A Hidden Hope
by dancingkatz
Summary: AU fic. Theodred, long denied his place as First Marshal and Heir of the Riddermark, and at odds with his father, King Theoden, finds happiness and love when he least expects it. 2007 MEFA 3rd place winner General: Romance: Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This AU story was inspired by a line in Evendim's wonderful fic "Shield Brothers":_

_"…I have always known there are two things I never shall do. Scratch a grey head…"_

_"__and hold my first born."_

_I've always hated it that Theodred (in both the book and movie-verses) seemed doomed to a lonely and short life. I can't do much about the shortness of His highness' span but I wanted to give him a time of love and happiness that wasn't just male-bonding. This is my attempt to do that._

_Dedicated to my dearest "Jay"._

_Disclaimer: The characters, events and places you recognize are copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate and heirs, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and their licensees. Any characters, events or places you don't recognize are my own creation and copyrighted to me._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter One**

_By Dancingkatz_

* * *

**Edoras, Prince Theodred's bedroom – Late February T.A. 3019**

Eowyn knew at the first glance that the wound was mortal. Her cousin was already at the doors of Bema's meadhall, his foot over the threshold. Even so, she glared at the Healer who threw up his hands and said his skills were better spent elsewhere when he saw the gut wound.

"Then _I_ will nurse him since _you_ are too incompetent to even _try_. Get out!" She saw the Healer's back out the door of the room and turned back to her uncle's son.

"Oh, Theodred," she whispered as she began removing his blood and gore covered armor. "How has it come to this?"

* * *

**Helm's Deep -- thirteen months previously:**

Winter in Helm's Deep was no different than winter anywhere else in Rohan. When not on patrol, a task which was made no less bitter or difficult even when the Dunlendings and orcs chose to stay mostly by their own fires instead of actively raiding the villages and herds of the Westfold, the hours were spent tending to the gravid mares that carried the next spring's crop of foals. As the days slowly turned towards spring, the conversations in the Hall turned more and more to bets on whether Idesgrǽg, the fourteen year-old rose-grey mare, would extend her nine-year record of dropping twins, and discussions on whether or not to increase the size of the stallion herd.

Of course, this didn't mean that Prince Theodred or the men he led as Second Marshal of the Mark didn't discuss skirmish tactics or leave off practicing arms. In times like these, that would be suicide. But even so, the promise of new life raised the spirits of every man, woman and child who sheltered in the Hammerhand's fortress and surrounding villages.

Prince Theodred was no different than anyone else. It had been a difficult winter. The _eóred_ had lost men to battle and dependents to illness. The funeral fires had burned far too many times since the first snow fell unexpectedly early as the year had turned to November. The burdens of command, the ongoing war against Rohan's enemies, and the much more bitter, private war between himself and his sire, King Theoden, heavy as they were, lightened each time he stroked the flank of one of the expectant mares.

No matter what else happened, he was guaranteed this one miracle, that one not-too distant morning a bright-eyed, inquisitive foal would scramble to its too-long, spindly legs and look upon the awakening fields of the Mark for the first time; a promise that Rohan was not dying, that life as they'd known it since Eorl rode down from the North would continue.

He pulled his cloak tighter about himself as he walked among the placid mares. They knew him, and save for nickers of greeting or a turn of a head, or a soft nose momentarily pressed against his neck, ignored him. He was looking for the rose-grey, Erkenbrand had bet that her foals—of course, she was going to drop twins again, it was something as dependable as Anor rising in the east!—would be the first born of the year's crop.

_Now _that_ would be a good omen!_

He found that he wasn't the only person braving the cold to visit the mares when he finally located the grey.

A young woman was standing next to the mare, her arms round the proudly arching neck, her forehead touching the white star that sat between the huge dark eyes. Her own eyes were closed and she was singing softly.

Not wishing to interrupt and startle either the horse or woman, Theodred stayed back, listening, scratching the poll of one of the other mares who'd come to investigate him in hopes of some extra attention.

He hadn't paid much attention to the women of the Deeping Coomb and surrounding villages, or even the women of Erkenbrand's household, but the slender golden-haired form looked vaguely familiar. Between knowing that his destiny lay in an early death, and that likely to be in battle, and the sour knowledge that he was held in disdain by his father when the King was free of the influence of Grima Wormtongue long enough to remember he had a son, he'd not considered it necessary to find a bride. His cousin Eomer, though young, would make a good king in time—assuming that there was still a Rohan to rule after the War.

The War. His shield brother, Boromir of Mundburg, was already on the front lines of it. Gondor alone stood between Mordor and Rohan but only a fool would think that the Eye would stop his conquest at the border of the Eastemnet. Unfortunately, Theodred's father was becoming more and more of a fool each time the prince rode to Edoras. It had been nearly two months since he was last in the Golden Hall, and it would likely be at least another four before he entered its doors again.

The last argument he'd had with his father had been like talking with a puppeteer's marionette. It was obvious—to him, at least—that Grima pulled Theoden's strings and put the words in the Royal mouth. He had long suspected that Wormtongue was in the pay of agents of Sauron, as one sure way to cripple Gondor was to prevent the fulfillment of the Oath of Eorl. But the latest intelligence he'd uncovered seemed to show that Grima's strings ran north instead of east. The 'advisor'/puppetmaster was only a puppet himself, dancing to the tune of the wizard Saruman.

_Saruman_. Much was wrong on Arda these days but the latest actions of the Wizard seemed the worst betrayal of all. Many of the orc bands they'd slain in the past season bore not the Eye but a White S-rune or the sigil of a white hand. And all had come from the north, from the direction of Isengard.

He might be able to forgive his father denying him the right of investiture as the First Marshal which would officially make him the heir to the crown, but he couldn't forgive him the weakness that permitted Rohan's enemies free rein to burn, loot, and destroy the people and herds that Theodred held so dear.

He sighed, and the hand that had moved down the mare's neck to her withers stopped its scratching. His thoughts were growing dark again, and he had come out here to try to regain a fading hope, to remind himself that there were still miracles in the world.

TBC

* * *

Glossary:

Idesgrǽg – "Lady Grey"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This is an AU fic. Thanks to Rhyselle for the brainstorming and Evendim for the inspiration._

_Disclaimer: The characters, events and places you recognize are copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate and heirs, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and their licensees. Any characters, events or places you don't recognize are my own creation and copyrighted to me._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter Two**

_by Dancingkatz _

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 - Edoras - Prince Theodred's bedroom**

Eowyn frowned as her fingers caught on a hidden braid in her cousin's brown hair. She'd cleaned and dressed the terrible wound and managed to get Theodred to swallow a few drops of water. The bleeding had finally stopped but he hadn't regained consciousness. Frankly, she didn't expect him to. Gut wounds were tricky; if infection started nothing could save the man who had been so struck. No one knew how long the prince had lain in the fetid morass that was the Fords of Isen before Eomer and his men had found him.

Parting the long, silky hair, she found the braid in question and stifled a gasp of surprise. It had been purposefully hidden behind his left ear, the heart-side, and no wonder. No warrior braid this, the complicated six-stranded weaving was secured by the unmistakable gold band of a married Rider.

Theodred hadn't been seen in Edoras in many months, not since an especially acrimonious confrontation with his father that sent the prince back to Helms Deep and the Westfold, vowing not to return to Meduseld unless the viper, Grima, was evicted.

She'd barely had time to greet him that day as he'd hurried up the stairs of the Hall intent on his business, but she remembered that he'd had a lightness to his step that had long been missing. Less than an hour later, he stormed down those same stairs in a rage and ridden out again for the Westfold on his stallion, Brego, with Erkenbrand and the rest of his escort following closely behind.

Was that the business which had brought him to Edoras that day? Had he come to ask a blessing on his marriage to whatever unknown lady his bride might be?

It was unheard of that the King's son should wed without permission, but Theo had never really been one to follow the rules. If he had, she'd never have learned as much as she now knew of swordcraft. He was the one who had dug out his boyhood armour for her use and taught her how to defend and attack from on horseback and afoot. He was the one who had paid no attention to the fact that no woman of the Mark had become a shieldmaiden in over a century, and had done everything he could to further her goal of restoring the presence of the women warriors in the _eóreds_ of the Riddermark.

"_Those who do not live by the sword may still die upon them."_

She hid the braid again as she remembered Theodred's words to his father when Theoden had initially objected to Eowyn's training, once the King had discovered their clandestine practice sessions.

He'd wed in secret, and she knew that fact _had_ to remain a secret. Grima was growing more and more powerful in the Court, and if—Bema forbid—Theodred had fathered a child, the infant's life would be worth less than a bent straw.

There was little she could do for her cousin but keep him company, feed him willow tea for the pain, and pray to Bema that there'd be no infection in the wound. She'd keep his secret until the end. Grima had dishonourably killed before; the vile worm would have no compunction about ending the life of an innocent babe if he could break the line of succession.

The woman - Theodred's princess – had to be at Helm's Deep, and wondering why he hadn't returned from the sortie. If Eomer hadn't been banished, Eowyn would have shared her discovery with him and sent him to Helm's Deep to deliver the bitter news of her husband's fall. But there was no one else available that she trusted to send. Gamling and Hama both had their hands more than full trying to keep Grima's machinations from going too far here in Edoras.

The brown hair now smoothed against the pillow and the telling braid once more hidden from sight, Eowyn lay her hand against the side of her royal cousin's face and thanked Bema that as of yet, there was no fever.

"Live, cousin. Live for _her_, if not for Rohan," she whispered.

* * *

**Helm's Deep – Thirteen Months previously**

Edlyn finished the song then looked up when the mare sifted her weight uneasily, and saw that she was no longer alone. The Second Marshal was standing nearby, his hand on the withers of another of the mares with an expression that she could not read.

If her father Erkenbrand had been there—if _anyone_ else had been there—she would not have spoken, but something about the way Prince Theodred stood spoke to her heart so she took her courage into her hands and approached him, speaking softly.

"Is your highness well?"

He jumped at her words, startling the mare. It was only the reflexes born of years of living with horses that let him evade suddenly dancing hooves and a tossing head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Edlyn wished she had just returned to the keep instead of speaking. "Did she…."

"No, I avoided her hooves. Your pardon, my lady, I was leagues away," Theodred spoke the words as if they were an automatic response, not really directing them at her.

"It was truly my fault. I should not have startled you." Edlyn replied, embarrassed beyond reason that he would find it necessary to apologize to her. "I will leave you to your thoughts, your highness."

"No. I mean, there is no need." His mind had left whatever grim thoughts had preoccupied him and all his attention was now turned on her. "I saw you were with Idesgrǽg. Do _you_ think she'll drop twins again this year?"

"Perhaps, but my father taught me never to count the foal's legs until they are all on the ground." She glanced sideways up at his face and dared to continue. "Which way is your bet running?"

"I don't bet. It's a fool's game."

"My brothers do, and they _always_ lose. Of course, I oughtn't to complain since the last bet they made me was that Ǽfenglóm could climb the stairs to the horn chamber. When he was sensible enough to drop Ceorlaf into the culvert and head for his stall instead, they paid for my new cloak." She was gratified when Theodred laughed.

"I remember that. I don't know who looked more disgusted, Ceorlaf or Deor," he said, amusement in his voice; amusement which turned to chagrin as he continued, "I didn't even know Erkenbrand _had_ a daughter." He'd been able to place her once he'd heard her brother's names.

Edlyn shrugged and reached up to rub the mare's forehead to distract her from nibbling on her hair. "I'm sure they wish he hadn't, but they're stuck with me. I'm not surprised they never mention me, since it's my job to point out how foolish they're being, but I love them anyway."

Theodred laughed again. "I begin to think I was lucky to be born an only child. Are all younger sisters like you?"

Pleased that her nonsense was lifting his mood, she answered him as though the question was serious. "I'm sure I can't say, your highness. Not having a little sister, _I'm_ only qualified to comment on the miseries and joys of having older brothers."

"Perhaps I'll make the inquiry to Ceorlaf or Deor when next I see them. It sounds as though they should be experts on the subject."

Catching movement from out of the corner of her eye, Edlyn turned to see her brothers approaching with some of their latest boon companions. "You can ask them now, your highness. If you will pardon me, I think I'll return to the keep rather than listen to whatever slanders they find to say about me." She smiled and curtseyed before walking back to the gate, offering pats and soft words to the mares as she passed between them.

She glanced back once. It appeared that he'd asked Deor a question, and from the pained look on her second eldest brother's face he'd took her at her word. At the least, it seemed that she'd cheered him up.

TBC

* * *

Glossary:

Ǽfenglóm – "Twilight"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The characters, events and places you recognize are copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate and heirs, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and their licensees. Any characters, events or places you don't recognize are my own creation and copyrighted to me._

_Thank you to Rhyselle for beta-reading and the good advice. _

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter Three**

_By Dancingkatz_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 - Edoras – Theodred's Bedroom**

Eowyn rubbed a weary arm across her eyes and sighed. It had been nearly a day since Eomer had brought Theodred from the Westfold and she hadn't slept. She was no healer but all the women of the Mark learned how to care for the injured. She knew enough to clean and dress a wound and to use such simples as willow tea or elm bark but little more.

With the Healer positive that there was nothing to be done save to await the prince's last breath, it fell to Eowyn to try to turn Theodred's steps away from Bema's door.

She had no choice. Her uncle was under Grima's evil spell of words and as good as dead to her. Her brother had been banished for treason. Theodred was all the family she had left.

She dared not hope too much, but the fact that her cousin had lasted this long with such a wound and not succumbed to fever was a good sign.

"Shall I sing for you, cousin? I haven't the gift of a bard but I can at least carry a tune." She slipped her hand in the one that lay so slack upon the coverlet, and continued, "Shall I sing to you of Eorl and his Lady?"

It had to be her imagination.

The slack fingers had tightened the slightest bit around her hand.

"Oh, Theo! Can you hear me?"

His eyes didn't open, nor did he turn his head, but his calloused fingers squeezed hers once again.

_Thank Bema!_ Tears that she'd been holding back now fell from Eowyn's eyes. "You'll have to help me remember all the words."

"Gold was the sunlight that fell on the Westfolde

Gold was the colour of the crown on his head

Gold was the hair of the lady…"

"…lady…" The word was whispered so faintly that Eowyn would have thought she imagined it save that she had seen Theodred's lips move. "…Edlyn…"

_Was that his wife's name?_ Eowyn continued singing and watched in hope for further signs that her cousin was turning aside from Bema's door.

* * *

**Helm's Deep – Late February T.A. 3018**

The miracle had happened. Theodred stroked the flank of the newborn filly that stood straddle-legged next to her dam, suckling her first meal. He'd already greeted her sibling, a colt that had arrived only minutes earlier, who was just as eagerly feeding . Idesgrǽg had gone into labor the previous night and the colt had been born just before dawn. The filly had followed just as Anor's rays lit the eastern sky.

He turned then to Idesgrǽg and made much of her, crooning in the half-spoken, half-sung voice that he reserved for praising a horse who had well. The rose-grey mare turned to rub her face against his shoulder, then sniffed and nibbled at his brown hair. She didn't see what all the fuss was about since dropping a set of twin foals was something that happened quite naturally every year; but she still appreciated the gentle hands on her neck and shoulder.

Theodred didn't turn at the sound of footsteps on the stone of the stable. The steps were too light to be one of his men and the mares' stable was the most secure building in all of the holding. His back to the newcomer, he was able to identify the visitor by a voice that whispered, "Oh, she did it!"

Edlyn stood in the corridor of the stable, her hands on the top edge of the door of the box, her cornflower blue eyes—_when had he noticed that they were that particular shade?_—wide with delight.

"You'll have to tell your brothers that they've lost another bet," he said with a smile. "A colt and filly; and the first of this years crop."

Edlyn didn't enter the box stall but leaned over the door, her eyes on the two foals. "They're both dark…"

"The filly will be a grey. But her brother, now, if I'm not mistaken, will be a black." He'd closely examined the dark muddy coat and found not a hint of light coloured hairs anywhere on the colt, save for a small white star between the eyes. The filly was just as dark but there was a scattering of white hairs around her eyes, indicating that in time her hair would lighten, possibly to the point of being nearly pure white. She also bore a star on her brow.

"Have you named them, your highness?" Edlyn asked after a while, her eyes still on the foals who were single-mindedly finishing their first breakfast. She was staying outside of the box by sheer force of will. She wanted to go in an fuss over Idesgrǽg and the foals but knew better than to do so. Once the foals had finished eating they'd fall asleep and their mother would be more tolerant of another human in her box.

With a final pat for the mare, Theodred joined Edlyn in the stable corridor. "The colt is Æðeltungol and the filly Léohtstyrr. Good names for good omens." He looked at the other boxes along the corridor, each containing a mare near to giving birth. Tonight was just the beginning.

Edlyn considered the names; "Noble-Star" and "Bright-Star," then looked up at his face. "Why do you name the first foals as soon as they're born? The others don't get named until they're weaned and some not even then."

Theodred thought about his answer before speaking and she looked away, wondering if she'd offended him. She was about to apologize when he finally spoke.

"It's a promise to myself that the foal will live and thrive and so will we all in the coming year."

"You have two promises this year, your highness. It seems that this year will be an especially good one." She turned to look at him as she spoke this time and finally, saw how weary he was. "Oh, you have been up all night with Idesgrǽg and need to eat and rest. Come, and I'll get you some breakfast before you sleep."

After a last look at the now sleeping foals and their drowsing mother, he nodded and gestured towards the stable entrance.

The rest of the keep's population was beginning to stir as they entered the meadhall where the communal meals were served and the prince was intercepted by a number of men (and a few of the women, as well) who wanted to know the outcome of Idesgrǽg's labour.

When he stopped to answer their inquiries, Edlyn slipped away to the kitchens. He had not just looked tired but exhausted and under a great strain, in spite of the arrival of the foals. Ever since speaking with him in the pasture a month ago, she found herself noticing the way he would stint himself to ensure plenty for his men, whether it was sleep, food, or drink. He rose early and slept late and when returning from patrol made sure everyone of his eóred was provided for before taking his seat at table or seeking his bed. Her father sometimes grumbled that the Second Marshal was unappreciated and deserved far better than he got. Well, this morning at least she would make sure he got a good meal and then went to rest, if not to sleep.

As she bullied the cooks into a more generous breakfast than they initially provided, she wondered why it was that the man she'd known her whole life as her father's commander and the King's son had suddenly come into focus as a person instead of a position. She was forgetting to call him by his honorific more and more. He hadn't called her on it, and luckily it hadn't happened when there were others present. Oh, _Bema_, if she slipped and Erkenbrand ever heard her call the prince by his given name….

She hadn't said it yet, but in her mind she no longer thought of him as His Highness or the Second Marshal, or the prince. He was Theodred and someone she was growing to care about.

When she carried the tray into the Hall she saw that he hadn't yet sat down. Frowning, she put the tray down on the table and picked up the pewter beaker of small ale. Then, ignoring the fact that one of the men standing with him was her father, she crossed the room, put the beaker into his hand and pushed Theodred towards his chair. "Your breakfast shall get cold, your highness."

Theodred took his seat and raised an eyebrow at the amount of food on the platter before him but picked up his eating irons as his stomach informed him that it had been far too long since the last time he ate. He gave her a smile and she couldn't miss the gratitude in his almond eyes. The smile widened as she blushed.

Erkenbrand wasted no time in letting his daughter know he was displeased with what he termed her disrespectful behaviour towards the Second Marshal, but where normally Edlyn would be utterly humiliated by being taken to task in front of everyone in the Hall, she let his words fall over her unheeded. She nodded and tried to school her face into an expression of regret, but couldn't help smiling herself when Theodred began eating.

* * *

_Glossary:_

_Idesgrǽg Grey Lady  
_

_Æðeltungol Noble Star_

_Léohtstyrr Bright Star_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _The characters, events and places you recognize are copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate and heirs, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and their licensees. Any characters, events or places you don't recognize are my own creation and copyrighted to me except as noted in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter._

_Thanks again to Rhyselle for the beta-reading and the patience to brainstorm with me over Ims for hours._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter Four**

_By Dancingkatz_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 - Edoras - Theodred's Bedroom**

Eowyn had spent nearly four days tending to her cousin, leaving the bedroom only long enough to take care of her personal needs, grab a bite of whatever was on the kitchen fire, and to give her daily duty and greeting to her uncle, who seemed to be completely unaware that she was kneeling before him.

She shared with no one her carefully harboured hope that Theodred would survive this. He was aware of her more often, though he seemed to grow no stronger.

Any other woman would sit and sew while sitting vigil with an injured and possibly dying man, but Eowyn was no seamstress. Instead she sent for water and other supplies and began cleaning Theodred's armor.

She had shoved the armor along with the saddlebags that had been removed from Brego into the corner of the room after she stripped it from him and the blood and other accumulated detritus had dried onto the ornately decorated leather and metal. But before she started on the armor itself she extricated the padded gambeson that he wore beneath it from the pile. It really wasn't in any condition to be worth repairing, but sometimes warriors kept good luck charms or a medal or other personal effects sewn into the padding. Generally, whatever it was would be placed so that when the gambeson was worn the special object would be over the warrior's heart. She didn't know if Theodred had put anything in his gambeson, but she wanted to check before sending the garment to be cleaned.

There. A slit had been cut into the lining and re-sewn with red thread. Taking her knife, Eowyn carefully cut the stitches and pulled them free. When she slipped her hand inside she was surprised to feel not the carved wood of a good luck charm or the cool metal of a medallion but the soft slickness of silk and the gently rough texture of embroidery. She pulled the item out and stared in wonder at what could only be a favour from his lady.

The green silk was edged in gold bullion and the white horse of the Mark was couched in tiny seed pearls below an intricate knot-work design. The knot-work design was made of strands of golden hair and anchored with pearls and gold thread. Further knot-work in coloured silks made a border around the entire piece. His princess had obviously spent many long hours making the love token.

She carefully folded the favour and slipped it into the pocket of her skirt before setting the gambeson aside and rising to check on Theodred's condition.

He was asleep and it seemed to her that his color had improved. Before turning back to the armor Eowyn tucked the favour inside the neck of his nightshirt to lie over his heart. She blinked back tears, this time for herself, rather than him. Lucky Theodred, to find someone to love him so much…

* * *

March T.A. 3018 - Helm's Deep 

Edlyn rolled her eyes as she saw Deor and Ceorlaf heading towards the mares' barn. Over the past few weeks they'd been making nuisances of themselves, showing up at odd times during the day with lame excuses for their appearance on the scene. At least she'd had a respite when they went out on patrol the previous week but now that they'd returned they were more annoying than ever.

She turned her back on them and continued working with Léohtstyrr. The foals were nearly six weeks old and had already outgrown the phase of eat-sleep-eat to the beginnings of eat-play-eat-sleep—with play beginning to be the most dominant behaviour. She was introducing the filly to a head collar and lead. The training wasn't difficult but time consuming, especially with Æðeltungol coming alongside his sister, curious about this new game. Their mother was involved, too. As Edlyn clipped the lead rope onto the head collar and began walking towards the mare, she whistled for Idesgrǽg to walk forwards.

Gradually, the filly got the idea that if she walked alongside Edlyn she could still follow her mother and the leather straps of the head collar wouldn't press against her nose or jaw. Edlyn made sure to praise her and took off the head collar before Léohtstyrr got tired. After a delicious scratch behind the ears the filly was more than happy to have a bit of lunch and a nap in the early spring sunshine. Then Edlyn turned to Æðeltungol.

"Well, my handsome one, did you see what you have to do?"

It appeared that the black colt had, because he took to the head collar as if he'd been born with it on. Æðeltungol happily accepted the scratch behind his ears and when she removed the head collar, nuzzled her hand before joining his sister in a nap.

"Planning to take over from old Jahric, sister?" Deor called from where he leaned on the paddock fence, referring to the keep's oldest horse trainer, who was nearly crippled from arthritis and old age.

"No, she's angling for different position entirely," Ceorlaf interjected with a smirk.

Edlyn glared at her brothers as their banter grew coarser. Spotting the bucket of dirty water from where she'd groomed Idesgrǽg earlier, she picked it up and hurled the contents at them before storming off.

Ceorlaf and Deor took exception to getting drenched and started after her, threatening revenge. However, they were each seized by the collar and their heads were bashed together before they got more than a few yards from the paddock. Stunned, they looked up from the ground where they'd been dropped to see a very angry Second Marshal standing over them.

"I find it difficult to believe that your father permits you to speak that way to any woman, much less your sister. As it is obvious that you have no concern for her reputation, I shall have no concern for yours. Report to the stable master. You have middens duty for the next month. Go!"

When they sprawled there gawking in surprise and dismay, Theodred told one of the Riders who had been standing nearby. "Assist them on their way, Bréowine."

"Gladly, your highness." Bréowine hauled the two brothers to their feet and shoved them towards the stable master's quarters. "Get on, you! Or would you prefer to be urged on by the flat of my sword?"

Theodred turned to the waiting Riders and gave his orders concerning the disposition of the evening watch before striding off in the direction Edlyn had taken. He hadn't missed the stricken look on her face when she realized that he was standing behind her brothers.

It was approaching sunset when he located her. She was sitting in one of the embrasures of the curtain wall and it was only the light of the setting sun glinting off her hair that allowed him to spot her. Knowing where she was, he returned to the keep to have some words with his men and to get some food and drink to take to her.

He was still furious at her brothers and he was likely sharper than he had intended when he informed his men that disrespect of women would not be tolerated. He knew that in Minas Tirith and likely many other places Rohan was believed to be a place where the horses were better respected and treated than the women and children. It was a reputation he was ashamed of and if he couldn't change the root behaviours that had led to it in his own keep, he didn't deserve to lead it. The rumor mill having done its work, every man in the meadhall knew that Erkenbrand's sons were in disgrace and that similar actions or words would land them hip deep in the middens beside them. His point made, Theodred left the hall.

After stopping by the kitchens, he walked back to the curtain wall and found that Edlyn hadn't moved from the embrasure. Night had fallen but the moon shone full over the pastures before the wall and gate. Theodred made certain she could hear him approach. It was a long fall to the ground from the embrasure she'd chosen and he didn't want to surprise her into losing her balance.

She didn't look at his face but took the hand he offered and let him help her down to the paved walkway behind the rampart. She was shivering and he dropped his cloak over her shoulders. She pulled the green and gold wool close as the breeze freshened. "Thank you."

Theodred spread out the contents of the bundle he'd carried under his arm on the pavement. "Sit down and eat."

Edlyn paused for a moment before doing so. She looked tired and upset and thoroughly miserable. He handed her a cup of mead, having poured it from the skin he'd liberated on his way out of the kitchen pantry. She took it in a trembling hand, started to raise it to her lips and suddenly sat it down as tears spilled from already reddened eyes.

"I-I-I shouldn't…Deor and Ceorlaf were…"

"Wrong." Theodred had intended on making sure she ate and then escort her to her quarters but her renewed tears changed his plans in an instant. He gathered her into his arms and crooned reassurances as she cried. "They treated you despicably and will be paying for it by spending the next month up to their hips in ordure. Hush, you've done nothing untoward. I truly appreciate the work you are doing with Idesgrǽg's foals. I would do it myself if it weren't necessary to be out on patrol so much. I don't want them running completely wild. I have plans for those two and they'll need to be used to being handled."

He was patience itself and gradually he got her to eat. Once the food was finished they sat, their backs to the rampart and watched the moonlight dripping silver on the sides of the mountains that backed the Coomb as Theodred talked about the other foals that had been born in the weeks immediately after the First-born had arrived. "I noticed that Léoma, finally dropped her foal, I think she's the last of this year's crop."

"No, your highness," Edlyn told him, her voice soft and her head leaning upon his shoulder. "Æblǽcan hasn't foaled yet. Don't you remember? She got out of the barn and Brego caught her late in the season."

"Ah, I had forgotten. I dread the thought of what any foal of Brego's will be like." Theodred looked down at the golden head on his shoulder and couldn't help giving in to the urge to drop a gentle kiss upon it. "Edlyn, could you not find it in your heart to call me Theodred?"

She was silent and he thought that she might have fallen asleep, but then he heard her whisper, "Yes, Theodred."

The two words washed over him like a benediction and a part of his heart that had long been closed tightly opened up like a flower to the sun. He stayed there in spite of the cold stone and wind, reveling in the knowledge that this woman was the one Bema meant him to have as wife, until he knew she was soundly asleep. Then he picked her up and carried her, still wrapped in his cloak to her family's quarters.

Erkenbrand was awake and smoking by the fire when Theodred carried Edlyn into the apartments. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his daughter asleep in Theodred's arms but only said, "I couldn't help but hear about this afternoon's events. You should have made it two months instead of just one. I told Deor and Ceorlaf they could sleep in the barracks—if they were allowed in by the other men—otherwise they could find a sty to sleep in."

The older man rose to his feet and led the way to one of the doorways off the main room. "Go ahead and put her down here," he said, gesturing towards the bed that stood against the far wall. Theodred laid her down, still wrapped in his Rider's Cloak, gently touched her hair, and turned to see Erkenbrand's frown.

"I know the significance of a woman spending the night wrapped in a Rider's cloak, Erkenbrand. I'll wait until she knows her heart before speaking to her or letting my father know, but I intend that Edlyn will be my wife." Theo's voice was soft but his conviction was unmistakable.

Erkenbrand looked down on his sleeping daughter, who reminded him so much of his late wife, the golden strands of her hair not any less bright in the lamplight than the gold embroidery that decorated the edges of Theodred's cloak. In a voice made rough by memory he told his prince, "There is no other man living that I should better like her to wed."

* * *

_Author's Note: __The significance of a woman spending the night in a Rider's cloak is borrowed from ZeesMuse with permission. It appears in her wonderful story, "Rider of the Mark." If an unmarried woman spends a night wrapped in a Rider's cloak she is bound to wed him. In my story it is an old tradition and seldom followed, but when it is, it is considered to be quite romantic._

_Glossary: _

_Æblǽcan: variation on Old English for "pale" - pronounced (roughly) ahb-lay-kan_

_Léoma: Old English for "ray of light" - pronounced (roughly) lay-oh-ma_

_Idesgrǽg: Old English for "lady-grey" - pronounced (roughly) ee-des-grayh_

_Æðeltungol: Old English for "noble star" - pronounced (roughly) ay-thel-tuhn-goal_

_Léohtstyrr: Old English for "bright-star" - pronounced (roughly) lay-oat-stir_

_Gyldenides: Old English for "golden-lady" - pronounced (roughly) gill-din-ee-des_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. It proved recaltricant and I had to completely rework the Edoras scene before I was reasonably happy with it. I also had to work on it in between studying and writing the first draft of a paper for college. With class in session, postings of subsequent chapters may be delayed but I assure you that I will continue this story till the end._

_Disclaimer: The characters, events and places you recognize are copyright to J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate and heirs, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and their licensees. Any characters, events or places you don't recognize are my own creation and copyrighted to me._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter Five**

_By Dancingkatz_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 - Edoras**

The door to Theodred's bedroom opened quietly and a black clad figure entered the room from the darkened corridor. Grima Wormtongue, publicly known as the King's Advisor and not so publicly known as the current power behind—or in this case, next to—the throne, smiled as he saw that Eowyn had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. She had shut herself away in the futile hope that her cousin would survive if she tended him. She was such a deluded girl, but very beautiful. Her insistence that she be allowed to fight like a man, her demanding the right to ride a full stallion instead of a more suitable gelding or mare, even the fire that burned in her eyes when she was angry or upset, fascinated him.

Even in the plain blue and brown gown she wore and with dark smudges under her eyes, she was beautiful to him. She'd twisted her corn-silk yellow hair into a knot at the nape of her neck to keep it out of the way, but several strands had fallen loose and now softly framed her face. Grima was about to give into temptation and run his fingers through the strands when Theodred, moaned and began muttering.

"…give me my sword…there are too many of them…get them behind the palisade…no…not…"

Startled, Grima jumped and the heavy sleeve of his robe knocked a pewter goblet from the small table that sat next to the chair. The resulting crash woke Eowyn, who seeing the King's advisor leaning over her, struck out with her fists and feet. "Begone, snake. You have no business being here."

Grima drew himself up to his fullest height, in spite of the bruises she was certain to have left on his chest and told her in his haughtiest tone, "I am on the King's business. His majesty requested that I check on the condition of his son."

"Liar. My uncle doesn't even know his own name anymore, much less that he has a son. He only parrots what you whisper in his ear." Eowyn glared at him and shoved him towards the door. "Now get out!"

Grima stepped away from her and gave her a mocking bow, "You wish is my command, lady. I will make certain to inform the King that his son is under the care of a veritable watchdog. It's such a pity, that your watchfulness will make no difference in the end." He paused at the doorway and ran his eye over her one last time. "If I were you, lady, I'd make sure to say my farewell sooner rather than later." He kept his gaze on her until the closing door hid her from his sight. She was truly a magnificent woman, especially when angry; and she'd be so much fun to tame. But first he had work to do.

When Eomer had brought Theodred to Edoras from the Fords of Isen, it had appeared that the prince would die within the day. Apparently, Eowyn's stubbornness—for she had little skill in anything save swordcraft—was keeping the King's son alive. Well, that would have to change; Grima's true master needed the throne of Rohan empty with no troublesome heirs around to argue his claim.

With Eomer banished under pain of death, Theoden about to fall completely to pieces, all that was needed was the prince's death to make everything ready for Rohan's new Master to take his place publicly. And once Saruman was ruler of the Mark, then his faithful servant would be granted a fitting reward. Oh, yes.

Just a bit of this and that in the water that Eowyn used to clean the wound, and Theodred would be back on the downward path to Bema's Hall. And this time there would be no calling him back.

* * *

**April T.A. 3018 - Helm's Deep**

Spring was well and truly settled on the Westfold and the herds were growing sleek and healthy out on the green pastures. The broodmare herd had been allowed to leave the paddock and were presently grazing while their foals were discovering the joys of racing about and playing tag with each other before returning to mother for a meal and a nap.

Theodred sat easily on Brego and watched as Æðeltungol and Léohtstyrr raced each other. At the moment Æðeltungol was leading, looking as though nature had turned topsy-turvy and the filly was chasing her own shadow. The colt looked to fulfill the promise of his birth; he was less mud coloured and the rich black of his coat was beginning to make an appearance. His sister was almost as dark but the white hairs that indicated that she'd grey as she grew older were readily apparent to those that had eyes to see.

The year had lived up to the omen of the twin first-born so far. The weather had been kind; the sun warming but not too much so, just enough rain at proper intervals to green the fields but not flood them. Even the number of orc raids were down a bit, since the amount of game available was increasing.

Of course, that didn't mean that the Riders of the Mark would decrease their vigilance. Not all orc-kind hunted for food; some were under orders from Isengard, and others from the Dark Tower. But things had eased up enough that Theodred had no need to feel guilty when he decided to relax and take some time for himself.

Actually, he ought to go back to the keep and see if all was ready for the surprise he had planned for Edlyn. She'd agreed to join him on a ride this afternoon, once she was certain that she wouldn't be needed for anything in the kitchens or barns. He smiled as he kneed Brego round and started back to the gate. Erkenbrand accused him of having an overdeveloped sense of duty, but the older Rider's was just as bad. And he'd raised his daughter so that her sense of duty rivaled the two men's put together. _Probably Edlyn had gotten her elder brothers' share_, he snorted to himself.

Deor and Ceorlaf seemed to have been out chasing something and gotten lost when the line was formed to receive a sense of duty. They were still in disgrace and clearing the middens, having not yet properly apologised to their sister for their disrespectful and rude comments regarding her activities in the barns. A reluctantly muttered "sorry, sis" just didn't cut any ice with Theodred, so the two of them were back to being hip deep in the inevitable results of several hundred horses eating their heads off, not to mention the chickens and pigs and other livestock that kept the Keep fed. Perhaps in time the fumes would clear their brains of idiocy and they'd finally behave the way Riders were supposed to.

The guards at the gate saluted the Second Marshal as he rode through to the inner bailey. Yes, it was definitely a perfect day for a ride and picnic. But first, he had to make certain that certain other arrangements had been completed.

Edlyn set the last of the cleaned platters on the shelf and stretched, pleased with her morning's work. She turned around and her eye landed on the stack of pots that still sat needing to be cleaned.

"Oh, no you don't! Out! You've done more than enough work this morning, Edlyn. Leave something for the rest of us to do!" Freawine, a widow who had taken over the running of the kitchens several years earlier after the death of her husband, shooed Edlyn towards the door, snapping a dishcloth at her, when the younger woman seemed reluctant to move. "Go and enjoy this lovely weather for once!"

"But, Frea…."

"Don't 'But, Frea' me! A young woman your age should be out where a handsome Rider can see her; not shut away in the kitchens or barns at all hours. I was married and with a babe by the time I was your age!" Freawine chuckled at the blush that suffused Edlyn's face at her words, and gave her a hug. "So my suspicions were right, there is a certain Rider that has caught your eye. Here, give me that apron and go change into something that isn't stained with dirty dishwater."

Freawine paused as one of the other women pushed a heavy saddlebag into Edlyn's hands. "Go and enjoy yourself. I don't want to see you back in here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Shoo!"

Any reply Edlyn might have made would have to be made to the closed door that she was suddenly on the opposite side of, so she shrugged and carried the saddlebag to her family's private quarters, where she changed clothes to something more suitable for riding.

Edlyn pulled the saddlebag up onto her shoulder and pushed the door to the inner bailey open. The bright sun blinded her momentarily after the relative dimness of the Hall. The breeze was warm and tugged at the hem of her riding skirt.

"Edlyn!" Theodred ran up the steps to the courtyard in front of the hall, smiling widely.

Still waiting for her eyes to adjust, Edlyn turned towards his voice. "Hello, Theodred. I hope you're starving. Freawine packed enough to feed the eóred."

He laughed, "That's good, because I feel like I could eat enough for them all. Now, close your eyes."

"Why? Oh, all right. But take this bag first. My arms are going to fall off." Edlyn closed her eyes, the smile still on her face.

Theodred took the saddlebag and rested it against his boot then carefully bound a strip of soft felted wool over Edlyn's eyes, being careful not to pull her hair. "Trust me not to let you fall down the stairs?"

She'd been smiling a lot more recently, and it seemed to only take the sight, sound or thought of Theodred to curl the corners of her lips upwards. "Yes, I trust you." She paused as the scent of his skin wafted to her nostrils. "I think I've always trusted you," she added softly, so only he could hear.

Theo caught his breath. He'd never, ever had anyone other than Boromir say anything like that to him before. And meant so _much_ to hear those words from Edlyn; even more than when his beloved shield brother had told him the same thing years before. He picked up the saddlebag with his right hand and took Edlyn's elbow to guide her down the steps towards the gate.

Edlyn found she had no qualms about making her way down the steps with Theodred's hand on her elbow. Her smile grew wider and a chuckle slipped out.

"I haven't worn a blindfold since the last time I played "pin the tail on the Mearas" and _that_ was back when I was 8 years old!"

He laughed. "I haven't thought about playing that game in more years than I care to think about. All right. I'm letting go of your arm for a moment. Just stand still right here." He stepped away from her then went through the open gate to take a pair of reins from the youngster who was holding them, and drew the mare that had patiently waited there closer.

The mare stretched out her neck and sniffed at Edlyn's face, curiously.

Edlyn heard and felt a breath on her face and felt the tickle of what could only be a horse's nose against her cheek. Then the inquisitive equine gave a stray strand of her golden hair a gentle nibble and caught at the trailing end of the blindfold, tugging it loose.

"Oh!" Edlyn looked at the horse that stood before her in delight. "Oh, you are _so_ beautiful."

She raised her hands and held them flat to let the golden-hued mare sniff them, then introductions accomplished, reached to stroke the glossy neck and flaxen mane. "What's your name, beautiful one?"

"Gyldenides. From the Eastfold." Theo caught her hand and wrapped her fingers around the reins beneath the elegant palomino mare's chin. "She's yours."

"Mine? But..." Edlyn was stunned. She turned her head to look at Theodred as her hand continued to stroke Gyldenides' neck.

Theo put a finger on her lips to silence any protest. "Mægenróf is no longer able to safely keep up with Brego when we ride. She will carry thee safely at my side, where," his voice softened to a whisper, "Thou art always even when duty calls thee to serve again apart from me for short time or long. At my side, where thou belongs."

Edlyn couldn't pull her eyes away form his and found herself answering, "My heart rides evermore with thee whether o'er field or under tree, thy breath mine own, each heartbeat sings, till danger's end to home thee brings."

Before she could say another word Gyldenides decided that her rider should be paying attention to _her_ and get on with the riding out; otherwise, why had _she _been tacked up? The mare sidled and snorted, sounding _exactly_ like a chaperone politely coughing to remind her charge that there were other things in the world besides a handsome stallion.

Turning his head, Theo whistled and Brego clattered up the stone causeway from where he'd been waiting, somewhat impatiently for his rider. Then he laughed as the bay stallion practically missed a step as he took note of the palomino mare.

Edlyn joined in the laughter as Gyldenides coyly arched her neck and nickered.

He caught the reins beneath the stallion's chin, and pulled Brego's head towards him. "You'll have plenty of time today to flirt with the golden lady, Brego. Be a gentleman for at least a small time?"

Edlyn stifled a giggle and bit back the words that almost spilled out from between her teeth. _Brego a gentlemen? Bema forbid_!

While Theodred conversed with the stallion she checked over Gyldenides' harness—which was also new—and found that whoever had tacked up Gyldenides had done so properly. The throat latch wasn't too snug and the braided nose band was padded with fleece. The saddle blanket lay smoothly and the girth was properly snug. Even the lengths of the stirrup leathers were exactly right.

The youth that had originally held Gyldenides then stepped forward bravely and offered to hold Brego's reins, so that His Highness could assist his lady to mount. Theo knew that Edlyn was perfectly able to mount on her own, but he went to one knee and cupped his hands for her foot.

Suddenly shy, because though he'd helped her mount on a few of their previous rides there was something _different_ about him doing it now, she stepped up and let him toss her into the saddle. Once seated she looked own at him and said, "Thank you." They both knew it was for more than just the gift of the mare or the assist to mount.

Theodred ensured her foot was secure in the stirrup iron and smiled up at her as she gathered her reins. "As I thought, the two of you are perfectly matched."

"Oh, no. She far exceeds me." Then her eyes twinkled and her smile turned mischievous. "I hope you're not going to leave the saddlebag lying there on the pavement. Our lunch is in there!"

Theo laughed again and rescued their lunch just in time to prevent Brego from dragging the hapless youngster across the flagstones to seize the bag as a treat. Within moments the bag was secured to the back of Brego's saddle along with a rolled blanket and Theo was aboard his irrepressible mount, thanking the youth and bidding him go see Freawine in the kitchens for his reward.

Then the two horses, bay and gold, were given their office and trotted down the causeway ramp. When they reached the bottom Theodred turned west and set Brego into a canter. Edlyn pulled back gently on her left rein and gave Gyldenides a touch with her left heel and the mare flowed into a smooth canter drawing alongside the stallion.

"Where are we going?" Edlyn asked after they'd been cantering for some time.

"It's a surprise," he answered and grinned at her.

"Another surprise? Does that mean you're going to blindfold me again?" she teased.

"Should I?" he teased her back. "It seems my first surprise was a success."

"Oh, it certainly was. Gyldenides is lovely! Her gaits are so smooth. She's perfect. Thank you, again."

Brego seemed to have his eye on Gyldenides and hadn't given in to temptation to do any of his usual tricks, but rather followed Theodred's instructions to the letter. It was obvious the two riders that he wanted to impress the pretty mare. Finally, Edlyn grinned and told Theodred to give Brego his head. "He's been so good, it's going to kill him if he doesn't get to show off soon."

The only thing that Brego liked better than running full out was sugarloaf and the sweet treat only beat out the former by a hair, so when Theo gave him his head, the big bay gave a loud neigh and happily settled into his league-eating gallop. Gyldenides obviously wanted to follow but was too well trained to just take off after Brego. She waited for Edlyn to give her the necessary signal and the distance between the two horses gradually lessened.

After a time Theodred pulled Brego back to a gentle canter and allowed Edlyn and Gyldenides to catch up. He didn't need to ask how the run went because Edlyn's delighted expression said it all without words. Gyldenides, like Brego, was lightly sweated but it appeared that the gallop hadn't distressed her in the slightest. In accord, Edlyn and Theo settled the horses down to an easy lope and they continued westward.

They were an hour out of Helm's Deep when Theodred turned Brego south and up a path that led into the mountains. Edlyn followed and looked about her with interest. The path was reasonably smooth and wide enough for a single horse and rider to travel but it switched back and forth so that it initially looked like one of the dead end valleys that peppered the White Mountains. However, this path eventually led to a beautiful pocket valley green with grass and watered by a small but noisy stream that tumbled down from higher elevations. There were even some trees, birch, beech and a few others that Edlyn couldn't identify, most of them situated as a grove near the southern wall of the valley.

Theodred was watching for Edlyn's reaction and smiled—yet again!—as she halted Gyldenides and looked round with delight. "This is lovely! I had no idea…."

"Hardly anyone knows about this valley, Boromir and I discovered it several years ago, completely by accident," he told her, nudging Brego towards a clump of five birch trees. "The only way in or out it is the way we came."

Edlyn followed, all the while looking about. This was a small piece of paradise as far as she was concerned and she realised that it was a refuge of sorts for Theodred, away from the keep and the responsibilities of being the Second Marshal. "I promise I won't tell, though if you really wanted to keep the location a secret you ought to have blindfolded me again."

Theo had dismounted and was removing the saddlebag and blanket from Brego's saddle, and being hindered by the stallion's attempt to approach Gyldenides. "Stop that, you big idiot!" he growled, punching Brego in the shoulder. "Or you can spend the day hobbled and wearing your saddle."

Edlyn couldn't tell whether it was the punch or the threat that changed Brego's mind, but the big bay stood foursquare and allowed Theodred to remove the saddle and bridle. Gyldenides seemed unimpressed by his shenanigans and was more interested in rubbing her forehead against Edlyn's shoulder once she'd dismounted. "Finished?" Edlyn inquired, as golden horsehair flew to settle on her blue riding gown. "Scratching will be more effective if you let me take your bridle off, you know."

Gyldenides immediately stood still and turned expectant eyes on Edlyn as if to say _Well, get on with it then!_ The saddle was set next to Brego's and the bridle hung from a convenient branch and the mare suffered Edlyn to check her legs and feet before being released to her own devices.

Which seemed to consist of leading Brego a merry dance as she'd allow him to approach and then would oh-so-innocently move away, apparently in search of a more succulent clump of clover!

Edlyn watched the two horses and laughed aloud, the sound harmonizing with the musical babble of the stream.

"Do that again," Theodred's voice purred over her head as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Do what?"

"Laugh. I like to hear you laugh; it's like the sun coming out from behind the clouds."

She turned in his arms to look up into his face; a face that was marked by stress and worry. "I never realised you were a poet, too." Then rather than let things get too serious, she turned her head to look at the horses. Brego had just reached over to snaffle a particularly succulent clump of clover from right in front of Gyldenides nose. The mare immediately snatched the clover from his mouth and danced away. The stallion's affronted expression was priceless and the man and woman found themselves laughing like drains.

Finally, their breathing again under control, they went to the spot under the trees where Theodred had dropped the saddlebags and blanket and set out their picnic. Freawine had done more than provide them with a "simple repast" as Theodred had requested.

The woman had eyes in her head—thank you very much!—and could see very well that the Second Marshal fancied Erkenbrand's daughter, even if the girl seemed to be blind to it so far!

So instead of the usual plain bread, farmer's cheese, apples and meat pies, she'd provided them with thinly sliced slices of roast venison inter-layered with slices of tender chicken, a compote of fruits and root vegetables in a spiced vinegar sauce, twice-baked potatoes covered with cheese, crumbled bacon, and chives (surprisingly still warm from being wrapped in parchment and three layers of heavy linen), a half-dozen rolls made of finely milled white flour that were scored with the initials "TE", a large pat of butter, a pot of quince jam, a small slab of sharp yellow cheese and another of a blue-veined white cheese, two parchment wrapped packets each containing a baked apple stuffed with sultanas, cinnamon, nutmeats and honey and a variety of other tasty and exquisitely prepared items. At the bottom of the saddlebags were two bottles of mead and a pair of pewter beakers.

"Honestly, I asked for a picnic, not a high-day feast," Theodred told Edlyn as she set out the food on the blanket in the shade of the birches.

"Maybe she's practicing for Bema's Day?" Edlyn suggested as she dished out the food onto the two plates that had also been provided. "No wonder that bag was so heavy."

Theodred made inroads into the chicken, venison and sharp cheese but avoided the compote. Edlyn raised an eyebrow. The sweet-sour dish was one of her favourites, especially when the seasons grew warmer. Sliced parsnips, turnips and carrots were seethed in a mixture of vinegar, honey, mint, cloves and other spices along with whatever apples or pears were left from the winter store until all were tender and then allowed to cool. It was surprisingly refreshing and Edlyn could happily have made a meal of it on its own.

"Don't you like it?" she asked Theodred, indicating the still half full container.

"I dislike turnips," was his answer, as he reached for another roll and more of the sharp cheese.

"Boiled and mashed and eaten all winter long without salt or seasoning, I agree, turnips are better left as pig food. But this is wonderful. Try it, please?" Edlyn speared a piece of turnip along with a slice of apple and carrot from the dish and offered it to him.

Looking askance, Theodred reluctantly took the proffered food and Edlyn practically dissolved into giggles as his expression changed from one of resigned acceptance to one of near bliss.

"It's—good," Theodred finally said after swallowing. "I would never have believed that turnips could actually taste good."

"It's not what the dish is made of it's how it's made. So shall I finish this off or do you…?" Edlyn grinned as Theodred gave a mock growl and seized the dish, holding away from her. "All right! We'll share!"

She also got him to try the blue-veined cheese crumbled over the chicken, which experiment was less successful. "More for me then."

In turn he insisted she try the twice-baked potatoes, in spite of her complaint that baked potatoes were usually hard and what was the point of taking the time to bake them when the texture was no different than a raw one?

"Turn about is fair play. Besides, you might like them this way," Theodred told her, between bites of his portion. "You'll want to hurry up, it's not quite as good once it gets cold."

The potato certainly smelled good, so Edlyn dug a spoonful from the middle of it. Surprisingly, the white flesh was fluffy and soft, and when she tasted it she discovered that somehow Freawine had incorporated butter, salt and other seasonings into it. She finished it with delicate greed. She'd have to find out how these were made because it was definitely something she wanted to eat again.

As if reading her mind, Theodred explained that the potato was wet, rolled in salt, roasted in the coals of the fire and then cut in half. The interior was scooped out of the skin and mashed together with butter and seasonings and replaced into the skins, after which the potatoes were wrapped in parchment and placed back in the coals to bake again. The cheese, bacon and chives were placed on top when the potatoes were taken out of the fire.

After eying the baked apples with a hint of regret, Edlyn sighed and lay back on the blanket, closing her eyes against the sun. "I can't eat another morsel. As it is, I'm afraid Gyldenides won't be able to carry me!" It was lovely to be away from the keep and away from her responsibilities for once. The fact that she was sharing this unexpected holiday with Theodred was a bonus, one she really wasn't sure she deserved.

She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes to find that Theodred had leaned back against the bole of one of the birch trees, his own eyes closed. He looked more relaxed than she'd seen him in weeks. He was normally so energetic and in command as he led the eored, and managed the Keep's people and resources, that she forgot that he was a full eighteen years older than herself. These days, the number of men who actually reached the age of forty, were numbering fewer and fewer; victims of orc incursions, illness, and—it mostly seemed—by ill-luck.

Her father Erkenbrand was nearly the last of his own generation still on active patrol. Childless in his first marriage to a lady named Osðryd, he had wed Edlyn's mother, Cynwise, after his first wife's untimely death from the winter-plague. Happily, within the year Ceorlaf was born, followed by Deor and then eventually Edlyn. Unfortunately, Cynwise and the twins she was carrying had died from complications of childbirth three years after Edlyn's birth.

Edlyn sighed. She didn't really miss her mother, having only the vaguest of recollection of the woman but it would be nice to have a mother to talk to about the way she was feeling about the Second Marshall. Freawine and the older women of the keep had taken Edlyn under their wing just as they had her brothers and any other child who had lost a parent, but she didn't feel comfortable talking to even Frea about this.

She'd never felt this way about anyone before. She'd be perfectly happy to stay here all day just looking at Theodred as he slept. Actually, it was probably a good thing that he was sleeping, because as certain as Idesgrǽg would drop twins in the spring, as soon as they returned to the keep someone—or more likely, several someones—would be at his stirrup with a crisis to be resolved and if he saw his bed before midnight it would be one of Bema's miracles.

Edlyn found she'd been growing fiercely protective of Theodred ever since the morning the first-born had arrived. She'd even told her father off for insisting that Theodred needed to know something concerning the next week's patrols in the middle of the night. Erkenbrand had looked bemused as she asked him if waiting until morning and after breakfast would make a difference in what could be done about the "problem." When her father had finally admitted that it would make little or no difference she'd told him, _"There you are then. Wait till morning, after he eats. He can't ride out on no sleep and an empty stomach. And neither can you!"_

She didn't know how long she lay there looking at him, tracing his features—almost as if she wished to memorize him—with her eyes, when suddenly his eyes opened. They gazed at each other in silence for some moments then he opened his arms to her and somehow, she found herself gathered into his embrace, his lips on hers.

The kiss was like none she'd ever experienced before and she found herself returning it gladly. Her pulse was fluttering madly and her soul was singing. It mattered not that Theodred was a prince, her father's commander, and the Second Marshal of the Mark. At this moment he was only a man, and the man she was irrevocably in love with. Rank didn't matter, age didn't matter, _nothing_ mattered save that she was held tenderly in his arms hers twined about his neck, practically breathless with joy.

His lips released hers but his arms remained wrapped round her as he whispered, "_Min heorte_. _Hlæfdige min._ "

Edlyn settled her head against his chest and whispered back. "_Ic þe lufan, Hlaford min. Þe nama awritan in min heorte."_ She smiled as his arms tightened about her and he dropped a kiss on her hair.

Suddenly their contentment was interrupted by Brego, whose nose for sweets had (finally) discovered the presence of uneaten baked apples and who currently was lifting the parchment wrapped package in order to carry it off for himself. In an instant Theodred was diving for the sweet, swearing colorfully and Edlyn was sprawled inelegantly across the blanket giggling madly as he pulled the packet from Brego's teeth and simultaneously gave the unrepentant beast what for.

"Not only are you rude enough to steal _my_ apple you stole a _lady's_ apple! That is _completely_ inexcusable! Not to mention you would be sure to colic!" were only a small portion of the words that Theodred gave to his mount while Edlyn sat up and reassured Gyldenides who had charged over certain that _her_ rider was in distress.

"I'm perfectly fine Gyldenides, I promise," Edlyn soothed the mare who looked askance at Brego and turned back to sniff Edlyn's face and hair as if to say _Are you sure?_

"Don't look at me that way. It's the lady you discommoded. Now apologise." Theodred frowned at Brego who lowered his head and finally looked ashamed of himself. There was no mistaking who was the senior stallion in _this_ partnership!

Edlyn stifled her laughter as the bay stepped towards her, stopping once to look back at Theodred who wasn't budging an inch, and dropped his head to touch his nose to her hand. If a horse could look embarrassed Brego certainly did at the moment.

"I forgive you Brego. Just don't do it again," she told him. Gyldenides immediately snorted and turned a scolding eye on him as if to add _You had better not if you know what's good for you!_

Apology given, Brego turned away looking very put upon, especially since Gyldenides turned her back on him to fuss over Edlyn again. Giving the mare a final reassurance, Edlyn patted her and sent her back out to graze. Then her eyes still brimming with laughter, she walked over to Theodred and gestured towards the rather battered packet that he held. "Do you think they're still edible?"

"I hope so. Idiot horse!"

Other than being slightly squashed, the baked apples had taken no hurt so they sat next to each other and ate them while Theodred told Edlyn what his plans were for Æðeltungol and Léohtstyrr.

"They'll be well able to accompany Idesgrǽg to the Gather-Meet by the end of June. I want to show her as a broodmare, and how better to prove her worth than by showing the results?" He said after licking the honey off his fingers. As usual the baked apples were delicious but messy, and Edlyn gave into the temptation to kiss away a smear of honey that lingered on the side of his mouth.

He turned his head and met her lips and all thoughts of the Gather-Meet, the foals and such vanished from their heads.

When they broke the kiss, Theodred found that the sun had dropped in the sky enough that the tree's branches failed to block it from his eyes. "It's getting late, _min heorte_. We should start back," he told her, regretfully.

"I know. You have much to do," she responded. "It's been such a lovely day. Thank you for spending it with me, _Hlaford min_."

"The privilege was mine, _Hlæfdige min." _He drew her to her feet, embraced her one more time, then whistled for Brego and Gyldenides, before helping Edlyn pack up the remains of their picnic. By the time they had the horses tacked and ready to leave the only sign of their presence was the crushed grass under the birches.

Having been relatively well-behaved all day, with the exception of the incident with the baked apples, Brego decided to play one to his usual tricks, namely, bloating himself up so the saddle girth would be loose. Expecting this, Theodred punched Brego behind his shoulder and the stallion exhaled with a snort. The girth was quickly tightened and the saddlebag and blanket were secured to the cantle. "Trick number one, duly attempted and foiled. You aren't impressing the ladies, you know," he told his horse as he mounted.

Gyldenides had stood calmly as Edlyn tacked her up, accepting the bit without fuss and reacting to the tightening of the girth with no more than a backwards flick of an ear. It was as though she was saying See I_ know how to behave for my rider, unlike that uncouth clown over there._

They rode from the valley and down the path to the plain where Theodred paused to point out the subtle landmarks that would let her find the valley again, if she ever needed a refuge and he wasn't available to take her there. Once he was certain she knew them, they started towards Helm's Deep, Gyldenides easily keeping up with Brego.

Neither said much on the ride back as if to do so would end the wonderful interlude early. Both had tasks and responsibilities awaiting them the instant they passed the gates. His, being involved with the management and protection of the Keep's people, herds, and land, might be more far-ranging and apparently more important than hers, but within her smaller sphere of influence, Edlyn's abilities were needed and appreciated.

Brego and Gyldenides matched steps coming up the causeway and came to a halt in the Courtyard as Erkenbrand descended the steps from the Hall in full fighting gear, looking grim.

Edlyn shot Theodred a worried look as she dismounted. Three quarters of the eóred were in the process of mounting up and more men were heading for the stables to get their mounts.

"A messenger arrived less than a half an hour ago from Faerlinde's holding. It looks like more orcs," Erkenbrand told Theodred as two youths carried the Second Marshal's armor and war spear into the courtyard.

"Orcs wouldn't attack in the daylight, not a holding as large as Faerlinde's, nor one so far from the White Mountains." The Marshal was all business, donning his armor as he spoke. "Is the messenger still here?"

"He's in the Hall, Your Highness. His horse was near foundered when he arrived and he wasn't in much better condition."

Edlyn caught one of the boys who had brought Theodred's armor by the arm. "Take Gyldenides to the stable, untack her and walk her until she's cool. Don't give her any water until I join you." She patted Gyldenides and bade her to follow the boy, telling her that she'd be at the stable presently. She ran into the hall and called for Freawine. The older woman was bent over the messenger from Faerlinde's holding but she looked up at the sound of Edlyn's voice.

"Here I am, Edlyn. What do you need?"

"Theodred needs field rations and two water bottles." Before Edlyn could continue Giselde hurried from the kitchens with the requested items in her hands. "Thank you! Do you need my assistance with…"

"No, he's just exhausted. Take care of his highness."

Edlyn flew down the steps and found that Theodred had just finished donning his armor, while listening to Erkenbrand's report. She excused herself to Brego, who—scenting battle in the air—seemed more like a horse fresh from his box after a good night's rest than one who had been galloping at speed not a half hour since, and removed the remains of the picnic from the saddlebag, replacing it with the rations and water bottles. The one bottle of mead that they hadn't touched she left. Once the fighting was over, the bottle's contents might provide a bit of comfort to some of the wounded. Having secured the saddlebag she turned and found herself crushed in Theodred's embrace for barely a moment and heard his whispered "I'll be back, _min heorte_." Then he was in the saddle, war-spear in hand, calling for the eóred to ride.

She watched him out of the gate and down the causeway before running for stairs to the rampart wall. She leant forward, the late afternoon wind pulling at her gown and hair, and watched until the eóred was out of sight, only a dusty haze showing that they had passed out of the Coomb. Only then did she descend to the courtyard and head for the stables where a patient Gyldenides waited to be groomed and made much of. Only one thought was in her mind:

_Bema, keep him safe! Please, keep him safe and bring him home to me!_

_TBC_

* * *

Glossary: 

Mægenróf "powerful"

Gyldenides "golden-lady"

"_Min heorte_. _Hlæfdige min._ " "My heart. My Lady."

"_Ic þe lufan, Hlaford min. Þe nama awritan in min heorte." _ "I love you, my lord. Your name is written in my heart."

Author's Note: The fruit and root vegetable compote mentioned in the story is an actual recipe from medieval times, which I have actually eaten at an SCA feast. I have added apples to the ingredients list because I find that I like them along with the other ingredients. Here is the original recipe and translation (courtesy of the Medieval Cookery website hosted by Master Eduoard Haldai aka Dan Myers):

Source Curye on Inglish, Constance B. Hieatt & Sharon Butler (eds.): _103 Compost. Take rote of persel, of pasternak, of rafens, scrape hem and waische hem clene. Take rapes & caboches, ypared and icorue. Take an erthen panne with clene water & set it on the fire; cast alle þise þerinne. Whan þey buth boiled cast þereto peeres, & perboile hem wel. Take alle þise thynges vp & lat it kele on a faire cloth. Do þereto salt; whan it is colde, do hit in a vessel; take vyneger & powdour & safroun & do þerto, & lat alle þise thynges lye þerin al nyght, oþer al day. Take wyne greke & hony, clarified togider; take lumbarde mustard & raisouns coraunce, al hoole, & grynde powdour of canel, powdour douce & aneys hole, & fenell seed. Take alle þise thynges & cast togyder in a pot of erthe, & take þereof whan þou wilt & serue forthe._

_Translated recipe:_

_A Compost of Root Vegetables_

_While the name is less than encouraging, this recipe is basically cooked root vegetables in a sweet vinaigrette. If one or two of the different vegetables is unavailable then you can leave them out and add a little more of another instead._

parsley root, 3 parsnips, 3 carrots, 10 radishes, 2 turnips, 1 small cabbage, 1 pear, ½ tsp. salt, 1 cup vinegar, ¼ tsp. pepper, 1 pinch saffron, ground, 1 cup greek wine (sweet Marsala), ½ cup honey, 1 Tbsp. Mustard, ½ cup zante raisins (a.k.a. zante currants), 1 tsp. cinnamon (canelle),

1 tsp. powder douce (1 1/2 Tbsp. cinnamon, 1 tsp. cloves, 3 Tbsp. ginger, 1 tsp. nutmeg, 2 Tbsp. sugar), 1 tsp. anise seed, 1 tsp. fennel seed

Peel vegetables and chop them into bite-sized pieces. Parboil them until just tender, adding pears about halfway through cooking time. Remove from water, place on towel, sprinkle with salt, and allow to cool. Then put vegetables in large bowl and add pepper, saffron, and vinegar. Refrigerate for several hours. Then put wine and honey into a saucepan, bring to a boil, and then simmer for several minutes, removing any scum that forms on the surface. Let cool and add currants and remaining spices. Mix well and pour over vegetables. Serve cold.

As Edlyn said, this tastes better than you'd think it would and is delightful on a hot day.

Theodred's favourite baked potatoes are based on my mother's recipe and is as easy as it sounds, though you may choose to use an oven heated to 350 degrees Fahrenheit instead of a fire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thank you for your patience in waiting for this update. My muse patiently waited for me to finish up my Latin class before bombarding me with the result that I managed a "A" in the class. Also, you will note that I have a co-author for this chapter, my twin sister, Rhyselle. I could not have finished the chapter without her most able assistance and input._

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters, places and events belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and its licensees. Anything you don't recognize belong to the authors._

_Dedicated to my fanfic friends both old and new. You have kept me going, and I thank you for it!_

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter Six**

_By Dancingkatz and Rhyselle_

* * *

**Edoras – Late February T.A. 3019**

Eowyn was on the verge of summoning the healer. Only the knowledge that he would tell her "I told you so" and do nothing was preventing her from telling the boy who was currently bringing in a fresh butt of water to fetch the old man. She bent over her cousin and begged him to squeeze her hand but he was unresponsive.

Only hours ago Theodred had lost the colour he'd gained over the past two days and his skin had since become burning hot to the touch. The few times his eyelids fluttered open the eyes beneath them were dull and empty.

Nothing she'd done seemed to help. The edges of the wound were inflamed and red streaks were appearing on the skin around it, all signs of infection.

It made no sense, if the wound was going to infect, it should have done so much earlier. She had done everything she could, given her limited knowledge, to keep the wound clean. The bandages were even boiled since she remembered overhearing Gamling telling Eomer that using boiled cloths to protect a cut on a mare's leg would keep the injury from going bad. If it worked for horses, she thought, then it ought to have worked for Theodred.

The boy had filled the ewer with the fresh water and was about to leave when suddenly Theodred started convulsing. Near panic now, Eowyn told the boy to fetch the healer and _hurry!_ Pride or not, this was far beyond her knowledge.

"Please Theo, don't…" She wanted to wail aloud in frustration and despair. He'd been getting better, he'd been responding to her voice, following her movements with his eyes, and even speaking to her once or twice.

She had just finished bathing and rebandaging the wound when he spoke to her the first time rather than muttering what Gamling had referred to once as fever-speech.

_"'Wyn?" His eyes were open and aware though weary and pain-filled._

_Eowyn stopped what she was doing and touched his forehead. The fever had broken and he obviously recognized her. "I'm here, Theo."_

"'_Wyn… where… is…." He groped with his left hand over his heart, trying to locate something._

_Eowyn realized immediately that he was searching for the lover's token and put it in his hand. "Here it is. Shhh."_

_He smiled as he felt the embroidered silk and hair under his fingers. "You'll… like… her…."_

"_I will? Then you must get well so you can escort me to meet your lady. What's her name?" Eowyn asked, as she closed the fastenings on his nightshirt and pulled the blanket back in place even though she thought she knew it from his earlier ramblings._

"_Edlyn… Her name is Edlyn…." His voice had faded as he slipped back into sleep._

Eowyn blinked back tears as she remembered the emotion that had filled those whispered words. It had only been hours ago that her cousin had spoken again to her about his bride, his voice full of love and pride in spite of its weakness. It seemed impossible that his condition could have deteriorated so quickly. She knelt by the side of the bed holding Theodred's head as the convulsions continued. _Where _was_ that healer?_

* * *

**May T.A. 3018 – Helm's Deep**

Even if he'd been blinded, Theo would be able to tell when they were getting almost in sight of Helm's Deep--Brego always seemed to suddenly pick up energy, even if he were exhausted, as if he could feel his home nearing them. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but Brego was pulling on the reins, trying to get the bit between his teeth. And after the battle and the subsequent rebuilding of at least part of the hold, he was just too tired to want to have to hold the stallion back one handed. "Ceorl, I'm riding ahead. Bring the eored in for me."

Without waiting for an answer, he gave Brego leave to move into a canter and thence into a gallop, heading home.

The lookout blew the return call as his long-sighted gaze spied a galloping horse and rider. Edlyn had emerged from the Hall at the sound of the horn and started up the steps to the wall when the guard called that it was the Second Marshall. She immediately turned and ran for the barn where Gyldenides was stabled. Within minutes she had the mare saddled and was heading out the just opened gate, ignoring the shouts of the guard captain.

The wind was blowing the right direction to allow Theodred to faintly hear the horn call, and he smiled, leaning forward over Brego's neck. "Our ladies will be awaiting us, Brego." He laughed as Brego's ears twitched back toward him, and the stallion managed to put on a bit more speed.

Edlyn urged Gyldenides into a gallop towards where she saw the silhouette of Brego and Theodred. The mare scented the stallion and extended her gallop into a long run.

The sun broke out from behind the clouds and lit both Edlyn's long blond hair and the nearly identical gold coat of Gyldenides. Theo didn't have to pull Brego up as the two riders met; but the stallion overshot and looped back to come up on Edlyn's right side.

Edlyn kicked her feet free of the stirrups and launched herself at Theodred from Gydlenides' back. "You're safe!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

Theo dropped the reins and clamped his good arm around her waist, pulling her onto the saddle in front of him, while Brego nickered at the mare and rubbed heads with her. He ignored the pang that shot up from his right wrist as his mouth found Edlyn's and joy filled him as he held her against him. "I've missed you," he said into her golden hair when they came up for air.

Edlyn felt her heart would burst as his lips came down on hers. She'd missed him from the very first minute when he'd left the Deep to go on patrol, but had been practically eaten alive with worry when the eored didn't return as scheduled. "I missed you, too. What happened?" Her cornflower-blue eyes looked worriedly into his and she raised her right hand to stroke the line of his jaw.

"We were ambushed when responding to a raid, and once we'd dealt with that, we still had to deal with the orcs that had raided the steading." His face saddened. "There are six horses returning riderless, and I must inform the widows."

Sympathy filled Edlyn's heart and face. "Oh, may they ride safe into Bema's arms. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please," he whispered. He dreaded this particular duty--unlike his shield brother in Gondor, where letters would be sent to inform the families, he must do this face to face upon his return to the Deep.

"You won't ever have to give such sad news alone ever again, I promise," Edlyn told him.

He hugged her tighter for a moment in gratitude. "About half of us were injured in some manner or other. While the wounded were being tended, the rest of the eóred helped to repair and rebuild some of the buildings of the steading. We did get there in time to save most of them."

"Thank, Bema. Did they lose much of the spring plantings? Frea said that we still have plenty of seed left over. It would be a late harvest; but better than none at all."

"When Ceorl gets here, he'll know. I managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," he made a face, glancing down at his sling, "and he kept filling me up with sleeping draughts the first several days after the battle."

"Knowing you, you wouldn't have slept much at all without them. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to do it to keep you from trying to rebuild everything yourself one-handed! I'll have to thank him for taking such good care of you. I was so worried."

"Who's been taking care of you?" Theo brushed his finger tips along her cheekbone.

"Frea tries to. And I'm afraid that Heornlaf is rather upset with me," she said guiltily.

Theo chuckled. "You barely let him get the gate open before you and Gyldenides were flying down the causeway?"

She slipped her left arm around his waist, careful not to jar his injured arm. "That's pretty much the way it was. I couldn't stand to wait any longer to see you."

After making certain the she was not going to slip, he caught up the reins with his left hand and coaxed Brego into turning back towards the Deep. "Come on, Brego, Gyldenides will come along with us, but you're facing the wrong direction to go home."

Brego snorted and readily turned round. Gyldenides nickered again and settled alongside him as they headed towards the keep.

The horn of the lookout rang out twice more before they reached the foot of the causeway. Theo glanced behind and grinned to see the rest of his riders gradually catching up with them.

Soon Ceorl and Erkenbrand were flanking them, Ceorl bearing Theodred's banner as he rode his dapple grey at Theo's right. Erkenbrand frowned at Edlyn as his black settled into a rocking canter next to Gyldenides. It was obvious that he suspected the manner of her departure from the keep.

"After this display, you're going to have to make things official, Theo," he said once Edlyn had looked appropriately repentant.

Theo squeezed Edlyn around the waist as he answered, "I'd intended to speak with you and Edlyn upon our return." He smiled at the man who had all but raised him. "Can you bear to take me for a son by law?"

"You're already the son of my heart. We may as well make it legal!" Erkenbrand laughed and smiled at Theo and his daughter, who was blushing like a rose.

They started up the causeway, Erkenbrand and Ceorl falling behind Brego and Gyldenides, and the troop following in pairs. Heornlaf had the gates fully open and stood just beyond them, his arms crossed and an irritated look on his face. Theodred looked up at the walls and then at the Hornburg and breathed a silent prayer to Bema in thanksgiving for bringing him home safely to Edlyn and his people. "Well met, Heornlaf, it is good to be home again," the prince said as he pulled Brego up before the irritated man.

Edlyn was reveling in the fact that Theo had made it home safely; silently promising an additional offering of mead to Bema before she went to bed that night. And tonight she'd be able to actually sleep since she wouldn't be imagining the dreadful possibilities that could have overtaken Theodred on the patrol.

Theodred relaxed in the saddle, not wanting to let go of Edlyn, but knowing that he needed to see Brego stabled and then to go see the widows of those who were now in the halls of their long-fathers.

Edlyn, understanding him without words, whispered, "Let me down, Theo."

He pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before dropping the reins and steadying her as she slid from the saddle. When he released her she gently nudged Gyldenides away with her foot and slid down Brego's shoulder to land on the flagstones of the courtyard.

Theodred dismounted, grimacing for a moment as the impact of his feet hitting the ground jarred his fractured wrist. Brego nudged him with his whiskery nose, seeking sugarloaf. Edlyn already had some of the treat out of her belt pouch for both Brego and Gyldenides.

Theo fumbled awkwardly across his body to his belt pouch to pull out the piece he'd saved for the return from patrol, and added it to Brego's reward.

Heornlaf coughed politely, seeking their attention once the horses had been given their treats.

"Yes, Captain." Theodred handed Brego's reins to Ceorl, who had slipped up to stand next to him.

"If I might have words with the Lady Edlyn, concerning her precipitous departure?" the Rider asked, obviously not happy with the young woman.

"Her father, Lord Erkenbrand, has already dealt with that, Captain. I do not see the need to re-address it." Theo smiled at the officer, and then sobering, reached for the saddlebags that held their sad burden.

Heornlaf scowled a moment then cracked a crooked smile. "Well, I would have to say that her patience was sorely tried. Pray, my lady, next time wait for _both_ gates to be opened?"

Edlyn blushed and nodded then turned to take the saddlebag from Theodred. It wasn't heavy but the bulk of it made it awkward for a man with only one working arm to handle. Ceorl quietly interjected that he would see Brego to the stables and settle him for the prince.

Edlyn glanced at Gyldenides and handed the saddlebag back to Theodred. "I'll be as quick as I can..." She was torn between her obligation to her mount and wanting to be with Theodred as he fulfilled his sad duty.

Around them, the rest of the eored was reuniting with their families and the injured were being taken into the keep for care. Erkenbrand nodded his head towards one of the youths who had arrived in the courtyard upon the arrival of the troop and gruffly told him to see to Gyldenides. "Just follow Brego, as her box is next to his."

Edlyn gave her father a quick kiss of gratitude and returned to Theo's side.

Theo swallowed and took a deep breath as he focused on the group of women standing on the steps to the hall, who were looking at the milling group of Riders and horses, their faces falling into grief one by one as the riderless horses were recognized.

Edlyn walked with Theodred towards the group. Two were older and a hint of resignation underlay the grief on their faces. The others were younger, some with small children by their sides, and the youngest one was visibly pregnant.

Theodred turned to Edlyn and reached for the saddlebags. He lifted the flap and withdrew a carefully folded cloak. One of the older women recognized the embroidery on its edge and stepped forward, her face a mask of pride and despair.

"Baelfas," she whispered as she took it from the Third Marshal with trembling hands. "Thank you, your highness."

"He fought bravely," Theo said quietly. "He saved five children from the Uruk-hai--" His voice broke. "I was honored to have him at my side; he went to Bema with honour."

Only after the woman clutched the cloak to her breast did her tears start to fall. Edlyn finally realized that the cloak the newly bereaved held had to have been the one her husband had wrapped her in on her wedding day. Baelfas' widow stepped back and Edlyn told herself to remember to check on the grieving woman, and the other five as well.

One by one, Theodred presented the cloaks to the new widows, and offered up words that he hoped sounded as heartfelt to them as they were to him in remembering the deeds of those who were lost.

Edlyn blinked back her own tears and, once the last of the women had left for their quarters to grieve in private, she slipped her arm around Theo's waist and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'll make sure that food is taken to them and see if they need anything."

He buried his face in her hair and fought to hold onto his composure. His emotions roiled within him. Grief tried to overwhelm the joy that had filled him upon his first sight of Edlyn.

And then, at her words, it receded a bit, and he felt comfort that he was not alone in this sad task. "I thank you, min heorte. We will farewell them this night. But I know they will not grudge us our betrothal; they would have been honoured to support us as we plight our troth."

"Come, you need to be seen by the healer, eat and rest. I'll see Frea and make things ready for the wake tonight. Though knowing her, she already has it in hand." She led him into the Hall.

* * *

Edlyn closed the door of the apartments of the last of the six widows whom she had visited after checking on Gyldenides, and the talking to Frea about the possibility of having to send seed to the holding. She glanced out one of the slit windows and saw that the sun was nearing the horizon and the sky was turning red. She'd have to hurry and change into a clean gown. When she opened the door to Erkenbrand's apartments she found her father already bathed and dressed and sitting in his chair by the fireside.

"Running late?" he asked.

She nodded but took the time to cross the room and embrace him. "I'm so glad you're home safe, father."

"There's something for you, lying on your bed. Now get changed. You don't exactly look like a lady about to be betrothed." He tugged at a strand of her hair which had tumbled free from where she'd hastily pinned it up out of her way.

She laughed at him and went to her room to discover a gown lying on top of the coverlet. It was made of layers of finely pleated white silk with a green corselet embroidered over with gold threads. She stopped in her tracks completely stunned, and then recognized the scent of the sharpwood and flowers that rose from the chest of her dead mother's belongings the few times she'd been present when Erkenbrand had opened it.

She was still staring at the gown when Frea bustled into the room. "Bema, girl! Get a move on!" She steered the younger woman away from the bed and towards the corner where hot water waited. "How will it look if you aren't there when everything begins?"

Within fifteen minutes Frea had laced her future mistress into the gown and had started to brush out her hair. "Where are your good slippers, Edlyn? I think we'll just let your hair fall free." She spotted the missing slippers under the edge of the bed and slid them onto Edlyn's feet before straightening and tipping Edlyn's face upwards. "I do wish your mother could be here. She would be so happy to see you in this gown. She wore it the night she was betrothed to your father, you know."

A knock came at the door and Erkenbrand inquired if Edlyn was ready yet.

Frea opened the door and smiled. "See for yourself."

Erkenbrand drew a sharp breath as he stared at his daughter. "You are the image of her."

His heart was in his eyes, the love he had for his wife mingled with the grief of her loss and his pride in Edlyn.

Edlyn crossed the room to her father and took his hands in her own. "Father..."

He smiled crookedly at her. "Well, I truly can't wait to see His Highness' expression when he sees you tonight."

Edlyn blushed and then Frea was shooing them out of the apartments and down the corridor to the Hall as her father tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow.

* * *

Theodred clapped a hand on Ceorl's shoulder as they left the prince's chamber. "I thank you for assisting me tonight. It has been long since I needed lacing into my clothing, but this," he indicated the green velvet robe embellished with gold embroidery of running horses about the hem and cuffs, and the White Horse of the Riddermark stitched in minute pearls at the shoulder, "isn't something to just fling on by oneself."

His aide snickered. "Well you could, but then it would look like one of those fancy table covers we saw the last time we were at the Mundburg."

Theo grinned and then sobered. "You do not think any will take it amiss and say that by my betrothal tonight I am dishonouring our glorious dead?"

"Not at all. In fact, I will bet they will have all in Bema's Hall toasting it."

Theodred increased his pace as they headed for the main hall where the keep's denizens were already gathered. Not because of the risk of being late, but because he could not wait to see his beloved once more. Theo knew that her presence would make the painful part of the evening bearable.

* * *

At the door Frea pressed a kiss to Edlyn's cheek, whispered that all would be well and crossed the Hall to where the Stirrup Cup and pitchers of mead waited.

Erkenbrand escorted Edlyn to the front of the hall near the dais where, when the King bothered to come to the Deep, the throne would sit, and where now two tables were arranged.

One was the high table for the Prince and the commanders of the Westfold and their ladies, the other stood unattended, six cups arranged thereon—each laying on its side, surrounding a loaf of bread and salt.

Frea carefully filled the Stirrup Cup and made sure that the gilded pitcher which would be used to fill the cups of the Fallen was filled with the correct amount of mead.

Edlyn stood beside her father and hoped that no one noticed her trembling.

* * *

Theodred paused outside the doorway to the hall, took a deep breath, then nodded for Ceorl to open it. He held his head high and marched, through the middle of the hall along the aisle that his people had left open for him, to the dais; straight and tall, the white of the new sling that supported his right arm picking up the light from the torches and the fire pit. He was met there by Frea who passed the Stirrup Cup into his hands with the words, "In memory of the Fallen."

The hall was silent save for the quiet sounds of shifting feet and the soft sobs of the weeping bereaved. Theodred looked into Frea's kind and sympathetic eyes as he took the cup in his left hand, using the supported fingers of his right to keep it balanced. He dipped his head once, and then looked out at the hall. He forced his eyes to skim over those assembled while various servers distributed cups of mead. When Frea nodded to him again and stepped back to the honour table, picking up the pitcher of mead set there, Theodred spoke.

"Baelfas. Lafwine. Ciaren. Anbidian. Magan. Alyfaen." He met the eyes of each of the widows in turn. "When this land was in dire need, they gave their strength to its protection, and their lives to preserve the lives of the helpless and weak. The blood of the long-fathers stirred in their hearts as they saw the enemy and put themselves in the way to keep the Uruk-hai from savaging the women and children and elderly of Sunbury Without thought for themselves, and bringing glory and honour upon their names, they made the highest sacrifice any could give for their fellow men. Hail, Baelfas!"

Edlyn kept her eyes on Theodred while a cup of mead was pressed into her hands by a server. Other servers continued to quietly provide the same for the others standing in the Hall.

Baelfas' widow stepped up to the table of honor and took up one of the cups. Frea filled it with mead and crumbled in a bit of bread and a pinch of salt. The widow stood, her head bowed, holding the cup in her hands, as Theodren named each of the others, and their bereaved wives, one by one, did likewise, until they all stood around the board.

The observers repeated "Hail Baelfas!" and each of the other names in turn, in a quiet respectful tone.

"Go you now to the Halls of Bema, to join with the warriors who have preceded you in honor. We gift you with mead and bread to sustain you, and with salt, to remind you of the tears of those who remain behind, who hope to join you one day, with honour." He lifted the cup in both hands, ignoring how it made his broken wrist hurt. "Hail the Glorious dead!"

"Hail the Glorious dead!" Edlyn repeated along with the rest of those present and drained the cup she held.

Theo closed his eyes as he drained the Stirrup cup, grieving for his lost men--friends, all of them--and shield brothers as after sipping from the goblets they held the widows processed down the open aisle and out the doors of the hall to pour out the contents of the goblets they held onto the sweet grass before the keep as a libation to Bema.

When Theo lowered the cup, he looked for Edlyn, needing to see her face. The dizzying warmth that filled him upon meeting her eyes could possibly be attributed to the large amount of mead he'd just consumed on an empty stomach, but perhaps, he thought, it could also be attributed to the look in her cornflower-blue eyes as she returned his gaze.

The hall momentarily appeared to fall into chaos as everyone moved to find their seats at the long trestle tables.

Edlyn lowered her goblet and gave Theodred a sympathetic look. He'd looked so weary when he'd lowered the Stirrup Cup; she really just wanted to take him and tuck him in, to sleep the clock round.

Frea quietly approached Theo and took the empty Stirrup Cup from him with a bow. She had to pass Edlyn as she carried it back to its place on the serving table, whispering as she stepped by her, "You will be the one doing this from now on, you know."

Erkenbrand snorted and escorted Edlyn to the high table where Theodred's commanders were taking their places along with their wives, standing until Theodred had taken his place at the center seat.

Theodred seated himself and the rest in the hall settled as the servers began to pass platters and bowls along the various tables.

Edlyn was surprised to find she felt hungry after all as she sat next to her father. This wasn't the first time she'd sat by his side at this table but lately she'd been more likely to be assisting Frea with organizing the servers and making sure the appropriate dishes got to the right tables.

"You did well, my prince," Erkenbrand said quietly. "It is a difficult duty; no matter how many times one must do it."

Frea carried a platter to Theodred, which contained plates of every dish offered, already cut up into bite size pieces so he needn't struggle with cutting his food one-handed.

"I have had to do this more frequently than I ever expected to have to," Theo responded, then smiled in gratitude at Frea as he transferred food to his plate.

"I have everything you requested ready, your highness," she said in a voice for Theodred's ears only as she waited for him to make his choices.

He nodded, "My thanks, Frea."

Edlyn accepted two slices of meat from the server who had appeared at her shoulder with a quiet "thank you." She then blinked as two other pieces made their way onto her plate.

"If you are going to be taking care of our Lord, you'll need to keep your strength up, my lady," Coerl said in an amused aside, taking several slices for himself as she turned her head to look at him.

Edlyn smiled shyly at the Rider and made sure to take more generous portions of the other dishes offered her.

Theodred conversed lightly with Heornlaf and his lady, although his Captain had a tendency to bring the conversation around to the need to up the vigilance of the rampart guard and other military matters, to his lady's not quite disguised boredom. She was more than pleased to turn her attention to Frea when that lady finished her serving duties and sat in the end seat of the high table.

Erkenbrand laughed at one of Heornlaf's comments about the brainlessness of the newest crop of recruits and reminded the man that it hadn't been all that long since he, Heornlaf, was one of those "brainless" recruits and see how well he'd turned out.

Edlyn shook her head, once her father got started on military matters, it was nearly impossible to turn the conversation to something else.

Ganotla, Ceorl's sister, leaned forward, and looking around her brother, asked, "Where did you get that lovely gown, Edlyn? I know I've never seen it before."

"It was my mother's. Father gave it to me earlier this evening." Edlyn grinned and added, "I'm terrified I'm going to spill something on it!"

Ceorl teased, "Just avoid the stew then."

"Sound advice, sir. Is that some I see on your sleeve?" she said teasing him back.

"Oh, I thought if I got hungry later, I'd have something to snack on."

Edlyn couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips at the witty reply.

Theo smiled at hearing her laugh. Despite the volume of the conversation and laughter in the rest of the hall, he knew he'd hear it if she were in the furthest corner.

Ganotla gave her brother a pained look, having to listen to his brand of humor more frequently than anyone else, and asked sweetly, "Oh, is that why I found that most interesting stain on your tunic when you came back from the stables this afternoon?"

"You mean the applesauce that Magan dribbled on me? He was just trying to share."

"Applesauce! That stallion is as sloppy as you are!"

Ceorl gave his sister an equally pained look and threw up his hands in surrender. Turning his back on Ganotla, he asked Edlyn in a louder voice, "How are the Twins doing? I saw them before we left on patrol and they were looking well."

Theo caught the question and turned his attention to Edlyn's response as he hadn't thought to ask about them with all that was on his mind since the return that afternoon.

Edlyn was always ready to talk about the Firstborn colt and filly, and the next while was filled with talk of their growth, and quickness to learn, as well as discussions as to the best way to train a young horse without it getting burnt out. "Oh, they've grown quite a bit and they both have developed quite a mischievous streak. I think they'll take first at the Gather-Meet"

Eventually discussion about the annual gathering of the various keeps and the entrants for the various competitions absorbed the entire table, only occasionally diverted by the growing rowdiness of the general tables in the hall, which was gradually growing darker and smokier as torches began to burn down and servers brought fresh wood for the fire pit.

Frea quietly rose and directed the servers to clear away the empty plates from the head table then disappeared into the kitchens for some minutes. When she returned she carried two beautifully wrought goblets in her hands, which she set at Theodred's left hand.

Theodred caught Ceorl's eye and nodded once before getting to his feet. He took hold of one of his eating irons and thumped it hard on the pewter plate that lay in front of him, the clang piercing through the babble of the hall, which quieted as his people turned towards the sound and saw him on his feet.

"We have honoured the dead this night, but now is the time to also show that life continues even when grief stalks the land." He came around the front of the table to middle of the dais after touching Erkenbrand on the shoulder, beckoning him to rise as well. Erkenbrand rose to his feet, drawing Edlyn to her feet and leading her round the table, draping the corner of his cloak over her.

As Theodred halted, Ceorl was there, fastening the prince's cloak over the rich robes he'd worn to feast the departed, and a quite susurrus ran through the Hall as people began to realize what was happening.

Frea filled the two goblets with mead and moved to stand so she would be behind the three principals, ready to hand the cups to Theodred and Edlyn at the proper time.

Once the older man had arrived before Theodred, Erkenbrand took Edlyn's right hand and placed it on the prince's right hand, while keeping his daughter still tucked beneath his cloak. "As is the long-custom of our people I am glad to give my daughter unto the keeping of a man of honour, who will cherish her, protect her and love her."

Theo found himself nervous. He wanted this--oh, how he wanted this--but still, to stand before all of his people to publicly take Edlyn for his own... He inhaled deeply and smiled. Then looking into Edlyn's eyes, he spoke clearly, his voice ringing through the Hall, "I will take Edlyn, Erkenbrand's daughter to cherish her, protect her, and love her. I will make her the lady of my life and the queen of my heart."

Edlyn's voice wasn't as loud as his but held just as much conviction. "I will take Theodred Theoden's son to cherish him, protect him, and love him. I will make him the lord of my life and the king of my heart."

"Hearing your troths to each other, I give you Edlyn to wed before the twelve-month is out in completion of your word." Erkenbrand then gently pushed Edlyn to Theodred and out from under his cloak. Theodred drew Edlyn close to his side and draped the corner of his cloak over her.

Frea stepped forward with the two cups and Erkenbrand took them from her. He looked at his prince and daughter, smiled and handed each a goblet. "Drink to each other and your future and seal your betrothal."

Keeping the fingers of his right hand around Edlyn's, Theo took the cup handed to him and raised it up, crooking his elbow so that her left arm could entwine with his when she drank. "I drink to thee, Edlyn, with love and honour and joy."

Her eyes locked with his, and smiling joyously, Edlyn responded, "I drink to thee, Theodred, with love and honour and joy." Then both raised their goblets together and drank.

The hall erupted into cheers and all those present drank to the newly troth plighted couple.

Theo head was swimming a bit when Frea took the empty cup from him, but he just stood there and gazed down at Edlyn's face, smiling. He banished that part of his mind that warned him that his father would be furious when he found out about this, and muffled all thoughts of anything save how much he loved the woman he held beneath his cloak.

On her part Edlyn felt as though she were floating she was so happy. She never wanted to be any other place than where she was now. She handed Frea the empty goblet with a deliriously happy smile.

Frea returned the smile and took the goblets back to the kitchen, returning shortly thereafter bearing a cake rich with fruit and marzipan. The couple exchanged a kiss and then cut into the cake with the knife that Erkenbrand offered them.

Everyone in the Hall ended up with a small piece of the cake by the time all was done.

Ceorl was grinning when he and his sister came up to congratulate them. "You DO need to let her out from under your cloak at some point tonight, your highness."

"Does he have to? I rather like it here," Edlyn said.

Erkenbrand raised an eyebrow. "You won't be spending the night in his cloak until your wedding night, my girl."

Frea interrupted then, with a most practical question. "When is the wedding?"

Theodred raised an eyebrow but forbore to remind Erkenbrand that Edlyn already had spent a night in his cloak.

"How quickly can it be organized?" Theodred asked, thinking about the rapidly approaching Gather-meet and other obligations.

"Not before the Gather-meet," Edlyn said, to his amusement . "There's too much that has to be done with the foals and other entries to have wedding preparations going on at the same time."

Edlyn suddenly felt tension in the arm that Theodred had wrapped around her and glanced up to see a look of weariness flash over his face before it was replaced by a grin. She added, "Why don't we talk about that in the morning? I'm tired even if no one else is."

Theodred gave her a tiny squeeze before releasing her and stepping back; raising her hand to be kissed. "Then I will let you go to your pleasant dreams, my lady." Then he softly added before he released her hand, "I assure you, _min heorte_, my dreams will be pleasant, too."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Fedranth, Boromir's Rohirrim stallion (And Brego's half-brother), is the creation of Evendim (go read her stories, they're excellent!) and I hope she doesn't mind my Theodred mentioning him._

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters, places and events are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate, heirs and licensees. This is a work of fan-fiction and is not intended to infringe on the rights owned by the above-named individuals and entities. All other characters, places and events are the property of the fanfic authors._

_Dedicated to Rowan, my nine-year old Rohirrim niece, and Starsearch, my equine best friend._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope - Chapter 7**

_By Dancingkatz and Rhyselle_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 – Edoras**

Eowyn held her breath as the elderly healer bent over her cousin's ominously still body. Theodred was still breathing and the seizure had stopped but it was obvious that he hung onto his life by the merest of threads.

"There is nothing to be done, my lady, save to ease the pain of his passing. The wound is putrid and the infection has spread too far." The old man looked across at her with pity in his eyes; pity for the dying prince and pity for her. He pulled a small vial from his bag and set them on the small table. "Two drops under his tongue, every hour. It should prevent any more seizures as well as dull the pain."

She didn't want to ask it but found the questions passing her lips anyway, "How long?"

The healer looked down at Theodred once more, his face bleak. "I will be very surprised if he lives to see the dawn, my lady." He looked back at Eowyn and frowned at her obvious exhaustion and distress. "You should rest and eat before you collapse. I will have my apprentice keep watch over him."

Eowyn bit back the sob that that was trying to escape and shook her head. "No. I will stay with him, until—" her voice failed her as she reached for Theodred's limp hand.

The healer touched Theodred's head and muttered a blessing before leaving the chamber. He stepped out into the corridor to find himself face to face with the King's Advisor. He frowned as the black-haired man craned his head to look over his shoulder into the room before the door was pulled shut.

"And what is his Highness' state?" Grima asked, turning a worried and concerned gaze to the healer's face.

"He lives, my lord. If you will pardon me, I have other patients to see." The healer shoved past the black haired man and disappeared around the corner.

Grima watched him out of sight and turned to gaze at the door again as if he could see through the heavily carved and gilded wood, his worried expression replaced by a self-satisfied smile. Before the door had been closed he'd seen Eowyn on her knees by the bed sobbing against Theodred's lax hand and the bluish pallor that lay over the prince's features. "He lives… For now, he lives. But not for much longer," he whispered in a voice rich with satisfaction.

* * *

**June T.A. 3018 - The Gather-Meet**

The weather had been good for the Gather-Meet so far; sunny and not too warm, the ground in good condition, not too hard and not mucky. The contingent from Helms Deep had been doing well much to Theodred's pleasure. The Firstborn and their dam had garnered much attention and the prizes for the top foals and broodmare, much to Edlyn's delight. The other five broodmares and foals, including Æblǽcan and her sturdy bay colt, who was the image of his sire, Brego, had placed well and Theodred had been interrupted throughout the following two days by men from other areas of the Riddermark who were interested in bringing such good bloodlines into their herds.

The first day of the Meet had been set aside for the showing and judging of the broodmares and foals, yearlings, and two-year olds who were beginning to show promise for their eventual occupations. The second day was reserved for the trials of the young men who wished to become Riders. Of course, a Marshal could acclaim a youth a Rider when he'd shown that he'd reached the appropriate level of prowess and proficiency, but there was a prestige attached to winning one's green Rider's cloak at the Gather-Meet that a private acclamation didn't have. The youths and their mounts were put through an increasingly difficult set of activities, ending with a huge mock battle and melee. Theodred was planning to keep an eye on the outcome of the trials, as he was looking for more Riders to augment Helm's Deep's eóreds. In the meantime, the horses that were going to participate in the contests and races held during the third through fifth days of the meet were exercised, groomed to within an inch of their lives, and eyed by their opponents.

The first of the races to be run was a grueling cross country event over as varied a terrain as the organizers could find; where there weren't natural obstacles, man made ones had been placed. It was expected that this race would last at least five or six hours before the first of the contestants crossed the finish line. Theodred had himself participated in the event in the three times in the past, and finished second last year. This year Osbearn and his mount Breguswið were to have attempted it, but the chestnut stallion had pulled up lame from a warm-up run the previous morning, and despite Brego's fitness to race, his own right wrist was still recovering from being fractured during the previous month's battle at Sunbury; preventing him from taking Osbearn's place. Helm's Deep would have no competitor entered for the first time in years.

Ring-jousting, archery from horseback, and other riding and martial skill competitions would be held while the race was run. Additionally, there were competitions in non-martial things, such as mead-brewing, saddle-making, and so forth, as well as the large collection of merchants who came from as far away as Tharbad and Dol Amroth to sell their wares at one of the largest gatherings of the Rohirrim each year.

About thirty horses and riders were currently gathered near the starting point for the race. Among the chestnuts, browns, and bays, a golden mare ridden by a youth wearing a green hood over his hair stood out. Theodred, carrying his favorite spear and the narrow lance he was to use in his pass at ring jousting, urged Brego into a trot and headed for the area where those competitions were taking place. By chance, he glanced towards the race start point and did a double take as he recognized the unmistakable golden coat of Edlyn's mare, Gyldenides. "She didn't!" he breathed and pulled Brego up sharply, confusing the stallion, who swung his head around and looked at him with an obvious "What was _that_ about?!" look on his expressive face.

* * *

Edlyn whispered reassurances to Gyldenides as the other horses, most of them stallions, jostled for position. She had asked Theodred about letting her ride the race when Osbearn's mount had gone lame and he'd told her no. But since he was unable to ride in it because of his wrist there was no one else available to represent Helms Deep. The points lost by not having a runner in the race would hurt the keep's reputation so she had sneaked from her pavilion before dawn and kept herself and Gyldenides out of sight until time for the race to begin. Suddenly a blast was blown on a horn and the thirty horses surged forwards. Edlyn bent over Gyldenides' neck with a quick prayer to Bema that they at least finish the race.

* * *

Theo's lips tightened as he watched her out of sight, remembering last year's race and the treacherous course. He hadn't told her that she wasn't to enter the race on previous day because of some foolish idea that a woman could not ride as well as a man; but because he didn't want the lady of his heart risked by such a dangerous undertaking—particularly on a mount as inexperienced as the young Gyldenides. Brego sidestepped, impatient to be on his way to the tests of skill, catching Theodred unawares for a change.

Ceorl trotted up on his sorrel mare, Selethryth, just in time to steady his prince. "Is your arm giving you trouble?" he asked looking worriedly at his prince. The Rider was competing in the ring-jousting, but his true forte was field-ball and he'd likely be eliminated from the jousting after the first round.

Theodred collected himself and answered his friend, "I just got a bit distracted. I'm all right, and so is my wrist." He gave Brego the office to go on, trotting at Ceorl's side, but his anger at Edlyn's action, born of fear, increased.

Ceorl nodded and jerked his head at a group of riders from Aldburg who were approaching. "Your cousin is here."

Despite his ire at Edlyn's rash act, Theo smiled at the 27-year-old rider who brought his mount, Firefoot, up alongside Brego. "Well met, Eomer! Are you challenging me today in the spear throw?"

"Of course, cousin! I have to uphold the honour of the Aldburg." Eomer grinned at Theo and nodded towards the splinted wrist. "Are you sure you want to risk humiliation?"

"Humiliation, what's that?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't do well with words of more than two syllables. Never mind, I'll point it out to you when you lose," Eomer teased, knowing that even with a compromised wrist, his cousin was one of the best men with a spear in the Mark.

Theo chuckled. "If you win, I'll buy the mead for you and your companions."

"If you win, I'll do likewise." Eomer agreed and the two men shook hands on it. Theodred grinned and added, "And since I'm known to be miserly--don't expect to win." He nudged Brego with his heels and the stallion nickered and picked up speed, heading with purpose to the event field.

* * *

By the time Edlyn had reached the halfway point of the race, the sun was just past its zenith and she had long since begun regretting her decision to enter the race. She chose to sacrifice speed for safety in order to guide Gyldenides down a steep escarpment that had already taken five riders out of the race. Now safely at the bottom of the gorge, she spied the bright banner that marked the way she was to go along the stream bed. The water was shallow and the streambed sandy so she decided to take Gyldenides downstream in the water rather than risk slipping on the slate that lined most of the bank.She resolutely kept her eyes on the way ahead in spite of hearing the sound of another horse and rider parting ways on the escarpment. By now, any thought that they might win the race was gone from her head. She just wanted to bring herself and Gyldenides through it unhurt.

* * *

Theo's anger simmered inside, and he found himself flinging the spear far harder and faster than ever before as he and Brego faced off competitor after competitor. _Why did she do this? If she comes back hurt... I _told_ her how dangerous it was for an untried mount!_

Eomer managed to make it to the fifth round before being eliminated, and jogged over to where Theodred awaited his next turn. "I owe you some mead, cousin. Come over to our camp this evening and I'll give you more than you can drink."

"I don't know; I can drink a fair lot, you know. You did well. Last year you only made it to the third round. Are you jousting today?"

"Thanks. Yes, but I don't expect to get very far against Erkenbrand. Really, couldn't you have left him at home and allowed some other fellow the glory for once?"

"He'd never forgive me. And I have reasons to keep on his good side lately."

"Oh?" Eomer raised an eyebrow and looked expectant.

Theodred looked about to be sure he would not be overheard, then urged Eomer away from the other men, moving to stand between their horses for privacy. "You _must_ swear on your most solemn oath to _never_ say a word about this to anyone until I give you leave."

Eomer promised his silence. "I won't even tell Eowyn."

"I am betrothed to Erkenbrand's daughter."

Eomer's eyebrow rose again and he looked thoughtful. "You haven't been to Edoras in months. I take it the King knows nothing of this?"

"He wouldn't even speak with me without that--unspeakable--present."

Eomer nodded. "It just gets worse and worse. Do you want me to come to Edoras with you when the Meet is over? I can distract the Worm and you can talk to your father in private about it."

Theo thought about it then shook his head. "The way he's been, if he sees you supporting me in this, he'll punish you, because I made a choice of my own. I'd rather not cause you more trouble, cousin. I think I prefer to present him with a marriage accomplished and consummated, and ask forgiveness at that point than risk him forbidding Edlyn and me to wed."

"If there's anything I can do to help, you will let me know, won't you?" Eomer squeezed his cousin's shoulder in commiseration then looked over towards the competition field. "They're calling for you. Good luck."

"Thanks, coz. Good luck on the jousting. You'll probably win that mead back from me then."

Theo mounted Brego and returned to the starting point, set Brego into a gallop and envisioned the point of his spear going right through Grima's greasy head--and once again the spear landed perfectly centered it on the target.

* * *

Edlyn pulled Gyldenides up for a minute before they left the stream, and allowed her to drink and took a swallow of water from her canteen herself. If she were right, she was more than halfway through the route and the roughest part was yet to come. She had discovered that what made the cross country race truly dangerous was the necessity for speed. If a rider took the course at a walk or slow trot it was possible to successfully navigate the obstacles without any real problems; but when time constraints were added into the picture, it became a challenge for the rider to be able to pick the places and times where speed was a liability rather than an asset. So the race was truly a test for the rider as well as the horse. She spied the next marker and began to guide the mare up and out of the gorge following a "trail" that was little more than scratches on the stone.

Once out of the gorge, she found her way was straight forward over rolling grassland and urged Gyldenides to her best speed only to find that the land was crisscrossed by hidden ditches. Luckily, Gyldenides had realized the first one was there and leapt it easily. Trusting her horse, Edlyn let the mare pick their way and decide where to jump the barriers. They passed several other horses and riders who had come afoul of the hidden traps and a quick calculation told Edlyn that more than half of the starting field had been disqualified.

On the far side of the ditch field were several built up walls of stone and brush of varying heights amid very uneven ground. As Edlyn urged the sweating mare forwards over the first of the obstacles, she saw a sorrel and its rider go down at the furthest wall. Gyldenides was still steady over the walls, though her speed had diminished and her coat was foam flecked and dusty, but she seemed intent on continuing the race.

As they finally reached the last obstacle of that section, Edlyn saw that instead of just a brush covered wall, the ground on the other side had been built up into a dike crossed by two ditches about a man's height apart. The sorrel had mistimed his leaps and gone forefeet first into the second ditch. The animal was obviously gravely injured and his rider lay ominously still. Edlyn continued on, her heart in her throat and sudden tears stinging her eyes. There was nothing she could do except get to the end of the race and tell someone what happened. Or perhaps one of the fallen riders would be able to put the poor beast out of his misery and take the animal's rider to a healer.

This race was definitely nothing liked she'd expected!

* * *

As Theo was accepting the congratulations of the other Riders for winning the spear throwing competition and earning more overall points for Helm's Deep, he caught sight of several exhausted looking horses and riders, some of them limping, returning from the direction of the cross country course. One of the hobbling mares was almost completely covered with mud and what little of her coat showed through was light enough that, for a moment, he thought it was Gyldenides--and his heart went into his throat. He was about to push Brego through the crowd of riders who were still offering their praise for his skill when the horse was turned and he saw that it was a grey, and not his lady's mount.

Then the call went out that the Ring-jousting competition was about to begin and Theodred headed over to where he could see Erkenbrand waiting with the younger riders who were competing for the first time. His imagination was being particularly strong this day--as witnessed by his ability to clearly picture Wormtongue pinned to the targets he'd thrown his spear at--but it also showed him a whole variety of mishaps, dangers, and evil consequences featuring Edlyn and Gyldenides.

Erkenbrand waved at Theodred from the back of his mount, Whitcalc, a burly black with a white sock on his near foreleg, his lance balanced crosswise across the animal's withers.

Theo put a pleased expression on his face, "Well, I upheld the honour of Helm's Deep." He handed the spear he still carried to one of the youths who were milling about and bade him to return it to his tent at their camp. "Is today going to be five or six times running that you do likewise?"

"Six, if Bema is kind," Erkenbrand said with a smile. "And I'm certain that our novices will acquit themselves honourably."

Brego eyed the lance, took a step forward and rubbed his chin across the wooden shaft.

Theo sighed and pulled him back again. "Idiot beast. I can scratch your chin if you need it; don't go damaging Lord Erkenbrand's gear."

Erkenbrand gave the bay stallion a mock-glare and grabbed for the lance as it wobbled. Whitcalc, an old campaigner and long used to Brego's foibles, merely flicked an ear and cocked his right hind foot, intent on dozing until it was time for the contest to begin.

Another of the horses that had fallen out of the cross-country race arrived, and Theo immediately turned to see who it was.

"That bag of bones could--" Erkenbrand frowned at Theodred's action. "What is it? I thought that Osbearn's mount was gone lame?"

"Oh, I'm wondering who is going to end up with the points we weren't able to get this year." Theo hastily covered his action. "That's one of Eomer's Riders just come back. I wonder where he came to grief?"

"Have a bet on it, do you?" Erkenbrand asked, his gaze drawn to the jousting field as the first of the rings were hung from the arches.

Theo shook his head. "No. I just hope we can accrue enough points from our other matches to make up for it, though."

"Well, the ten we have in the gymkhana tomorrow should get us plenty, and Ceorl is certain to give us a victory in field-ball. Then there are the melees."

"And you will give us the ring-jousting, along with these other fine riders." Theodred saluted the novices and settled his lance more firmly in his stirrup.

The referee called for the first of the competitors and Erkenbrand nodded at the youngest of the Helm's Deep competitors. The youth took a deep breath and trotted his sorrel mare to the starting point with five other young riders from other keeps.

"Leofric's going to be good at this, if he can just get over his nerves," Erkenbrand observed.

"Like I did?" Theo gazed at the youth, remembering when it was he who Erkenbrand had trained and encouraged.

"Yes. Ah, that's it! Good job!" Leofric had dropped his reins and guided his cantering horse with only his legs, picking up all six rings on his lance. Theodred cheered along with the rest of the Helm's Deep contingent as the youth swung back around towards them, blushing and grinning madly. Only one other rider of that group managed to get all six rings and in the end had trotted his mount in order to get the final one.

Eomer and Theodred easily gathered up all six rings, as did Erkenbrand. The rounds continued, the rings getting progressively smaller and more riders becoming disqualified.

Theo made it through five perfect passes but on the sixth pass, he only got three, and on the seventh, he only managed to get one. He resigned from the competition with good grace, and hoped that Erkenbrand hadn't noticed his distraction with the returning racers.

Eomer made it through to the final pass but didn't get a single one of the rings which were now barely larger than a wedding band. Leofric followed the third marshal and managed to get two of the rings. Erkenbrand clapped the boy on the shoulder as he returned to where the competitors waited. "Very good, lad! See me after this is over and I'll show you how to avoid that shake of your lance tip at the gallop."

When Eomer walked his mount up beside Brego, Theodred turned his eyes away from the place where the failed racers were being treated for their injuries and their horses were being cared for. "It seems that I owe you some mead now. Shall we make it an even exchange, a cask of Frea's mead for a cask of your best?"

"For Frea's mead, I'll trade three casks of our best, cousin!"

The remaining riders, while collecting some of the rings failed to get all six, so when Erkenbrand set his mount towards the rings at the gallop, everyone held their breath. "He's going to make it six years running," Theo said with satisfaction, and a moment later Erkenbrand pulled up at the end of the run, all six rings on the tip of his lance. The cheers that rang out came from every holding participating in the meet. This was a record number of perfect runs and wins by one rider.

"HUZZAH!" Theodred bellowed, punching his fist in the air, and Eomer was no less enthusiastic in his cheers.

Theodred clasped wrists in a warrior's grip with Erkenbrand when the older man came to join them.

Erkenbrand thanked him for his congratulations and glanced about, "I'm surprised that Edlyn isn't here. Usually she's the first to tackle me after I've won. Have you seen her?"

"I have not seen her since this morning," Theo truthfully said.

"She's probably showing off the Firstborn again or trailing Frea. When you see her, please share the good news with her, my prince." He bowed his head and rode off to cool his mount and to find something to drink. Theo watched him ride away, and then headed in the opposite direction, to where banners marked the end of the cross-country race.

* * *

Edlyn urged Gyldenides on. They had come up on the leaders just as the track turned into a bog. The larger and heavier stallions were having problems wading through the mud and muck, and their heavier riders weren't helping matters. Gyldenides didn't like the mud, but being lighter she was more able for the ground and easily bypassed the four struggling animals.

"That's it, go on!" Edlyn urged Gyldenides as their lead grew. Just as the mare seemed to have a sixth sense for the ditches, she seemed able to pick the best footing and gained in speed. As the mud-spattered mare finally climbed up the bank out of the bog, Edlyn dared hope that they might not only finish but win the race. She moved her weight further forward over the mare's withers and let Gyldenides have her head. She knew that as soon as the stallions got out of the bog, their lead would shorten quickly so it behooved her to make sure it was as long as possible before then.

She could hear the hoof beats of the four stallions approaching from behind as she guided Gyldenides towards the last of the obstacles, which looked like nothing more or less than a collapsed barn overgrown by vines and weeds, at the end of the ravine. Kicking her heels hard into Gyldenides sides with a silent apology, she took hold of a generous handful of the flaxen mane and sent a quick heartfelt prayer to Bema.

The golden mare, her legs and belly smeared with black mud from the bog, and her neck covered with foaming sweat, launched herself over the obstacle, coming down mere feet from the other side of it. For a moment Edlyn was afraid she was going to fly over Gyldenides' head but she managed to keep her balance and urged her towards the finish line.

* * *

Theodred dismounted and began to walk Brego back and forth as he waited for the racers to come into view of the finish line. His worry and fear increased, and suddenly transmuted in icy fury. How could she do this to him? Didn't she realize how much he feared for her safety?

Eomer was likewise walking Firefoot, cooling him down. He reached out and caught Theo by the shoulder. "I can see the lead racers. Looks live five of them with a pale horse leading."

Theo whipped his head around, having been at the opposite end of the path he'd paced, and stared hard, fearing and hoping at the same time.

* * *

Blinded by Gyldenides' flying mane and her own sweat, Edlyn didn't see that Theodred was waiting with Brego as she sought to slow the over-excited and weary mare. The green and gold ribbon that had marked the finish line was fluttering about Gyldenides neck and tangling with her mane as the spectators cheered and shouted. Edlyn was unaware that as they taken the last obstacle her hood had fallen back and her long golden hair streamed out behind her, a match for her horse's coat. Gasps were interspersed with the cheers, for no one could remember a time when a woman had ridden in, much less won, the cross-country trial.

Eomer looked from Theodred to the woman riding the winner and back, and tactfully took hold of Brego's headstall. "I'll take Brego back and get one of the youngsters to start grooming him. You can introduce me later on."

Theo nodded, handing over the reins to his cousin and headed for the circle of people who were now surrounding Gyldenides and Edlyn.

Edlyn didn't know what to do about the hands that kept patting Gyldenides sides and her own legs. "Please, let us move. I have to walk her." She looked about since the crowd wasn't listening to her, and if she didn't get Gyldenides walking very soon the mare's muscles were going to lock up. Then Theodred pushed forward and took hold of Gyldenides' bridle, and called out, "Let us pass!"

Recognizing the King's son, the crowd reluctantly stepped back.

Theo looked up at Edlyn, and offered his congratulations, but the anger was still strong behind his facade of pleasure at the win. He waited for her to slide from the saddle, beckoning for her to walk next to him back to the Helm's Deep encampment.

Edlyn gritted her teeth as she released the reins from suddenly her cramping hands, dismounted, and found her legs collapsing beneath her. Theodred caught her around the waist and held her up.

"Are you injured?" he asked in a very quiet and controlled voice.

Edlyn shook her head, not meeting his eyes, "No, I don't think so. My legs just won't hold me up." She'd never felt so weary and weak in her life.

Theodred looked about, caught sight of a familiar youth and summoned him over. He turned the mare over to the boy and instructed him to walk her until she was cool and then to clean, groom, feed, and water her. The youth nodded and took the reins, murmuring softly to the tired mare as he gently led her towards the open field where the other horses grazed.

"Your father wondered where you were when you didn't congratulate him on winning the ring-jousting competition." Theo didn't look down at her, keeping his eyes on the pavilions and tents that made up the Helm's Deep encampment. Edlyn shuddered and bit her lip as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her father was going to _kill_ her if Theodred didn't do it for him first.

The prince nodded in greeting to those who greeted him and Edlyn, but would not be deterred from his destination. Bypassing his own pavilion, he supported her until they reached the small tent she shared with Frea.

Theo opened the door flap and pushed her inside ahead of him, and then let the flap fall behind him. "Just _what _in Bema's namedid you think you were doing?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so those beyond the tent walls could not hear. His hands were clenched and two spots of high colour burned in his cheeks.

Edlyn couldn't answer. She'd entered the race because she'd been angry with Theodred for his point blank refusal to let her ride. Her father had often said that when anger entered, one's intelligence left by the back door. It certainly seemed that he was right. She hadn't been thinking at all, and it was only by the grace of Bema and sheer unadulterated good luck that she and Gyldenides had made it safely to the finish. As soon as she'd seen Theodred's face, any thought of honour or fame earned for the keep by riding in the race turned as bitter as ashes.

"You could have been _killed_. Do you _know_ what it was like to see the fallen and failed coming back? Some of them _still_ haven't come back!"

That struck her like a knife. The memory of the crippled sorrel and his too-still rider flashed before her eyes and she dissolved into sobs.

Theodred took her by the upper arms and shook her once, not hard, but enough to emphasize his words. "All I could see was _you_ dead because Gyldenides stumbled or misjudged a jump. Damn it, Edlyn!" He pulled her close and kissed her hard before pushing her down onto her cot. "_Stay_ here until I tell you otherwise!" He whirled and left the tent, and headed for the only comfort he'd ever had in the years of his emotional exile from his father: Brego.

Edlyn stared at the tent flap and then fell sideways onto the blankets, clutching at the pillow and soaking it with her tears. Her silent self-castigation was ended by her weariness; it didn't take long before she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Brego gave Theodred a long suffering look as Eomer stepped back from the stallion, the Third Marshal stripped to the waist and holding a brush in his hand. Theo stripped off his own tunic, picked up the extra brush, and began to make long sweeping strokes down his mount's near side. Over the bay's back, Eomer looked at Theodred as he continued to groom the off side.

"So that is your lady love," he finally said, "Hand me the hoof pick, please. It should be in the bucket by your feet. I take it that you aren't very happy with your betrothed right now?

Theo handed the implement over and sighed. "I've been terrified for her all day, since I saw her take off when the race started. I told her yesterday she was _not_ to take Osbearn's place. I came in second last year, I _know_ how treacherous that course is, and she hadn't any idea. And to attempt it with an untried mare?" He visibly shuddered. "It was nothing short of a miracle that she and Gyldenides came through unscathed, much less won."

Eomer blanched at the thought. "I don't think even Eowyn would try a stunt like that."

"And if Erkenbrand still doesn't know, he will soon, once the word makes it through the camps." Theo began to detangle Brego's forelock, taking the time to scratch behind the stallion's ears.

Eomer bent to pick up the stallion's forefoot and set to work with the hoof pick. "Erkenbrand didn't know... of course, he didn't know. Are you certain she's going to be alive to marry you once he finds out?"

"He won't kill her. She's the image of his beloved late wife." The prince rested his forehead against Brego's cheek and sighed. "I love her so much--it wasn't her disobeying me that I was angry about as much as how afraid I was for her--that she would put herself in such danger."

Eomer put Brego's foot down and straightened. "I don't think she really understood how dangerous it was. She looked completely overwhelmed." He paused and gave a crooked grin, "Like I was that time I attempted to ride one of the Mearas."

Theo tried to resist it but ended up snickering as the memory rolled forth from the back of his mind. "Your hair was practically standing on end. Father didn't have the heart to punish you like he'd intended after that."

Eomer laughed himself and moved to clean Brego's hind foot. "I certainly never attempted to ride any Mearas after that."

Theo dropped the brush and started untangling a snarl in Brego's mane. "Well, you're my heir presumptive right now, which gives you the right to request a Mearas to bear you. Of course he would have to agree first!"

"Ah, but that was the problem!" Eomer finished with the hoof and straightened, giving the bay a pat on the hindquarters after setting the hoof down. "In any event, I don't think you'll have to worry about your lady trying anything like this again."

Theo reached for the hoof pick to do the hooves on Brego's near side and chuckled. "I can only hope. Hold on beast, let me get your other hooves and then you can go lord it over the mares."

Brego snorted _well, get on with it, then! _and smartly picked up his near forefoot. The task only took a few minutes and Theodred straightened and slapped Brego on the shoulder. "Off you go, Brego. You did well today."

The stallion turned his head and blew a raspberry at his Rider then trotted off towards the herd of mares and foals that were grazing in the near distance.

Theo scooped up Eomer's tunic and tossed it to the younger man. "Thank you for taking care of Brego for me."

"My pleasure," Eomer said with a grin. "He and I have an agreement. He doesn't bite or step on me, and I don't turn him into glue."

"Assuming Erkenbrand doesn't demand the dissolution of my betrothal, might you make it to Helm's Deep at the end of July for the wedding?" The prince looked down at the trampled grass and added quietly, "I would truly like to have a family member there supporting me."

"I wouldn't miss it. Do you want me to send someone to Mundburg and let your shieldbrother know? I can get someone there with less notice from certain… Worms… than you."

Theo smiled, then sighed. "His father will never allow him to come."

"You're likely right. The last intelligence I received was that they are being hard pressed at the causeway forts. But they still stand." Eomer donned his tunic and shook out his long blond hair. "Eowyn would probably love to be there but she refuses to leave Edoras so long as the Worm is in residence."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "I'd have thought that she'd want to get away from that creeping pestilence."

Eomer sighed. "She would love to get away from him, but she refuses to leave Uncle to the creature's mercies. There doesn't seem to be much she can do, but if there's a chance she can keep regicide out of the Worm's mind--or at least keep him from acting on the thought--she insists on staying."

Theodred flinched at the word regicide. "I have tried so many times to warn my father about the Worm, and ever and ever Grima twists what I say to convince him that I wish Theoden-King to be swiftly replaced by Theodred-King. Which is so far from the truth of my desires that it is laughable to even consider it."

"Come, show me this golden mare your betrothed rides. She must be quite something." Eomer changed the subject swiftly, not liking to see the pain in his cousin's face.

Theo accepted the change of subject gratefully, and scanned the field to find where Gyldenides was. She stood beneath a canvas fly, the youth busily brushing the now dried mud from her side. "Come with me and meet the Golden Lady. If only it hadn't been Edlyn riding, I'd still be cheering that she was able to accomplish that which many experienced stallions aren't able to do."

"It was a record time, wasn't it?

"Actually, I don't know. I was otherwise distracted." They'd reached the mare and Theodred rummaged in his pouch for a bit of sugarloaf. The mare had certainly earned it.

Eomer looked Gyldenides over appreciatively. Even with her coat still partially marred by mud and her mane and tail tangled, she was still a beautiful animal.

Gyldenides raised her head when she smelled Theodred and the sugarloaf, even arching her neck a bit. She pricked her ears forward and delicately took the sugarloaf from Theodred's hand with a minimum of slobbering. Theo smiled at her and stroked her neck where the youth had already brushed off most of the dried mud. "You need to teach Brego to be so neat."

He then stooped and ran his hands down her forelegs, checking each for signs of swelling or heat, and then looked at her hooves.

The youth cleared his throat. "I haven't gotten to picking out her hooves yet, your highness. But I did check for stones and didn't see any."

Eomer watched as his cousin examined the mare for injury. "What are her bloodlines, Theo?"

Theodred told his cousin of Gydenides' sire and dam and forebears as he moved to check her back legs.

"Well, do let me know when you start breeding from her and I'll talk to you about getting one of her foals." Eomer offered the flat of his hand to the mare and murmured nonsense as her soft nose politely sniffed over his palm.

Theodred straightened up, satisfied that the mare had taken no hurt other than a few scratches on her chest and neck, likely from branches and the like. She truly appeared to be merely tired from all her exertions. "Don't laugh, but I'm hoping to maintain the golden coat as well as the stamina from her Sire. Dol Amroth is famous for their greys; why shouldn't Helm's Deep become famous for our golden beauties?"

"Why not? She's beautiful."

Gyldenides had determined there was no more sugarloaf forthcoming and so laid her chin on the Third Marshal's shoulder, patently asking for a neck rub. Eomer laughed and gently rubbed his knuckles against the large muscle on the side of her neck just behind her poll. "She certainly isn't shy, is she?"

"No. Not that."

Their attention was suddenly captured by the sound of Erkenbrand's voice rising in ire over the noise of the camp. "She did _WHAT_?!"

Theodred actually flinched.

"I think that Erkenbrand has found out, cousin." Eomer gave Theo a sympathetic look.

"I'd better get back and diffuse my future father-by-law's ire." He gave Gyldenides a final pat and then bowed to her. "Thank you for keeping my stubborn lady safe. Next time, do you think you might find a way to completely dissuade her from risking her and your necks?"

Gyldenides lifted her head from Eomer's shoulder and shook it with a whinny.

Theodred found the remains of his anger draining away as the mare's reaction made him laugh. "I'll see you later, cousin. Feel free to join our evening meal if you wish." Theo added slyly, "Frea's cooking."

"It was a pleasure, my lady," Eomer said to the mare as he, too, bowed. Then he laughed at Theo's words. "Frea's cooking and the mead? I'll definitely be there. Besides, I do want to meet your paragon. 'Til later, cousin." The Third Marshal strode off towards his own camp.

Theodred slipped the boy who was finishing up the grooming a token to use in bartering for goods in the merchants' tents, and headed back to where he'd left Edlyn.

* * *

Erkenbrand was in front of Edlyn's pavilion facing off with Frea, who was adamantly refusing to let him enter.

"Not until you calm down. You can rant at her later." The shorter woman crossed her arms and frowned up at the tall grizzled rider. "She already knows she's in more trouble than she's ever been in. You can ream her out when she wakes up."

Erkenbrand took a deep breath and looked as though he were about to explode with anger. The young man who Theodred had set as a guard on the pavilion looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but where he was, with the formidable lieutenant and the equally formidable Frea at loggerheads.

Theodred strode up to the pair. "Dare I hope she stayed put, like I told her to?"

Frea turned towards Theo, dipped a curtsey and answered. "She hasn't moved from her cot, your highness."

"Good. Gyldenides is all right--came through far better than rego did last year."

Erkenbrand turned towards Theo, still angry. "You knew about this?"

"I knew she wanted to do it, and I forbade her to do so last night." Theo added dryly, "I'm surprised you didn't hear our argument."

Erkenbrand had the grace to look embarrassed, as he had been deeply involved in his own argument concerning certain matters, and the succeeding wrestling match, to notice much of anything the evening before.

"I assumed she'd obey and then, just as the race started, I recognized Gyldenides in the pack. Before I could call her out, they dropped the starting flag, and it was too late."

Erkenbrand deflated somewhat. "She wasn't hurt?"

"Not from the race, and I resisted the temptation to turn her over my knee when I walked her back here after."

Erkenbrand was silent a moment. "Since she disobeyed you, I'll leave her punishment up to you. And if you still want to turn her over your knee I won't stop you. I'd expect something like this from her brothers, but not her."

"Her brothers wouldn't have lasted a third of that race," Frea snorted.

"I have to agree with you on that." Theo bit back a smile.

Ceorl arrived on the scene in time to hear Frea's and Theo's words. "I think those two boys have taken a few too many hits to the helm, actually. Thank goodness they're back at Helm's Deep."

Suddenly a crash came from inside the tent, pre-empting Erkenbrand's response.

Theo immediately pushed past Frea and the guard, shoving the flap aside. "Edlyn!"

Edlyn was sprawled on the ground, the cot and washstand fallen, the ewer and bowl broken into pieces. It appeared that she'd been wakened by the noise outside of the tent and had collapsed in her attempt to get off the cot.

Erkenbrand was right behind Theodred, while Frea looked in from the outside. The woman then turned to Ceorl and had him send to get a healer.

Theo dropped to his knees next to Edlyn, ignoring the shattered pottery. He took her into his arms, brushing her hair out of her face and looking worriedly at her. "Edlyn?"

She groaned and opened her eyes, wincing. "I can't move. It hurts..."

Theo winced, knowing that it was his fault for not allowing her to walk and settle her muscles after the difficult ride.

Erkenbrand righted the cot and assisted Theodred with getting Edlyn back on it. Once she was lying down, Theo impersonally ran his hands along her arms, down to her hands; uncurling her fingers and discovering blisters on them from the reins.

Edlyn hadn't realized it was possible to hurt so much. She tried to pull away from Theodred's attentions, but her muscles were completely uncooperative, and if anything the pain grew worse.

Theo winced in sympathy, remembering his the previous year and called out, "Frea, get hot water, and get a tub in here! I know it feels horrible, Edlyn, but we'll fix that. I'm sorry, I should have let you walk it out. Forgive me?" he whispered to her, stroking her cheek gently.

She couldn't answer him, but pressed her face against his hand as she tried to stifle her sobs.

Erkenbrand shot a worried glance towards the tent flap. "Where is that healer?"

In short order, the tub was brought and the first of the hot water arrived, along with the healer, who Ceorl had finally routed out from the Aldburg camp. Frea pulled aside the door flap and ordered both Theodred and Erkenbrand out of the tent. "There isn't enough room for a flea to move in here and you're not married to her _yet_, your highness."

Theo gently kissed Edlyn's blistered fingers and whispered, "I'm not angry anymore, _min heorte_. I'll be back when the healer and Frea are done." He followed Erkenbrand from the tent and bit back a sigh at the sight of the men and women and children crowded around.

Ceorl had made sure to keep a small space free of the crowd directly in front of the doorway. He didn't have to say anything; the question in his eyes was the same as that of everyone else present.

Theodred gave Erkenbrand a few moments to say something, then, when the older man remained silent, stepped up on top of a small barrel that rested by the tent opening.

While Theodred addressed the crowd, Ceorl quietly moved to stand beside Erkenbrand. The man looked very old, tired, and most definitely worried to Ceorl's eye. He hadn't missed the lieutenant's angry shouting earlier, and if he didn't know better he wouldn't believe that this was the same man.

"Lady Edlyn is feeling the effects of her remarkable race this afternoon," Theo announced.

The crowd was pretty evenly split between those who had seen Gyldenides cross the finish line and those who had only heard of it and a quiet murmur of comment ran through it.

"However, I am sure she will be joining us at our celebratory feast this evening. Now, since I've been otherwise occupied for a while; would someone please inform me of our standings in the competitions are so far?" He made himself grin at his people, hiding his worry for his betrothed.

Ceorl spoke up. "Erkenbrand has outdone himself by winning not only the ring-jousting for a sixth year in a row, but also winning the tent-pegging competition."

At this Erkenbrand stirred. "Maelen Cedrigson took third in the ring-jousting in his first year of competition. And all twenty-eight of those who came to compete for acclamation as Riders passed their trials yesterday with the highest standings."

Theodred punched the air, "HUZZAH!"

One of the women called out, "The Firstborn took highest rank among the foals, and our yearlings took four of the top five places in their competition."

Others spoke up about the various competitions and it appeared that with the points earned by Edlyn's win, Helm's Deep led the other holdings in overall scores.

Lastly, one of the younger Riders added, "And of course, Frea's mead took the honours in the tasting tent."

Theo chuckled, leading a wave of amused laughter.

"Additionally his Highness won the spear-throwing," Ceorl added once the laughter died down. "How many years have you done that now?"

Theo looked at Erkenbrand and quirked an eyebrow. "What was it this time? Six or seven?"

Erkenbrand snorted, "You're asking an old man like me to remember?"

"All right, then I'll claim seven," Theodred joked.

Erkenbrand snorted again, but looked a bit brighter.

Theodred continued, "Now we've shown them our quality in competition, let's show the rest of the Riddermark what the word celebration really means! I'll expect to see all of you at your very best this night--we must outshine my cousin Eomer's camp! Go and prepare!"

Chattering happily and cheering, the crowd scattered, leaving Theodred alone with Ceorl and Erkenbrand. Erkenbrand kept looking at the door flap of his daughter's tent, worriedly.

The prince stepped down from the barrel and staggered a bit, accepting Ceorl's arm to balance himself.

Ceorl released Theodred and quipped, "Were you at Frea's mead like the six Rider recruits I caught yesterday evening?"

"I wish I had that excuse. My mind is elsewhere, that's all."

"If Lady Edlyn is suffering the aftereffects of her ride that I expect she is, the healer is going to be at least another hour. I heard that a message rider from Edoras arrived while you were taking care of Brego. He's supposed to be at the judge's pavilion," Ceorl told him. "Given just who is and isn't in Edoras right now, it might be a good idea to see what the man is carrying."

The prince nodded. "True. I'll go see about that. Ceorl, find my new squire and set him to making sure that my good dress tunic is brushed and ready for the feast this night. I can't have the rest of you outshining me." He grinned crookedly and headed for the Judges' pavilion, accompanied by Erkenbrand, hiding his reluctance to see just what missive had arrived.

* * *

"This is wrong! Always we have offered hospitality out in the marches. How can he ask this of us?" Theodred fretted a quarter of an hour later, glaring at the parchment that lay on the table, held open by two apples, a spare stirrup and a sheathed dagger.

Eomer was equally distressed. "We know how to determine friend from foe! Are we to slaughter women and children as well?" He glared at the messenger, who was obviously uncomfortable with the contents of his message.

Erkenbrand looked as though he wanted to spit. "That is the King's mark right enough, but the words can only have come from one creature."

"Yes, only the Worm would word it in this way--forcing us to lose our honour if we murder strangers in our land instead of hosting them, or to leave our lands undefended while we bring them to the Courts."

Suddenly, Eomer got a crafty look in his eye. "Ah, but the edict says 'stranger'. Theodred, do you remember what my mother always said about 'every man is my brother and friend'?"

Theodred glanced at Erkenbrand to see his reaction, and smiled slowly. Erkenbrand gave a great guffaw and smiled broadly. "Yes, that works, and none of us would be in violation of the text of this edict, either!"

The others quickly caught on, and the messenger looked relieved.

Theodred turned to the messenger. "You will report back to my Father that we have received his instruction and will carry it out." He motioned for someone to bring the man something to drink. "And that will be _all_ you report in regards to this matter. Use just the words I have told you."

The messenger saluted Theodred, still smiling. "Yes, your highness. Thank you."

"However, wait to make your departure for Edoras until tomorrow. You are welcome to join us as we celebrate Helm's Deep's winnings at this Gather-Meet."

"Gladly, your highness." The messenger bowed, and stepped back from the table.

Eomer nudged Theodred with his elbow. "Celebrating a bit early, aren't you? There's still four days to go before we know who wins all."

"Ah, but we celebrate our wins each night," Theo grinned.

"Well, then I'm sure that you have better food at your camp than we do at mine. So I'll gladly accept your invitation to supper."

Erkenbrand grinned. "Of course, Frea's mead has absolutely nothing to do with it, right?"

Theo picked up the scroll, pulling it free of the makeshift paperweights, and rolling it up. "I'll hold onto this. Let us put this matter out of our minds for now and go and enjoy each other's company."

There was a susurrus of agreement and the men departed to their camps and the evening meal, and, in the case of those from Helm's Deep, to the nightly celebration.

Theo and Erkenbrand walked with the messenger back to the Helm's Deep encampment, asking after the rider and his family. Eomer walked with them for a short way then turned off to his own encampment to change into more festive garb. Once they reached the camp, Erkenbrand took the messenger off to wash up and rest until the feast began, leaving Theodred free to go to Edlyn's tent, hoping Frea would allow him to see her.

The prince found Frea busily reigning over the camp kitchen and the final feast preparation but she paused in her work and waved him towards Edlyn's tent. "She's awake and waiting for you."

Theodred nodded and increased his pace until he halted before the closed tent flap, murmuring to the Rider who he'd earlier commandeered to guard Edlyn that he could stand down. The Rider saluted and left as Theo scratched at the canvas and called, "My lady, it's Theodred. May I enter?"

Edlyn answered him in the affirmative, and Theo ducked through the entrance. He hesitated a moment as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the tent's interior compared to the late afternoon sunlight outside. Edlyn was lying on her cot, her hair braided and dressed in a green linen gown over a white chemise, Frea's pillow added to her own to prop her up.

Theodred crossed to kneel next to the cot, reaching for her hands. "How do you feel? I'm sorry--"

He noted the bandages that covered the blisters and adjusted his grip so he couldn't cause her more pain.

Her response was to lean over and kiss him. "No, I'm sorry, Theo. I shouldn't have disobeyed you."

"I shouldn't have underestimated you." He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of the knuckles on his right hand. "Gyldenides is just fine. A few scratches from brushing against something but nothing at all serious. But now do you understand why I didn't want you to race?"

"Yes. It was so hard, but I couldn't stop. I had to finish it. Especially.…" Her voice trailed off.

"Especially?" Theo prompted.

She stopped talking and looked down at her bandaged hands, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Come, love, tell me." He reached for the small towel that lay on the table by the cot and used a corner of it to wipe her face.

"I saw a Rider and his horse go down. The Rider... his neck was broken and his horse... both his front legs were shattered."

Theodred sighed. "Last year, the reason I came in second was because I stopped to give mercy to a gelding that had broken his back coming down into a ravine. I still have nightmares about it."

"I should have stopped and done something but I was afraid…."

"It was better that you went on," he interrupted her. "Or it could have been you and Gyldenides who lay out there shattered--and I could not have borne that."

She looked at him. "What did my father say? I know he's angry with me."

"Well, he was... but he was just exasperated, and then worried about you. He said--and I quote--'I expect something like this from Deor and Ceorlaf, not from my daughter!'--unquote."

Edlyn couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She really didn't know what had possessed her to enter the race against Theo's direction except that it had seemed like a good idea at the time. "Can I plead temporary insanity?"

Theo pretended to hem and haw for a moment, then relented. "Let us call it in the past, and start afresh tonight."

Edlyn sighed and than asked him, "Do I have to stay in here? I really want to check on Gyldenides."

"Your grounding is over, my lady, and we'll go together to reassure you about your golden lady." He assisted her to her feet. "My cousin, Eomer, has already asked that when she is bred, if he might have one of the foals."

Edlyn looked surprised but said, "Of course, he can. But she won't be bred for at least three years."

"Eomer is infinitely patient when it comes to developing bloodlines. He and I are discussing the possibility of Helm's Deep becoming as famous for our golden ladies as Dol Amroth is for their greys."

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

Gyldenides was dozing when Edlyn and Theo walked out to the herd.

"There she is." Theodred made a nickering sound, alerting not only the mare but also Brego, who walked over to seek for a treat, snuffling at Theo's belt pouch.

Edlyn crooned appreciatively at Gyldenides and reached up to put her arms around the mare's neck. "You did wonderfully, my beauty."

Theo gave in and held out a fragment of sugarloaf on the palm of his hand to his stallion. "Here you are, consider it a reward for how well you did today, too."

The mare gently bumped her nose against Edlyn's shoulder and lipped at a loose strand of her hair before politely accepting the carrot that Edlyn had snagged from Frea's cooking supplies.

"You do realize that sugarloaf is bad for their teeth, don't you?" Edlyn teased Theo as Brego finished demolishing his treat.

"Only in excess, and Brego is sparing in comparison to his brother, Fedranth. Now, that one is a menace if you have even the slightest trace of it on your person."

"That's the stallion you gave your shieldbrother, isn't it?" Edlyn asked as she stooped to check Gyldenides' legs for any swelling or heat, and frowning as the bandages on her hands interfered with the task.

"Aye." Theo noted her expression and glanced at her bandaged hands. "I checked her this afternoon while Galfol was grooming her, and her legs were fine."

A gentle tap on the back of the pastern and the mare politely lifted up her hoof so Edlyn could inspect the frog and the condition of her shoe. "I know, but I always like to check her myself; just for my own peace of mind. It doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"I understand. I'm the same way with Brego." Theo scratched at Brego's favorite spot on his neck and the stallion half closed his eyes in enjoyment as his ears flopped over in a most undignified manner.

Edlyn carefully checked all four of the mare's legs and feet, finding nothing wrong, and returned to rubbing Gyldenides neck. "I am sorry for not listening to you about the race. I didn't think about how worried you and father would be. Frankly, I didn't think at all."

The sun was approaching the horizon and other Riders were coming out to the herd to check on their mounts before the feast. But none approached Theodred and Edlyn, and were far enough away that they still had privacy.

"I accept you apology, Edlyn. But don't let anyone from Edoras or the Aldburg know you weren't supposed to have entered. Let them think you were our secret weapon this year." He smiled down at her.

Edlyn grinned at him. "My lips are sealed." She chuckled as Gyldenides moved so another spot could be scratched. "Frea said a messenger came from Edoras. Was it bad news?"

Theo's expression sobered, "It was a directive in how we are to treat strangers who travel through our lands."

"Like we always have, surely. With respect and courtesy."

"That is how we are--interpreting--it. Although the wording of the order--" He sighed. "We are to either bring strangers to Edoras, or we are to--kill them." The last words were filled with distaste.

While Edlyn was still staring at Theodred in dismay at the instructions from Edoras, they were interrupted by a loud, and to Edlyn familiar, whistle.

"Thanks to your father--" Theo cut off his words at the whistle.

Gyldenides threw her head up and danced away from Edlyn, her eyes showing white as two newcomers cantered up to them. Theodred scowled and moved so that Brego's bulk hid him from the approaching riders.

"Deor! Ceorlaf! What do you think you're doing! You know better than that! And what are you doing here anyway?" She glared at her two older brothers. "Ceorl was right; you both _have_ taken too many hits to the helm."

Deor at least had the grace to look sheepish as he dismounted. "Sorry, little sister. Heremod sent us with messages for His Highness and father."

Ceorlaf stayed in Ǽfenglóm's saddle and patted the pouch at his belt. "But what's this we hear about you?"

Theodred stepped into view, still keeping his hand on Brego's neck. "I don't know, what _have_ you heard about your lady sister?"

Edlyn turned away from her brothers and soothed Gyldenides, who settled but continued to look distrustfully at the brothers and their mounts.

Ceorlaf gulped and saluted. "Your Highness. Um, the guards were talking about a woman winning the cross-country trial and from the description of the rider and horse, it had to be Edlyn. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is true." Theodred's tone informed them that nothing more would be forthcoming on the topic. After a moment, he added pointedly, "You said you had messages for me."

Deor wisely--for once--kept his mouth shut, and handed over an oilskin wrapped packet then he took a second packet from Ceorlaf and also handed it over to Theodred. In the meantime, Edlyn was blushing furiously and counting backwards from one hundred in order to prevent herself from laying violent hands on her idiot siblings.

Theodred tucked the packets under his arm and offered his elbow to Edlyn. "Take care of your mounts and then report to Ceorl for your duty assignments."

Edlyn gave Gyldenides a final pat and took Theodred's arm, ignoring her brothers completely as Theodred headed for the newly lit torches that rimmed the Helm's Deep encampment, accommodating his long legged pace to hers. "I sometimes wonder whether father and mother found them under a rock," Edlyn muttered once they were out of earshot.

The prince snickered. "I guess Heremod and Heornlaf got tired of having them underfoot and in trouble."

Frea spotted the two of them as they approached and, giving the ladle she was holding to one of the other women, walked to intercept them. In a soft voice, she told Theodred that there was a problem. King Theoden and Grima had arrived!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: The Anglo-Saxon term "beot" which is used in this chapter means a formal boast. A warrior would proclaim a beot before a challenger in a contest or during a celebratory feast to tell of his prowess._

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters, places and events belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and its licensees. Anything you don't recognize belong to the authors._

_Dedicated to all those who have an inner-Rohirrim lurking in their hearts._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter 8**

_By Dancingkatz and Rhyselle_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 – Edoras**

Theodred still breathed.

Eowyn tried to find some sign that her cousin was rallying but she knew beyond doubt that her hope was vain.

It was that knowledge that sent her to the pile of gear that was still piled in the corner of the room. Inside the abandoned saddlebag was Theodred's Rider's cloak, carefully folded. She pulled it out, the fine wool edged in an ornate silver and gold embroidered border that glimmered in the flickering light of the oil lamp.

Tradition was that an unmarried Rider was entombed with his head pillowed by his Rider's cloak. The cloak of a married Rider was returned, if at all possible, to his widow. Eowyn clutched the folded cloak to her breast and frowned. No one but she knew that Theodred had a wife.

She turned back to the bed once more and blinked back tears as she finally admitted to herself that her cousin would never again gallop across the fields on his beloved bay stallion Brego, never again tease her about her martial ambitions, and never again see or embrace his lady.

Then as if her cousin had tapped her on the shoulder, she turned her head, glimpsing a flash of green and gold. She forgotten seeing the spare cloak that her cousin had kept here at Edoras when she'd opened the clothes press to search for a nightshirt. What better place to hide the cloak he'd wrapped his wife in on their wedding night?

She placed the cloak the press, exchanging it for the spare. "I'll make sure she gets this, Theo. I'll make certain she knows what has happened. I promise," she whispered as she closed the ornately carved lid and set the latch.

* * *

**June T.A. 3018 – The Gather-Meet**

_King Theoden and Grima had arrived! _

Theodred closed his eyes and dragged in a deep breath. "Where are they now, Frea?"

"They are meeting with the judges at the moment, but will be back here for the feast. His majesty's pavilion is being set up.…"

"The feast…. Frea, pass the word that those to sit at the high table are those who won or placed in the competitions so far."

He couldn't not provide hospitality, but this would keep Grima seated at a lesser table, and away from Edlyn.

Frea nodded. "It would be best if Edlyn came with me now. Erkenbrand is with the King, just in case."

"And I need to read these missives before my father summons me." He squeezed Edlyn's hand and said softly, "I dearly wish that I could own you as my betrothed publicly, but right now.…"

Edlyn reluctantly slipped her hand from Theo's arm. "I understand. Be careful, Theo."

She quickly glanced around and seeing that they were hidden from the sight of anyone except Frea, stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He kissed her back and put her from him, fighting the temptation to just bring her along to his pavilion anyway. "I'll see you at the feast. Both you and your father will sit near me tonight."

Edlyn reluctantly turned to accompany Frea back to the camp kitchen as he started towards his tent.

"You aren't going to be cooking anything with your hands in the state they are," Frea said for the benefit of anyone who might see her and Edlyn emerging from between the tents. "In fact, instead of being in the way of the cooks, you should go back to our tent and rest. Surely, you have to be tired after the day you've had. I'll come get you when the food is ready."

* * *

Theodred was two thirds the way back to his own pavilion when he was hailed by Ceorl. The Rider asked, "May I have a moment of your time, Your Highness?"

"Certainly. I'm just heading for my tent. Frea said she didn't want to see me at the feast in such a disreputable state."

"Given who just arrived, I'm not surprised," the Rider commented sourly.

"Frea informed me when I returned from checking the horses." Theodred nodded to Ceorl. "I'm going to have some messages to go back to Helm's Deep tonight. Round up a pair of discreet Riders to carry them for me. They'll have to miss the feast, I'm afraid."

Ceorl nodded then spoke quietly, "Grima has at least three spies here that I've been able to identify. One of them is 'unfortunately' indisposed with the after effects of getting some bad meat. The other two I haven't been able to neutralize yet."

"Who are they?"

Ceorl held the entrance flap aside so Theodred could enter the tent, then followed him inside. "That thin fellow who's been courting Aeled's daughter... hmmm... his name is Thaeran. The other is Eadraeg. He's been unhappy ever since you gave command of the Deep's defenses to Heornlaf." Theo's lieutenant continued as he lit the lanterns that hung from the pavilion's central support pole, "Aeled has made it clear that no man is going to be able to wed his daughter unless he's got money or property of his own. Thaeran probably takes Grima's gold to make himself acceptable as a suitor."

Theodred sighed and sat down at the table and broke the seals on the messages from Helm's Deep. "Do what you must, Ceorl. The girl doesn't have any affection for Thaeren, does she?"

"Not that anyone can tell. Frideswithe told Ganotla that the girl was complaining about his hovering round before we left."

"Then perhaps it would be best if he didn't return home with us. I'd take care of it myself, but I don't trust this wrist in a knife fight yet." Theodred saw that the main gist of the messages were that orcs were again attacking the Westfold in increasing numbers, and about the directive that they'd discussed in the judges tent.

"I'll see to it. Discreetly, of course." Ceorl poured out a cup of mead--some of Frea's best, of course--for Theo and carried it over to where the prince was working. "It's amazing how many men get injured or even killed when they are in their cups, isn't it?"

"Is that a warning to me to watch what I imbibe tonight?" Theo asked as he began to rapidly draft directions to his captains.

"I wouldn't take anything unless I, Frea, or Frideswithe pour it for you, is all. Grima is known to have a hand with poisons, or else the far too conveniently timed deaths of three of your father's oldest counselors were mere coincidence." He sat the cup at Theo's elbow. "Getting rid of Eadraeg is a bit more problematic since the man is practically a teetotaler. There's really something unnatural about that in a Rider, you know."

"He's afflicted with stomach bleeding," the prince said as he dripped sealing wax and pressed his ring on it to seal the first missive. "Frea told me."

Ceorl stepped out of the tent and whistled for one of the boys who were running messages around the camp and asked him to send two particular Riders to the prince's tent, then returned in time to hear Theo's comment. "Hmph. Like I said, unnatural. But an accident with a broken girth now during the melee tomorrow... it wouldn't hurt his horse if the saddle falls in the middle of the confusion."

"Just don't use your own knife on it." Theo sealed the second letter, blessing his friend Boromir for teaching him and his captains how to read and write when they were younger.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I said I'd be discreet."

Theo chuckled, although it was a grim laugh.

Ceorl sighed. "I know you didn't mean that. I hate this part of the job, though the necessity is beyond question."

Theo nodded. "I wish that I dared to put my knife in the source of it all--but the Worm always manages to keep just on the safe side of the law."

Ceorl snorted and muttered something unprintable and not suitable for polite company. "If we could get rid of him... hah! The King of Gondor and Anor will come back before that happens! Oh, how I wish the Worm were going to be in the melee tomorrow. I'd gladly guarantee that he wouldn't come out of it alive."

The prince handed Ceorl the two sealed messages. "Have Frea provide the messengers with food and drink, and tell them I want them at least ten miles from here before they halt for the night." He put his ring back on, rose from the table, and passed through the hanging that separated the sleeping area from the rest of the pavilion. "I'd better change, since there's no knowing when Father will want to see me."

"I'll see these off to Helm's Deep then." Ceorl picked up the sealed and addressed messages and stepped outside just as the boy and the Rider Cenhelm and Rider Aiken approached.

"By Bema's Teeth!" Theo's slightly muffled voice sounded surprised.

Ceorl gave the messages over to the two men, added his own personal instructions and sent them off to get their mounts and leave immediately. Then he hastened back inside to see what Theodred had sworn about. "My lord, are you all right?"

Theodred stepped out into the main room of the tent, holding out the new tunic. "Someone left me a surprise."

Ceorl raised his eyebrows at the garment that Theodred held. The tunic was made of a rich green lightweight wool, trimmed at the hems and collar with elaborate silver embroidery and the white horse of Rohan and Helm's Horn were appliquéd to the shoulder. It was lined in equally fine white linen.

Theo was smiling broadly. "It's good to get a nice surprise after a day like today."

"Dare I guess who probably made it?" Ceorl grinned. He didn't really have to guess, having accidentally walked in on Edlyn, Frea, Ganotla and a group of the other ladies of the keep while they were working on it, and had been sworn to secrecy about the gift.

"I'm guessing it had to be at least one or more of the ladies of the Deep." Theo ran a finger over the collar embroidery. "Now I don't need to make excuses for my shabby wardrobe tonight, and can properly honour our victorious competitors."

"I'd better make those arrangements before coming back and changing clothes. It might get a little messy."

Theodred nodded. "Father may summon me to his pavilion. If so, I'll leave a note to let you know."

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Oh yes, I've assigned Edlyn's brothers to herd watch during the feast. I gather that Erkenbrand seemed most displeased to see them." Ceorl gave his prince a bow and turned to leave.

"I was most displeased to see them as well. Good, that should keep them away from where they could say something untimely. We'll need to think of something for them to do to keep them out of trouble tomorrow…." Theo's words trailed off as he went to quickly wash and change.

* * *

To look at her, no one would know that Freawine was ready to knock heads together. The addition of the King's guard to the population of the camp was causing a problem with seating for the feast. The folding tables that had been brought by cart from Helm's Deep along with the tents and supplies weren't large enough to hold as many people as they would now be required to.

Finally she sent several Riders who had been waiting around and getting in the way of the cooks over to the neighboring camps to borrow more tables. Then after a minute's thought, she sent the older children off to get blankets. The littles could picnic on the grass and would probably be happier than if they had to sit at the board with their parents. Oh, and now she had to find someone to supervise them!

Frideswithe finally turned her sister-in-law around and sternly told her to go to the tent she shared with Lady Edlyn and calm down. "It will be fine. You've fed the King much worse than we have available tonight and he didn't complain a whit. Actually, _you_ aren't serving anyone tonight. You're one of the winners and will be sitting at the Kings table." She steered Frea towards the pavilion where Edlyn was already waiting for the feast to begin. "I'll have Ataellar take care of the children. She'll entertain them with her stories and all will be well."

* * *

A half an hour later, King Theoden returned to the camp, with Grima, Erkenbrand, and a number of his guards in tow. If anyone was dismayed at his increasingly frail appearance they said nothing but bowed and greeted him with respect as he made his way to where his spacious pavilion had been set up.

Before he entered the tent he told Erkenbrand to send his son to him.

Theodred was seated at his field desk again, sketching out something with a drawing stick, when Ceorl returned, looking somewhat disheveled. Moments after the Rider had changed clothing, the expected summons came.

The prince didn't pause outside the King's pavilion but moved to pass through the entrance flaps between the two armed guards stationed there. Ceorl frowned as he found himself barred from the tent by the two guards but stopped and listened discreetly to what was being said inside.

"How dare you come into the King's presence armed!" Grima stepped forward to block Theodred's movement towards where Theoden sat.

Theodred's eyes narrowed. "I do only as I have likewise done for all the years since I was old enough to hold a sword in the service of my father and my king. "

The black-haired advisor looked as though he were going to say something but then his expression changed and he stepped back, practically groveling. "Forgive me , my prince. My care for His Majesty's well-being has made me careless of my speech and I pray you forgive my disrespect."

Theodred did not respond other than to shoot a glare at the advisor, and then moved forward to kneel before his father, offering once again his fealty. He managed to hide his shock at his father's frail appearance and bowed his head before the King. Theoden took a moment or two to recognize his son but accepted his fealty and bade him be seated.

"It is good to see you, Father. I had thought that you were not going to attend the Gather-Meet this year." He sat at his father's right hand, and smiled at the older man.

"I had not planned to, but given the fine weather, I was advised that it would be well to take advantage of it and show my people my face, lest sedition rear its head."

"Your people rejoice to see you, Father. They wish to show you their accomplishments of this past year and to share their skills developed to defend and preserve the Riddermark under your rule."

"Sadly, not all of His Majesty's subjects are of your mind," Grima interrupted in an oily voice. "However, his majesty's guard shall ensure his safety even in such an insecure environment as this."

"Yes, Grima. I know," Theoden said testily. "You've mentioned this before. But I am perfectly safe within my son's camp. Go and see that Snowmane has been properly cared for and send Gamling to me before taking your ease until the feast."

Theodred bit back the words he longed to say about the advisor, and continued to ignore him, keeping his eyes on his father. "The people of the Westfold have done well thus far, Father. My cousin, Eomer, has even agreed that the mead brewed by our Frea is superior to any brewed at the Aldburg. I have ordered that the victors of the competitions thus far be seated at the high table this night, so that you might meet them."

Theoden nodded, "I would be honoured to share the meal with those who bring the Riddermark honour. Grima, I believe to told you to go." The old King's voice grew sharp as he realized that the advisor hadn't moved. Once the man left the tent, Theoden turned back to his son. "Eomer is agreeing that someone else's mead is superior to Aldburg's? Then I most definitely must taste this paragon of beverages."

Theodred chuckled. "There will be plenty to taste tonight. I believe that Frea brought along a quarter of the year's brewing in order to have enough to share."

"You are looking well, my son. And you are in much better spirits than when we met last." Theoden looked at his son for a few minutes in silence. "I was going to summon you to Edoras but it might be better to discuss such things as we need to discuss here instead of in Meduseld."

"I am yours to command, Father. What do you wish to discuss?" Theodred could not remember the last time he had been in conversation with his father without someone else present. At Edoras, if Grima weren't lurking, there were always his father's aides and guards.

"I grow no younger and I have found no woman who I have ever wished to fill your mother's place. It is time you were to think about being wed. Should anything happen to you, your cousin Eomer will become my heir, but he also is unwed. I would see the succession settled within the next two years."

Theo quelled the rising hope in his heart, and steadily answered, "I, too, father, have been thinking of the need for an heir. After all, I'm nearly 40 years old!"

"I'm glad to see that we are in agreement for once. I will turn my mind to an appropriate match. Unfortunately, Denethor of Gondor sired only sons, else we could strengthen the bonds between our lands by a marriage."

"Do you have any objections should I seek a bride within the Riddermark?"

"No, so long as she is worthy of the House of Eorl." The King continued, "I shall have to approve any bride you may present."

Theodred bowed his head, and determined to have private audience with his father after the feast, once the King had met Edlyn. "Of course, Father."

"Very well. We shall discuss this further at another time. I must change prepare for the feast." The King smiled, "I should not like to disgrace your hospitality."

Theodred rose to his feet and bowed to Theoden, "Father, you are the last person in the world to disgrace anything or anyone. I am very glad that you came. Do you wish me to wait for you and walk with you to the feast?" Hope was definitely singing in his heart, and Theodred's eyes were shining, although his expression remained one of filial affection.

Theoden smiled at his handsome son, pleased that, for once, their conversation hadn't degenerated into an argument. He hadn't expected Theodred to be agreeable to marriage at all. "It would please me much."

"I'll just tell my aide, and send him and Lord Erkenbrand ahead of us. Will you allow me to esquire you this night?"

Theoden nodded and gestured towards the tent flap. "I'm certain that Gamling won't mind being relieved of that duty tonight."

"I'll be right back, Father."

Theodred crossed to the tent flaps and slipped outside, walking a dozen paces away from the guards before informing Ceorl and Erkenbrand quietly what his father had said, and also that he planned on asking Theoden after the feast for permission to marry Edlyn.

Erkenbrand grinned. "I hope his majesty gives his permission. In the meantime, Ceorl, I think we have some protocol lessons to impart to a certain individual in regards to the appropriate place for him to place his backside."

The prince choked back a laugh. "I'm to esquire my father and escort him to the feast. Thank you." He clasped hands with them and returned to the pavilion.

* * *

Theodred strode next to his father through middle of the Helm's Deep encampment, doing his best to ignore Grima, who was following a bit too closely behind the king and his heir.

The Riders and their accompanying family members bowed to the King as he progressed slowly through the camp.

Erkenbrand scratched at the door flap of Edlyn's tent, smiling at the sound of feminine laughter coming from beyond the canvas. "Edlyn! 'Tis time!"

"Coming father!" Edlyn pulled Frea off the cot with a last giggle and the two women emerged followed by the other two women who were to join the King and Theodred at the high table.

Erkenbrand led the ladies to where the other competition winners waited near the head table.

They arrived just in time to see Theoden and Theodred arrive at the rear of the feasting area.

Theo, looking ahead, saw them slip into place, standing and awaiting the King's arrival, and smiled wider.

Edlyn smiled as she saw Theodred wearing the new dress tunic. It had been well worth the hours spent with Frea and the other ladies sewing when the daily work of the keep had been done.

"Your Majesty," Theodred said as they approached the high table, "Allow me to present the winners of Helm's Deep thus far in the Gather-meet."

Erkenbrand and the other men bowed while the ladies curtseyed.

Theo guided Theoden to the high seat, and one by one summoned the guests of honour. "Lord Erkenbrand has defended his title as Champion in the Ring-joust for the sixth consecutive year."

Theoden smiled and nodded towards the grizzled Horselord. "Long has Lord Erkenbrand well kept the honour of the Mark and the Hornburg. May you make it seven years or more, Bear!"

Erkenbrand smiled as he rose from his bow to his King. "If young Leofric continues the promise of his performance today, I'll have to look to my title."

"So you think you've found a successor? Who is this young paragon?"

Theo beckoned the young Rider, who was flushing with embarrassment at being called forward.

He went to one knee, bowing before the king.

"Leofric came in third," Theodred said. "And this was his first year competing."

"Congratulations, Leofric. Keep on as you have begun and I suspect that you will have captains fighting to have you in their eoreds."

"It will be an honour to be able to fight for the Riddermark, your majesty."

The youth bowed again and retreated to his spot when Theo nodded to him. "Father, this night you will see why our Frea has won the mead-brewing competition for ten years running."

Frea curtseyed and straightened, the firelight glinting on her braided up silvered blonde hair. "May you never thirst, your majesty."

Theoden nodded to her. "I understand that my nephew has agreed that your mead is the best in the Riddermark. You've made a conquest, as Eomer is quite particular about mead."

"I thank him for the compliment, your majesty."

Theodred continued to introduce the other winners: Maelen for tentpegging, Bathilde for horseback archery, Ceorl for the rescue race, Aelwyth for her saddlerywork, Berthelm for axe throwing, and Waelaf for barrel riding

Waelaf bowed his pleased thanks to the King and retired to join the other winners. Theodred was about to present Edlyn to his father when Eomer arrived and dropped to a knee before Theoden's chair. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, and my royal cousin, for my tardiness. I fear I had to take care of a few unexpected problems before I could join you."

Theoden motioned for Eomer to rise, with a smile, "Such as making room for that cask of Mistress Frea's mead?"

Eomer stood and laughed. "I see that Theo has been telling tales on me. Aye, Mistress Frea's mead deserves a place of honour."

"True. Theodred, who else are we honouring this night?"

Theodred drew Edlyn forward. "Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir won the cross country race on her mare Gyldenides for the honour of Helm's Deep."

Edlyn curtseyed to the King, feeling awkward with the eyes of everyone on her. Many people had observed her betrothal to Theodred, but this was different.

Theoden's eyebrows rose as he looked at Erkenbrand's fair-haired daughter. "The cross country race? That is a challenge for most experienced of men to accomplish. What is your secret, Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir?"

"I have no secret, your Majesty. Gyldenides did it all herself. I just managed to stay on her back the whole time."

"I should like to meet this golden lady of yours; after the feast?" Theoden somehow managed to make the command sound like a request, and Theodred found himself hoping that it was a good sign.

"I would be glad to introduce you to her, your Majesty." Edlyn stepped back to Erkenbrand's side after curtseying again as Theodred nodded towards Frideswithe who waited with the Stirrup Cup.

Frea's sister-by-law stepped forward and presented the mead-filled Cup to Theoden as the servers quickly distributed smaller cups of mead to the spectators and spoke the traditional words of greeting, praise and blessing. Theoden took the Cup from her hands, raised it and spoke the equally traditional response then drained it. Handing it back to Frideswithe, the King smiled and bade that all be seated to enjoy the feast.

Some minutes later Edlyn shook her head as the server offered her sliced venison. She couldn't hold a spoon, much less deal with a knife! To her personal mortification, Erkenbrand had ended up holding the cup for her during the Cup ceremony. As it was, instead of being seated next to her father (who was seated on Theoden's left) as was usual, in the noise and hub-bub of everyone moving to find seats, Theodred had taken her arm and led her to a seat on the opposite side of the King, saying that his cousin wanted to speak to her about Gyldenides during the feast. There was no way she was going to attempt to eat anything. She'd just have to hope there'd be enough food left over that she could talk someone into bringing a plate to her tent where she could eat it without embarrassing herself or disgracing Theodred in front of his father.

Theo had speared an extra slice of venison and was cutting it up into small pieces. He paused and stabbed a piece on the end of his knife and tasted it. "The cooks have outdone themselves tonight. Here, tell me if you agree?" He stabbed another piece and offered it to Edlyn from the point of his knife.

Edlyn hesitated, worried that someone would take exception to her accepting the offered morsel. Before she could make up her mind, Eomer tapped her on the shoulder and offered a piece of roast game fowl, with a grin. "You ought to try this, too, my lady."

Finding herself caught between the two Riders' offers, she looked from one to the other and dissolved into helpless giggles.

Eomer raised an eyebrow and looked at his cousin. "Are all the lady Riders at Helm's Deep as easily amused, cousin?"

"It depends on who is doing the amusing, I suppose. The venison is getting cold, Lady Edlyn. Will you taste?"

Edlyn managed to stop laughing, nodded and delicately took the meat from the tip of the knife. He was right, the cooks had outdone themselves. The meat practically melted on her tongue in a wash of spices and seasonings.

"Thank you, your Highness."

He smiled at her and bowed his head and turned back to his own plate to find his father looking at him, a quizzical expression on his face. The King had finished his initial conversation with Erkenbrand, who was regaling Frea and Ceorl with a story of questionable veracity.

Eomer turned his grin on Edlyn and gestured at the still proffered fowl. "My Lady?"

Edlyn shook her head with a smile, but accepted the offering. "You should be the one eating your dinner, my Lord. After all, you have to keep up your strength for tomorrow's competitions."

Theo smiled at the King and asked, "What is it, Father?"

Theoden paused before speaking. In spite of the closeness of their talk in his pavilion and continued conversation while Theodred had esquired him, the King was uncertain as to how much he could tease his son over the little scene he'd just witnessed. He knew that Theo wasn't trying to embarrass the girl as he'd seen the bandages on her hands when she was presented to him. But the opportunity was really too good to pass up. Hopefully, the ease which had blossomed between the two men earlier tonight would be enough that Theo wouldn't be offended. "Is that your secret to the fast finishing time in the race? Starve your riders so they don't weigh anything?"

Theodred snickered and used his spoon to scoop up some of the cut up marinated root vegetables that lay on his plate. "Nay, Father. In fact, you may have noticed that we are having trouble feeding Lady Edlyn up this evening. Excuse me a moment." He turned to Edlyn and offered her the spoon. "I know these are your favorites, so no excuses."

Edlyn gave in, hoping that her brothers were still on guard duty with the herds. If they were watching this, they'd never let her live it down.

Theodred turned back to the king without withdrawing the spoon and added, "Lady Edlyn usually manages to lay claim to most of the compote when Frea serves it at the Deep."

Retrieving his spoon, he took another serving for himself and took a bite, and Theoden stared.

"Theodred, did you just _voluntarily_ eat a turnip?"

The prince looked down at his plate and shrugged, grinning as he chewed and then swallowed. "This is the only way I'll eat them."

"I must congratulate Mistress Frea, then."

"Well, it was Lady Edlyn who convinced me to try it."

Theoden gave Edlyn a look of impressed respect. "Really? Well, the lady deserves even more praise then. Surely, the cross-country race was no trial at all, after accomplishing that." He smiled and added, "Lady Edlyn, perhaps the next thing you should convince him of is that greens are not meant just to be fed to the mares and stallions. It would do him good to eat some himself from time to time."

Edlyn smiled back at the King, and glanced mischievously at Theodred. "I'll do my best, your Majesty, but he can be as stubborn as Brego."

Theoden nodded, "More so, actually. If you have enough sugarloaf, Brego will eventually do what you want."

Edlyn laughed out loud at that sally and Theodred's expression.

Theo put his spoon down and sat back in his chair, looking affronted, "If you want to see someone stubborn, he's sitting at your left hand, Lady Edlyn." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he held back laughter. He was amazed and thrilled at his father's good natured ribbing.

"Leave me out of this, Theo!" Eomer laughed. "I, at least, know when to give in."

Erkenbrand, having finished his conversation with Frea and Ceorl, turned towards Theoden and leaned forward to more easily include himself in the conversation. "Well, I have to say any stubbornness that his highness has, he came by it naturally. I remember several occasions when his majesty's father bemoaned the stubbornness of his son."

"As if your father didn't say the same about you, Bear," Theoden chided his friend easily. "In any case--"

Theoden was cut off by the unmistakable sound of his Advisor's oily voice. "Is there anything that I can do for your majesty?" Grima had left his seat at the right hand lower table and come up to stand between Theoden and Theodred's chairs.

Edlyn shuddered at the sound of the man's voice and fought to keep her revulsion from being seen. This must be the man that Theo called the snake.

Theodred bit his tongue to keep from giving into his urge to say, "Yes, you may throw yourself under the hooves of the nearest angry stallion."

The king shifted in his seat and looked at his advisor. "Grima, I thank you for your care about my well-being, but did I not instruct you to be at your ease this night?"

"Yes, Grima," Theo managed to say politely, "You have worked hard and deserve some leisure. I will give my father whatever assistance he requires."

"Forgive me, my king. It is merely force of habit. But as I am here, may I offer my congratulations to Lady Edlyn for her surprising victory?" Grima bowed to Theoden and upon straightening stepped to the other side of Theodred's chair.

At the same time, Theo moved his arm to rest his left hand on the top rail of Edlyn's chair back, blocking the Worm from moving between their seats. "Here, my lady, while we talk, you are going hungry." He offered her another bite of venison with his right hand.

"Surely, the bards will be singing of your accomplishment for years to come, dear lady," Grima purred, his eyes fixed on Edlyn's profile. "So brave, so foolish, just the sort of thing that makes up a hero's tale."

Edlyn took the venison, smiled at Theo and tried not to blanch at the tone of Grima's voice. "Thank you, for your kind words, sir," she managed to say in a relatively normal voice. There was something about this man that frightened her.

Grima's eyes had momentarily flashed with anger at Theodred's move to block his access to the young woman but he immediately schooled his features and continued, "Or perhaps I should say heroine's tale. What will happen next, I wonder? Women going off to war?"

"Why not?" Theodred asked. "Surely the courage to make it through the throes of childbirth indicates the same courage as that displayed by the Riders who protect our land."

"We all know your opinion of Shieldmaidens, Grima," Erkenbrand said in a voice tinged with anger. "You've made your congratulations, now if you would be kind enough to leave my daughter in peace so she may eat?"

Grima bowed to the King and returned to his seat, but not before pinning Erkenbrand with an enigmatic look and "accidentally" brushing his hand against the back of Edlyn's head, his fingers catching momentarily in her golden hair. Eomer looked ready to explode and put his knife in the advisor's gut right then.

Thankfully, Theoden had returned his attention to the server who had arrived with the next course and so remained unaware of the interchange between his advisor and the younger generation. Erkenbrand shot a warning look at Grima and turned back to see that Theodred and Eomer were attending to Edlyn, and Theoden was engaged in enjoying the golden egg tart and blue veined cheese that made up the newest course.

Theo's hands tightened around his eating iron and the chair rail. He waited until he was certain that his voice would remain even before he spoke to Edlyn in a whisper barely loud enough for her to hear, "I swear that I will see him dead if he touches you again." Then he masked his anger and asked if she wished more compote.

Edlyn had frozen in her chair at Grima's touch, sickened by the man's proximity. It took a moment for her to process Theodred's question then she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to compose herself before taking the vegetables.

"May I assist you in that endeavour, cousin?" Eomer muttered once the server had passed the servings of egg tart.

The King looked past Erkenbrand to Frea, and said, "Is it possible to lure you to Edoras to run the kitchens there, Mistress Frea? If you can manage such a sumptuous feast here, I can barely imagine what delights you would cook with all of the Meduseld's stores and stoves at your disposal."

Frea blushed, and answered, "I am sorry, your Majesty but my sons and the daughter of my heart are at Helm's Deep, and I do not wish to leave them. Though your invitation is most flattering and appreciated."

Edlyn managed to forget Grima as Theodred and Eomer continued to tease her and fed her more food than she would have chosen to eat had she been able to wield her own eating irons. "Enough, please!" she finally said, holding up her bandaged hands to fend off yet another morsel. "I want to be able to have a piece of Frideswithe's cake."

Theodred turned to his father as the servers approached. "Father, if you think Frea's mead is wonderful, wait until you taste Frideswith's fruitcake. They are marvelous together."

Theoden set down his knife and reached for his goblet. "Then I must certainly have some."

Theo caught Frideswith's eye as he looked along the table, and smiled as he noted her blush from the overheard compliment.

The cake was presented to Theoden along with a special knife so he could make the first cut into it. The King inhaled the aroma of fruits and spices and the sharp bite of something alcoholic as the knife sliced through the covering layer of marzipan, and he smiled wider. "If it is half as good as it smells, no wonder it wins such accolades." Once he had served himself the first piece and tasted it, Theoden nodded to the server to see that it was distributed to everyone else. "Most excellent. And I can see that it would be highly addictive. Mistress Frideswithe, since Mistress Frea refuses to come to Edoras, perhaps you would like to come there?"

Frideswithe paused in directing the servers and curtseyed. "I am most honoured, your Majesty, but like my sister-by-law, my home is in the Hornburg. However, should I ever come to Edoras, I shall gladly make my cake for you."

Theoden nodded. "I will hold you to that, Mistress." He turned towards Theo and in a stage whisper said, "Make certain the next time you come to Edoras that Mistress Frideswith is in the party." His blue eyes twinkled.

Edlyn laughed and found herself catching the King's eye.

He turned his smile to her and said, "Once we have done justice to this delicious cake, and, perhaps had a second slice, I would like to be introduced to your Golden Lady."

"Certainly, your majesty. I'm certain she'd like to meet you, too." Edlyn glanced round to see where Galfol was sitting to find he'd already risen from his place with a grin.

"Shall I bring Gyldenides here?" the youth asked.

"Yes, Galfol, Theodred said. "We've plenty of room and light here. Have you finished eating?" He was considerate of his people and did not want to deprive the loyal young man of his dessert.

"Yes, your highness. I'll bring her directly." The youth bowed and swiftly strode towards where the herd grazed.

Conversations renewed while people took second helpings of the cake and sipped the last of the mead. Edlyn noted that a small piece of the fruitcake remained on Theo's plate and stole it, ignoring the pain in her fingers as she picked it up and popped it into her mouth.

"That was mine!" Theo protested with obviously mock affront. He leaned towards her, his eyes on her mouth where a MFEMF of the cake rested, and then swiped it away with a fingertip that he stuck into his own mouth with a grin. It was daring, and perhaps not quite respectable, but everyone had been drinking enough mead that he thought he could excuse the action.

Edlyn didn't chide him but placed her hand on his forearm, smiling up into his eyes.

Beyond Theoden, Erkenbrand loudly cleared his throat and got to his feet. "A toast! To the Riddermark and our wise King! Theoden Thengelsson!" He raised his cup high.

Theodred caught himself and leapt to his feet to be the first to echo the toast.

Holding a goblet in each hand, his own and Edlyn's, he held hers so that she could lightly touch the stem as he raised them up and shouted out, "Theoden Thengelsson!" along with the rest of the occupants of the feasting area.

Edlyn couldn't help but notice the appreciation in the King's faded blue eyes and glanced around to see that all had risen to their feet, smiling, their cups held high...except for the black clad advisor, Grima, who was just now beginning to rise from his seat, with an insolence that was blatant. She stiffened, outraged on behalf of the King.

Erkenbrand's eyes narrowed as he noted the disrespect, and took a deep quaff from his goblet before bowing to the King. Theodred drank and held Edlyn's cup for her to sip, even as he inclined his head to his sire.

Edlyn sipped from the goblet, her eyes still on the advisor who, while he raised his cup, didn't actually drink. The man frightened her even more with this public show of insolence. It was as though he felt he didn't need to fear the King's displeasure. Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves and the jingle of bells and turned her head to see that Galfol had arrived with Gyldenides. The young man had taken the time to brush her coat clean of any bits of grass and dust, and put a green and gold halter that bore bells on her.

Recognizing that she was the center of attention, the golden mare arched her neck and pranced, her flaxen mane rippling and her tail held high.

"She's showing off," murmured Theo as he sat down the mead cups.

Edlyn didn't wait for permission but rose from her seat and hurried round the table to take the lead rope from Galfol, only to realize that holding the lead wasn't a good idea when she started to close her fingers round the braided rope. Gyldenides gently nudged at Edlyn's shoulder as if to ask what was wrong as the boy stepped back.

Theodred followed her, escorting his Father, and caught the lead rope deftly in his right hand. He whispered to the mare reassuringly, "She'll be all right," and stood still as the king turned to Edlyn.

"Thank you," Edlyn whispered to him as she leaned her cheek against Gyldenides jaw.

"If you would make the introductions, Lady Edlyn?" the prince asked.

"Your Majesty, may I present Gyldenides? Gyldenides, this is Theoden-King who wished to meet you." The mare pricked her ears forward and lifted her head to look the silver-haired King in the face. Then she bowed her neck and touched her nose to her extended foreleg before looking at him again, with what could only be mirth in her liquid eyes.

Theoden extended his hand to her, chuckling at her 'curtsey'. "Greetings, beautiful one." He then stroked his hand along her neck as he ran a veteran eye over her. "One would never think that you ran such a race today to look at you." He then checked her over, running his hand down her foreleg to her fetlock. Turning her head to look at him, Gyldenides politely lifted her hoof.

Theoden chuckled again and finished his examination of the mare. "Not only beautiful, this one has manners." Then he smiled and added, "and a sense of humor as well, I see," as Gyldenides delicately stole a bit of fruitcake that had been left unattended on the closest table and then turned an innocently surprised expression on the King, Theodred and her rider.

Theo laughed, "I think that Brego has been a bad influence on her." He shook a finger at the mare and scolded, "I'd expect something like that from him, not you!"

She responded by giving him a ladylike raspberry and then putting her chin on his right shoulder in a blatant bid for a poll scratch. Theo looked down at his dress tunic, sighed at the light splatters that now marred it and gave in to the inevitable, reaching up to scratch her behind the ears with his left hand.

Theoden chuckled again and clapped Theodred on his free shoulder. "She's a proud one--will throw some lovely foals one of these years, too."

Edlyn laughed and reached up to straighten her mare's forelock when suddenly Grima was at her side, his hand familiarly running over her shoulder blade and down to her waist. She jerked away from him and lost her balance. Gyldenides suddenly forgot about showing off and turned into a protective battle mare, yanking the lead from Theodred's right hand and spinning to place herself between Edlyn and Grima, her ears flat to her skull and teeth bared. Theo bit back a curse as the braided leather ripped through his ungloved palm, taking flesh along with it, and then he realized what was going on. He caught Edlyn around the waist with his uninjured hand and drew her away from the counselor under the guise of keeping her out of the way of the enraged Gyldenides.

Theoden frowned as he sidestepped the upset mare, and waved off his guards who had rushed towards him.

"Be careful, my liege! The beast is dangerous!" Grima cried out raising his arm to fend off Gyldenides. Her response was to rear up and come down with her near forefoot on top of Grima's left boot. Grima howled as the mare put all her weight on his foot and he felt at least two bones crack. She stepped away from him a moment later but not before swinging her head round to catch him in the face, not hard enough to break bone, but succeeding in bloodying his nose. Then, as if nothing had happened, she turned to Edlyn and began snuffling her hair and face as if to ask "Are you all right?"

Theodred held his bleeding hand behind his back and waved for the healer who had tended Edlyn earlier in the day to attend to Grima. He'd have preferred to leave the creature to suffer untended, but that would not be politic.

Theoden scowled at Grima, who was now on the ground and trying to staunch the blood that poured from his nose with his sleeve. "Grima, certainly you should know better than to approach a warhorse from the off side!"

Galfol caught up the leading rein and gently scolded the mare for getting mussed after he'd gone to so much trouble to make her lovely for the King, while the healer commandeered a couple of large Riders who hauled Grima from the ground and carried him towards the advisor's tent.

Edlyn looked at Theoden and bit her lip. "I'm very sorry, your ma--" but Theoden waved her to silence.

"No, my lady. This golden beauty has had a wearying day, in spite of the fact that she doesn't look as though she's done more than trot a furlong." He approached Gyldenides and stroked her neck gently. "She was startled and reacted in the only way she knew. Now, pretty one," he addressed Gyldenides, "Return to your pasture and take your well-deserved rest."

Galfol bowed to Theoden and then the prince and Edlyn before coaxing Gyldenides to return to the pasture.

Edlyn sighed as she watched the golden mare out of sight. She was shaking from reaction to the fear that overwhelmed her when Grima touched her, the relief when Gyldenides came to her protection and Theodred pulled her away from the unsavoury advisor, and worry over Theoden's reaction.

Erkenbrand had abandoned the high table when the mare had turned against the advisor and stepped up to give his supporting arm to his daughter, so that Theodred had to let go of her waist. Edlyn heard the word 'injuries' and hastily turned worried eyes on Theodred as she accepted her father's support.

Theoden had reached over and pulled Theo's hand from behind his back. "I thought you'd outgrown hiding your injuries, my son."

The prince sighed, "I was caught unawares and didn't let go of the lead in time. It's not that bad," he told his father before Theoden uncurled his fingers, revealing a bloody palm.

"What happened to..." She fell silent as Erkenbrand discreetly squeezed her arm but bit her lip when she saw the blood on Theo's hand.

"Well, you won't be participating in the melee tomorrow, I see," Erkenbrand said. "I suppose I'll have to put my money on Eomer this year."

"I can fight left handed. I never use the reins in battle anyway."

Eomer had practically vaulted the table when he saw Grima touch Edlyn, but had controlled his outrage enough to make a more conventional way to his uncle's side. "And here, I was thinking that I might stand a chance of winning this year!" he said in a teasing voice that only Theodred recognized as forced. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?" He handed the prince the napkin to press against the deep gash.

Theoden pre-empted Theo's potential reply. "We'll see what your healer has to say about it. Now," he added, "These good folk must wish to be around the talefires. Theodred, walk with me to my pavilion; I'm sure we'll encounter your healer once he's finished with Grima." He turned to Erkenbrand and Edlyn, "Your mare is lovely, Lady Edlyn, and I enjoyed meeting her. If she passes on her level of loyalty to her sons and daughters, she will be the mother of a fine strain of war horse. Bear, break fast with me in the morning, if you would. Bring your daughter as well, if she feels up to it."

Erkenbrand bowed and answered in the affirmative and Edlyn curtseyed, glad of her father's arm. Between the stress of the day, the excitement just past, and the fact that the pain draught that Frea had made her drink before the feast was wearing off, she wanted only to go to her tent and collapse onto her cot. She turned her head to meet Theodred's eyes and gave him a shaky smile. "Gyldenides and I will see you in the morning, your highness."

"Good night, my lady." He gave the barest stress on the "my" and bowed his head to her, and to her father, before following the King who had turned in the direction of the Royal Pavilion.

Edlyn bit her lower lip as she watched him out of sight. Then Frea was at her other side, her arm around her waist, suggesting she could miss the tales tonight. Edlyn nodded and walked to her tent between her father and the mother of the heart, as Erkenbrand attempted to distract her with a description of her brothers' reactions to hearing that they would be doing duty as herd guards until the end of the Meet.

Theodred followed his father into the Royal pavilion, his hand beginning to smart where the leather had cut into it. The King unlatched his cloak and dropped it on a chest, laughing as he saw the tray of sandwiches and the accompanying goblets of wine on the small table near his seat. "Do your people always insist on feeding one to bursting?" he asked as he sat down. Noticing that his son remained by the tent's entrance, he frowned. "Sit down, Theodred."

"I don't want to get blood all over your carpet," Theo replied, but obeyed. He took a seat in the chair across from his father's. He looked at the blood soaked napkin and wondered uneasily if the braided leather edge had sliced into a vein.

His father took note of the glance. "Ah, I'm sorry, my son. The Healer should look at it. Gamling!" Theoden bellowed towards the tent flap.

The king's adjutant appeared in the opening, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Get one of those youngsters of yours to bring the Healer for my son. His hand appears to be more severely damaged than I thought."

Gamling cast a quick glance at the prince, bowed and retreated. Theo could hear him calling for a runner as the adjutant moved away from the pavilion. "I hope that the -- incident -- hasn't spoiled your evening, Father," Theo carefully said, unsure of his father's mood after the fracas between Gyldenides and the Worm.

Theoden snorted. "Certainly not! Grima knows better than to startle a horse by approaching from her blind spot. He got what he deserved. He's spent too much time in the council chamber. Shall I send him to you to spend some time in an eóred again?"

The thought of the Worm being at the Hornburg in close proximity to Edlyn made Theo blanch, although he tried to control his expression. "Er, actually, I think that perhaps Eomer might be a better choice to send him to." He sent a rueful thought Eomer's way. _Sorry, cousin!_ "The Aldburg is close enough that when he's been reminded that he's a Rider, he can quickly return to Edoras." He gave a weak smile, hoping his father had intended the suggestion as a jest. _Not that I want him anywhere near you, either, Father_, he thought.

"No, I think that Gyldenides made the lesson all too clear tonight. Not that I shan't tease him about it later on. He's far too valuable to me as an advisor."

"I'm very fortunate to have Erkenbrand as my advisor," Theo began. "He tells me of how things were when you and he rode together, Father."

"Ah, yes. Bear. Did I ever tell you how he got his nickname?"

"No, and he won't tell me!"

Theoden snickered. "And I don't blame him. It happened on his first Riding after his acclamation and he considers it rather embarrassing."

Theo grinned at the King. "Really?" He couldn't remember ever interacting with his father in this way at Edoras, or during the infrequent times that the King came to the Hornburg, since he was in his teens. Their relationship over the past twenty years had grown more and more strained and their conversations usually ended up as vociferous arguments that found him retreating to the Hornburg to lick his figurative wounds. In the early years of their estrangement he'd put it to the ordinary conflicts that developed between two strong-willed and intelligent men raised to lead and take charge. But the relationship had soured more and more as the years went by, his father becoming more close-minded, bitter and paranoid in regards to his son's purported ambitions, even to the point of refusing to make Theodred's position as Heir official. He prayed that the easier and relaxed conversations he'd had with his father today were signs that things were improving between them at last.

Theoden handed Theo one of the waiting goblets of wine and took one for himself before continuing.

Theo took a sip and then set the cup down as he listened to his father's voice and avidly watched the King's animated face.

"Three scouts had gone missing, and your Ealdfather, Thengel-King, sent myself and twenty Riders to look for them. There had been an unseasonable amount of rain, and it was feared they'd gotten caught in a mudslide or the like."

"I chose Erkenbrand for the party because of his size and strength. Not that he hasn't got brains, but given that we might be hauling injured Riders and horses out of a mudslide... Anyway, we found the Riders, trapped as my Father suspected, and needed to find shelter as it had begun storming again.

"I sent Erkenbrand and another Rider to see if they could find a cave we could use. An hour later the Rider I sent with him came back to lead us to a cave they'd found; one large enough to hold all of us and the horses. Erkenbrand had managed to get a fire started while waiting for us. But we weren't the only ones seeking shelter that night. Just before we arrived, a bear lumbered into the cave to escape the storm." Then Theoden, with all the timing of a master bard, paused to refresh his throat with a swallow of wine before continuing.

"Well, imagine our surprise to find Erkenbrand wrestling with the bear and roaring his head off! He'd actually wrapped his arms around the beast and lifted it off the ground, snarling as madly as the beast was. Then he carried it out of the cave and flung it down the mountain. The poor thing landed some distance away, scrambled to its feet, and ran off into the storm as fast as it could."

"He threw it out of the cave?" Theodred burst into laughter, although it did not occur to him to doubt what his father had said or to think it an exaggeration. "That is a feat worthy of a beot," he finally got out when his laughter died down.

"He most certainly did. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that the bear had clawed his back to near shreds until I brought it to his attention. He snarled and growled even more when we cauterized the gashes. Ever since he's been known as Bear to myself and the other Riders who accompanied us on the mission."

"And he's been your good friend." Theo took another drink of the wine and wondered where the healer was. He didn't want to admit how much his hand was beginning to throb.

"Yes. We've been best friends ever since. He's a good man, Theo. I'm very glad you have him to depend on."

"He's my right hand." The prince looked wryly down at his injured palm. "Figuratively, and now, literally. It's a shame that his sons don't appear to have inherited his brains. I had to give them two months of middens duty because of their idiocy last spring, and they still don't seem to have learned respect for their--" he almost said 'sister' but changed it at the last moment. "Their betters. Not that they intend to be disrespectful," he added. "It's just that they don't think before they open their mouths."

"A pity. However, his daughter certainly has inherited his bravery. Though I'm surprised that he allowed her to ride the race."

Theo shook his head. "I don't believe she spoke with her father before deciding to test Gylenides in the cross-country trial. I'm sure he would have forbidden it. I certainly--would have." He caught himself again and wondered if it would simply be easier to confess to the King that he was betrothed to Edlyn. "It was a magnificent performance, though," he added.

"I'd have liked to have seen it. I'm actually surprised she was in any condition to attend the feast. I know veteran Riders who would have been in a state of collapse afterwards. You and your cousin certainly seemed taken with her this evening."

Theodred felt his ears go hot but then nodded. "She's... well, you can see she's beautiful. But she is also kind and very good with the horses. She's responsible for training up the twins who were selected best foals for this year."

Theoden sent a roguish glance towards his son. "If you would prefer a bride from the Mark, you could do worse than to consider Bear's daughter."

Theodred opened his mouth and began, "Father-- about that--" and the healer's annoyed voice was heard outside the tent flap, interrupting him and catching the king's attention.

"Don't lambast me for tardiness, Gamling. I can't help it if one of my patients wouldn't stop whining about his pain until I dosed him just to shut him up."

"Enter!" Theoden called. "Took you long enough to get here, man."

The healer passed through the tent flap and bowed. "I beg your pardon, your majesty. I understand that Prince Theodred requires my services?"

Pre-empted by the healer's entry, Theo sat back in his chair, resolving to talk privately with his father about Edlyn as soon as the healer was done with him. "Aye, I'm sorry to pull you away from the talefires." He held out his right hand, fingers still clenched around the scarlet-stained napkin.

"My missing the tales matters not, your highness. However, this does matter, particularly if you are participating in the melees tomorrow." The Healer bent over the injured hand.

Theo hissed as the napkin was peeled away and his palm filled up with blood once more. _Why is it that injuries to the hands and feet hurt worse than anything else?_ he wondered, closing his eyes as the healer began to examine the tear across his palm.

"Hmmm. This needs to be cleaned and stitched. I'd prefer to do that in your own pavilion. The pain draught is a soporific and I'm sure that you don't wish to be carried to your bed this night."

"After all the mead consumed this evening, would anyone notice?" Theo quipped. "But, yes, I would prefer to walk there on my own feet."

Theoden spoke up. "You may sleep here tonight, Theodred. That way I can make certain that you will do as the Healer orders--and I shan't be fobbed off with a story as to how minor the injury is and that you are 'perfectly fine'." The king mimicked Theo's voice on the last two words, reminding his son of the numerous times the prince had done just that as a youth. "Gamling can send one of his runners to get your things and let Ceorl know where you are."

Theo could recognize a lost cause when he saw one and bowed his head to his father. "I will do as you wish, father." _And I can speak to you about Edlyn after the healer leaves_.

Gamling had entered the tent behind the healer and waited by the doorway. "I'll see to it, your majesty. As his highness will be using my bed here, I'm sure he won't mind if I make use of his tent tonight."

"Just don't drink any of the spirits that Ceorl has in the flask on my desk," Theo warned him, "Unless you want to feel like you have three heads in the morning, all of them ringing like a blacksmith's anvil in use."

Gamling guffawed, knowing exactly how Theodred knew that, and left the tent, grinning.

Theoden gestured towards the hanging that divided the pavilion in two. "See to my son, Master Healer, and when you are finished let me know what he may or may not do."

Theodred got to his feet and headed in the indicated direction. "Father, after this is taken care of, there's something I would like to speak about privately with you."

Theoden nodded, and waved him towards the sleeping area. "We can speak more later, my son."

Theo stopped and turned back to the King. "Father--" He dropped to one knee and bowed to Theoden, staying there, silently asking for his father's blessing.

Theoden smiled down at his son, and laid his hand on Theo's chestnut head. For once, the fact that Theo reminded him of his long lost love didn't stab at his heart, his temper was quiet, and Theodred hadn't been belligerently disagreeing with him, so he was able to speak the traditional words of blessing without hesitation: "May Bema guard your waking and your sleeping, may he keep you well in the day and the night, may he make you prosperous and well of heart, mind and body, and may you always live with honour and grace. Bless you, my son."

Theo looked up and caught Theoden's hand and kissed the King's ring. "May Bema bless you likewise, my father and my king, and know that your welfare is ever in my heart--as is my love for you."

"Thank you, my son. Now go with the healer, else I shall have to get my Bear to carry you to your bed."

Theo stood once more, and said lightly, still moved by the blessing his father had finally given to him, "It won't be the first time he's done so--although not recently!"

He ducked through the partition that the healer held aside for him, still smiling.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters, places and events belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and its licensees. Anything you don't recognize belong to the authors._

_Dedicated to Starsearch, my special equine friend, who lets me be a Rohirrim every week at my riding lesson._

* * *

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter 9**

_By Dancingkatz and Rhyselle_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 – Edoras**

It was still hours till dawn and yet Theodred breathed.

Eowyn knew she should sleep. She hadn't slept for more than minutes at a time since Theodred had been brought in wounded. There was nothing she could do for him as he lay still and pale, his breaths shallow and faint. The door was locked from the inside, no one could come in, and there was no other way into the chamber, but rest eluded her.

She looked over and saw a corner of the silk love token through the open fastenings of Theodred's nightshirt. Reaching over to fasten the ties, she wondered what kind of woman Theodred's wife was.

Was she tall, short, pretty, plain? She obviously was far more talented at needlework than Eowyn ever had any hope of being. It was also obvious from the care with which each stitch on the token was made that whatever she looked like, she loved Theodred dearly.

It made sense in a way for Theodred to love a woman who wasn't a shieldmaiden. His entire life from his youth had been full of war and battles. He wouldn't want to come home to a wife who demanded a report of every blow in a skirmish and then dissect it to determine how he could have lost fewer men or routed more of the enemy. He'd want a wife who would remind him of what it was he fought to protect.

_It's too bad that there isn't a man out there somewhere who'd be that for me_, she found herself thinking. She gave a low but bitter laugh. In the Riddermark, the men were the protectors and the women the protected. Too bad she hadn't been born a boy.

That thought reminded her of a morning spent with Theodred years past when she'd been once again firmly ejected from the weapons training class that her brother was in.

* * *

_Eowyn stomped away from the training field, muttering words under her breath of the sort that if her uncle had heard would likely have earned her a soapy mouth. It just wasn't fair that she couldn't learn everything Eomer did, just because she wasn't a boy._

_She was so caught up in her anger and frustration she didn't see her older cousin exiting one of the barns and ran right into him._

_Theodred raised an eyebrow at the expletive that emerged from Eowyn's mouth as he set her back onto her feet. "You've been hanging about the eóred too much, cousin." He looked at her face for a moment and led her towards the stallion barn. "What's the problem today?" _

_"The same as always. I wish I was a boy." She kicked at the stones in the pathway with her boot, scowling._

_"Well, I'm glad you're not a boy. If you were a boy you'd be in the class with all the others and I'd have no one to ride with this morning," Theodred told her as he opened the stable door._

_"I can't go riding, Hilde's lame," she said in a sulky voice. "She put her foot in a rabbit hole the day before yesterday."_

_"I didn't say you'd be riding Hilde," he told her as he strode down the wide corridor that ran the length of the barn. He stopped at a box at the far end of the barn. "I rode Hilde when I was your age, it's long past time she was retired. You'll be riding this fellow."_

_"This fellow" was a tall, glossy, deep-chested blood bay with a narrow white blaze and three white socks. Eowyn blinked. It had only been a fortnight ago that she'd argued with her uncle about what was an appropriate horse for a 10-year old girl to ride as she was bored with the staid and complacent Hilde._

_"Really?" _

_"Really," Theodred gave her a shove towards box. "Introduce yourself and tack him up. We haven't all morning."_

_"What's his name?" Edlyn paused, her hand on the latch of the box door._

_"Cepanstyrrd."_

_Within the half hour, Eowyn and Theodred were galloping across the fields. It had taken some ingenuity on Eowyn's part to tack the stallion as he was so much taller than any horse she'd previously been allowed to ride but she had no trouble guiding the stallion where she wanted him to go. _

_Theodred pulled up his mount, a burly liver chestnut named Thenglyc, and gestured for Eowyn to do the same. Pulling a canteen from his saddlebag, he tossed it to her and waited until she finished drinking before speaking._

_"You know, you're going to have to accept that you can't become a Rider."_

_She threw the canteen back at him and scowled when he caught it. "It's not fair! I'm better at fighting than half the boys."_

_"Yes, you are," Theo agreed then continued, "You can't become a Rider, but you could become a Shieldmaiden."_

_"A Shieldmaiden? You mean like Hereswithe Eorlsdottir?" Eowyn's face lit up. "Like in the story that Uncle told me?"_

_"Yes." He waited while she thought about the idea._

_"But if I can't learn to fight with the boys, how can I become a Shieldmaiden?" she finally asked. _

_"I'll teach you when I have free time. But in the meantime you'll need to learn a lot of other things that I can't teach you. Hereswithe was known for her graciousness and beauty as well as her prowess with a sword. She even wrote poetry!" Theodred laughed at the expression on Eowyn's face at the idea of writing poetry. "All right, cousin, I won't require you to learn to write poetry or even to sing, but you'll need to start paying attention to what Saethled is trying to teach you."_

_Eowyn scoffed. "But it's boring. And she's always telling me that I have to be quiet and sit still and wear dresses. I can't fight in a dress!"_

_Theodred shook his head and smiled at the scorn she placed on the final word. "You can learn. And think of how surprised your enemies will be when you attack them, if they look at you and see a 'proper Rohirrim maiden.' Don't tell me you've forgotten what I've taught you about the value of surprise."_

_"No." She sat quietly on Cepanstyrrd's back her fingers busily plaiting strands of his black mane as she considered Theodred's suggestion for a few minutes. She suddenly looked up and grinned "All right, if I have to wear dresses and learn all that boring stuff to be a Shieldmaiden, I will. But I'm not going to learn how to cook."_

* * *

Eowyn blinked as she emerged from the memory and groped for Theodred's hand. The roughness of the callous on his palm caused by the years of riding and sword work was comfortingly familiar but the growing coldness of his skin brought home to her the harsh reality of the present. If only she'd been born a boy, she might have been at his side and kept him from receiving the grave wound that was killing him.

* * *

**June, T.A. 3018 – The Gather-Meet**

Theodred's head ached and he grumbled as he began to sit up, pushing himself upright on the camp bed--and then came fully awake as the pressure sent a jolt of pain up his arm from his right palm, and he cursed, and then he remembered that he was in his father's pavilion... and why.

Gamling grinned as he held out a goblet to Theodred. "Here. I can tell you from experience that this will help."

Taking it with his left hand, Theo held his breath and tossed it down, trying not to smell the remedy. "Gah!" he gasped once he was finally sure it would stay down. "I do _not_ want to know what was in that."

The red haired Rider laughed and took the goblet back. "I very specifically did not ask. I swear that the healers make it taste horrible on purpose."

"What hour is it? The melee..." Theo realized that the light filtering through the walls of the tent was far brighter than he'd expected it to be.

"Your father said to make sure you slept out the morning. You're not riding in the melee with that hand. The King is already out and about the Meet, and said that I could let you loose only after you eat break of fast."

Theodred eyed Gamling sourly. "Since when did you become a nurse-maid, Gamling?"

"When your father, the King, said I was to be one. It isn't my preferred occupation as you well know." Gamling tossed a bundle of clothing at Theodred. "Here. Oh, I have news concerning Grima that you might want to hear." He went back to the other side of the pavilion leaving Theodred to dress.

"Really? Why would I want to hear anything about the Worm?" Theo responded as he wriggled out of the nightshirt that he assumed must be one of his father's as it was not his own and was embroidered with the White Horse emblem around the standing collar.

It was awkward dressing one handed, and he had more sympathy for Edlyn's plight the night before.

"The Worm is stuck in his tent with his foot elevated and splinted, unable to walk because your lady-Rider's so-discerning mare managed to break bones last night."

Theodred chortled. "Ah, that then is good news." He then grimaced, having managed to get into his leggings, but the bulky bandage the healer had left on his right hand made lacing them impossible. "Gamling, I'm afraid that I need your assistance."

"I thought you'd appreciate hearing about it." Gamling told him as he returned to the sleeping area and, seeing the problem, dealt with it without comment. "In any case, you won't have to worry about the Worm seeing anything you don't want him to."

Theo gave Gamling a sidewise glance as he put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. "Too bad we can't make that permanent."

"Believe me, if I could figure a away to make it a believable accident, I would have done it long ago. There's something--not right--about that man." Gamling picked up Theo's boots and gestured for the Second Marshal to sit on the bed. He continued speaking as he knelt and put them on Theo's feet. "I had a word with Ceorl last night. Should I wish you happy, my prince?"

Theo hesitated a moment and then nodded. "I had hoped to speak with my father after the healer was done, but the blasted man knocked me all the way out. Last night he said something that gives me hope he will approve."

"With the Worm otherwise occupied you ought to be able to speak to the King about it today. Ceorl also asked me to tell you that Rider Thaeran was found this morning, dead of a stab wound. It appears that he got into a drunken brawl with the wrong people."

Theodred did not look surprised, but simply said, "I will give my condolences to his parents upon our return to the Hornburg. Unfortunately, some young people make ill-advised choices."

"Especially in regards to picking their 'friends,'" Gamling gave Theo a measuring look. "Luckily, both of us were able to grow out of that phase without having something as unfortunate happening to us."

"Aye." Theodred scowled at the lacings on his leather tunic. "I was less helpless when I broke my wrist; at least then I could use my fingers."

Gamling stood and quickly dealt with the tunic lacings. "Has that foul draught worked enough to give you an appetite?"

"Food?" Theodred considered it and then nodded. "Sounds good, although I would like to get out to see how my eóreds are doing in the melees."

Gamling grinned. "Take your breakfast with you and collect your lady. My stint as a nursemaid is now officially over. Your highness." The Rider bowed and left the pavilion with a greeting to the guards that stood on either side of the entrance.

Theo found that break of fast consisted of sausage links baked inside twists of bread and a flask of light ale. He liberated a store apple from the bowl of fruit on the table as well, adjusted the hang of his sword belt, and left the pavilion, carrying his food wrapped in a napkin in accordance with Gamling's suggestion.

The guards saluted and the elder of the two gave the prince a grin as he did so. Theo recognized him as one of the men who'd been acclaimed a Rider the same summer he'd been.

"Gael! Well met! Although I'd have expected that you'd have wangled off duty to participate in the melees." Theo was pleased to see his old companion from his squiring days.

"Alas, I had an altercation with a stubborn colt a few weeks back and am still on light duty. However, I must thank you for having so many excellent competitors here. I'm a much richer man now than when I arrived." Gael patted his belt pouch, smugly.

Theodred chuckled. "When you are off duty, come find me and we'll raise a tankard together."

"Gladly will I do so, 'Teddy,'" he said smirking as he gave Theo his nickname of old then returned to "attention".

Theo shook his head, grinning, but forbore to call Gael his old nickname in front of the relative youngster who stood at guard with him.

He gave a wave with his bandaged hand, grateful that the healer hadn't insisted on a sling, and headed towards the Helm's Deep encampment to see where he might find Edlyn.

* * *

Edlyn grimaced as she handed the cup back to Frea. "Couldn't you have at least put honey in it this time?"

"It wasn't that bad. You just have too much of a sweet tooth!" Frea replied, handing Edlyn a cup of water to wash down the aftertaste of the dose.

Edlyn wrinkled her nose at the older woman and grinned. "I suppose you're right. Now that I took that horrible stuff like the healer wanted, can I go and watch the melees?"

"Breakfast first." Frea produced a plate with sausage rolls on it. She'd made sure that the healer had put a generous amount of the pain numbing salve on Edlyn's hands the night before and had replenished it while the girl was still under the effects of the sleeping draught this morning.

Edlyn took the plate and sat down on one of the nearby benches. "All right. Thank you, Frea."

"I'll be supervising the midday meal preparation, if you need me." Frea smiled and left Edlyn eating and hurried away towards the cooking pits.

Edlyn had to admit that Frea was right in insisting she drink the draught the healer had left before she ate her breakfast. The spiciness of the sausage most effectively got rid of the bitter aftertaste of the medicine.

"Good morning!" Theodred, came around a corner, still carrying his own breakfast, and smiling as he saw her.

"Good morning, Theodred." The sight of her handsome fiancé made her forget about her aches and the scolding she'd gotten from the healer the night before.

"That healer dosed me, and I only just woke up," the prince complained as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"I can sympathise completely. He did it to me, too." Edlyn made a face before taking another bite of sausage. "How is your hand?"

Theodred swallowed a large bite of his sausage roll before putting it down and turning towards her, lifting up the bandaged hand. "Apparently I needed some stitches. I don't know how many. I should have let go of the lead—even a child knows better than I did last night." He frowned at his hand, then sighed. "The only good thing about it is that I actually got to talk with my father last night, before the healer got hold of me."

"You did? That's wonderful." Edlyn smiled up at Theo, knowing how much that must have meant to him.

"Edlyn, I wish to speak to him about us. Last night he said something that makes me feel that he would approve of our betrothal and not forbid it."

"Really?" Edlyn set aside her plate and turned to face him fully. "Will you speak to him while he's here? It would be lovely not to have to keep it a secret any longer. I've wanted to shout it out from the roof of the Hornburg since the night we said the vows."

He smiled. "If I can find him! I did tell him last night that I wished to speak with him privately, but he had gone out and about the Gather-Meet by the time I woke up. Shall we look for him together? With our injuries, no one will look askance at us commiserating at not being able to participate further in the competitions."

"Why not?" Edlyn glanced around to be sure no one could see them. "I've missed this," she whispered and leaned up to kiss Theodred for the first time since arriving at the meet four days previously.

He kissed her back, touching his fingers to her cheek and stroking them over her hair as he did so. "I, too." He drew back from her, gazing down into her face with a smile. "It's going to be all right, I'm sure of it."

Edlyn smiled back. "Shall we then? The sooner we find your father--"

"Then let's go find the golden lady who gave the Worm his just desserts last night."

Edlyn laughed and brushed crumbs off her skirt as she rose to her feet. But she felt suddenly uneasy at Theodred's reference to Grima Wormtongue.

Theo reassured her, "He's laid up in his tent with a broken foot. So you needn't worry about encountering him."

"Was I that obvious?"

Theodred looked around, saw they were still alone and drew her into the shadow of one of the tents. "Not that obvious, love, but the last time I was in Edoras, I caught him trying to corner my cousin, Eowyn. I'd have slit his throat then, but..." He shuddered in memory.

Edlyn stared at Theo in dismay. "That's...that's..." She couldn't find words to express what she felt.

He put his arms around her and held her close to him, inhaling the scent of her hair, and feeling her heart pound against his chest. "He literally threw Eowyn at me and scuttled away. By the time we were both on our feet, he was gone--and we knew... no one would believe us."

"Was--Eowyn?--all right?" Edlyn kept her face buried against his shoulder. If it hadn't been for Frea insisting she drink the sleeping draught the healer had left for her, she probably would have had nightmares about the advisor's advances.

"Yes, I got there in time. I'm wondering if there might be a way to engineer a more permanent accident while he's here... I'd like to just take him and skin him alive for even looking at you the way he did last night."

"I think father would help you," Edlyn told him. She supposed that Theo hadn't noticed that Grima had touched her the second time—the man had actually _caressed_ her--and she decided that she wasn't going to tell him. She raised her head and was glad of her decision when she saw the expression on his face.

"Last night my Father asked me if I'd take the Worm into one of my eóreds to remind him what being a rider is. I--diplomatically declined."

Edlyn had stiffened at his initial statement but relaxed again and chuckled at the words 'diplomatically declined'. "Thank you for that, Theo. Not just for my sake, but for everyone's."

He gave a low laugh back at her and hugged her once more. "Although if I had agreed, we could have sent him out on the very next raid and let the orcs take care of him for us."

"Well, even the orcs might not want to deal with him. Let's go see Gyldenides and then find your royal father."

Suddenly their little island of privacy was invaded by two of Ceorl's messenger boys, who were chasing one another between the tents, tossing a spare field-ball back and forth.

"Watch out!" he gently warned the youths as their ball came a bit too close to the couple.

Both boys hastily came to a halt, the older of the two taking the ball from the hands of the younger, both of them looking rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry, my lord." He nudged the younger boy and hissed, "Apologize, Wiglaf!"

Wiglaf mumbled, "'m s-s-sorry," and looked at Edlyn, recognition suddenly filling his eyes and a grin spreading across his face. "You're the lady who won the race!"

Theo hid his smile by sheer force of will. "No harm done, but you should probably take your game to a more open area."

Wiglaf's older companion nodded. "Yes, sir, we will." Then he grabbed the smaller boy by the arm and started dragging him off towards the camp's perimeter. "Wiglaf, that was rude!"

"Was not, Beorn, and she _is_ the lady that won the race. Aedleth said so..." The boys' voices faded as they disappeared down one of the side pathways.

Theo sniggered behind his upraised hand, watching them out of sight. "Well, that certainly lightened my mood. Come, we'll head over to the pasture while everyone else is wrapped up in watching the melee."

As they arrived at the herd area, Edlyn whistled to Gyldenides. The golden mare immediately lifted her head from where she grazed and trotted over to her rider. As soon as she halted she nibbled at Edlyn's hair and then sniffed at her bandaged hands.

Theodred leaned on the nearest fence post, smiling at their interaction.

After fussing over Gyldenides for some minutes, Edlyn sent her back to graze, with a promise to return later with sugarloaf. She returned to Theodred's side and watched as her mare found a prime spot and dropped to roll enthusiastically on her back before scrambling to her feet and returning to grazing.

"You'd never know she was in such a grueling race from looking at her this morning," Theo remarked.

"I wish I felt as good as she apparently does," Edlyn remarked. "I think I'm going to ache for the next month."

"Hopefully not that long. If you keep moving it won't be as bad. I wonder if Father is watching the melee?" He turned his head towards the noise that rose and fell from the broad field that had been marked out for the mock battle.

"He probably is. It looks like just about everyone else is there."

Theo offered his elbow for her to rest her bandaged fingers on and started to stroll towards the mass of spectators that blocked their view of the actual fighting.

Edlyn sighed. "I almost forgot. Deor and Ceorlaf came to see me this morning to rant at me for entering the race. Would you mind very much if I commit a double fratricide?"

"Well, they _are_ useful on the raids against the orcs--what if I have Ceorl assign them herd watch again, and get Frea to run them off their feet on errands when they aren't on duty?"

Edlyn made a show of considering his words. "I suppose that would do--and it would mean I wouldn't have to risk getting blood on my dress."

He chuckled. "True." Theo guided her around the edge of the crowd towards the reviewing stand from which the judging marshals would get an overview of the melee. The narrow, steep stairs were guarded by two of his father's personal guard, who bowed their heads to him, and allowed them access. "Here, you go up first, and I'll be right behind you in case you overbalance."

Edlyn lifted her skirt and carefully navigated the steep stairway, tempted to comment that Theo was only following her because he liked the view. But she was glad she'd kept that little sally behind her teeth when she recognized Theoden's greying head among those standing at the front of the stand.

Theodred stepped up onto the elevated floor and looked at the men who were congregated there. He was relieved to see that the Worm was not present--he'd feared that despite his earlier words to Edlyn, Grima would have found some other way to be latched onto the King.

The crowd suddenly cheered and the marshal in charge cried, "Hold!" Edlyn guessed that the field was being cleared of fallen Riders as she was too short to see over the shoulders and heads of the men standing on either side of the King.

A rest break was called and the observers on the stand turned to each other to converse and comment on the action so far. Theoden started to speak to Rægenhere, Eomer's second in command, but saw his son and Edlyn. He excused himself to the Rider and beckoned for Theodred to come forward. "I take it that Gamling followed his instructions to the letter?"

Theodred dropped to one knee and bowed, being it was his first meeting with his father that day. "Aye, sire. To the letter."

"Good. Theodred, I know you are perfectly capable of riding and fighting single-handed, but I prefer that you not risk yourself today."

Theoden raised his son to his feet and looking over Theodred's shoulder saw Edlyn, who had dropped to her knees, in a pool of green and russet skirts. "Rise, Lady Edlyn."

Edlyn rose to her feet, careful to not trip on her skirt and greeted the King. "Good morrow, your Majesty."

"I encountered Lady Edlyn on my way to find you, sire, and thought she might enjoy seeing her father fighting in the melee," Theodred explained.

Theoden drew Edlyn to his side, gesturing for Theo to join them. "Bear is doing his usual excellent job."

Theo framed Edlyn on her other side, secretly glad the space was so close so he didn't have to find an excuse to be snugged up against her.

Edlyn looked out over the melee field and soon spotted her father's unmistakable frame sitting at his ease on Whitcalc. She also spied Eomer who was inspecting a lance and shaking his head before handing it back to his esquire.

Theo picked out Ceorl near Erkenbrand, the younger man looking a bit smug as he checked the edge of his blunted sword. "Who's ahead so far? " Theodred asked as the marshal in charge called a warning and the participants prepared their battle lines.

"Eomer and Bear are tied with the most points so far, but Osred is only a point behind. The other three teams are quite a ways behind them in the scoring. I assume you're betting on your father, my lady?"

"I don't bet, your Majesty. But I do think that my father's team will win."

The prince just smiled, forbearing to add his own comments about the superiority of the Helm's Deep warriors.

Eomer's second, Rægenhere, commented to Theodred, "I have to admit that your people are quite ferocious on the charge."

"They have to be... We've been fighting orc raids on a pretty much daily basis for the last several months." Theo added, "That's why our contingent isn't as large as in past years. I had to leave adequate forces to defend the Westfold."

The lines now readied, the Marshal in Charge dropped his lance and a horn blared to signal the next skirmish. As the two lines of horsemen met, there was a clash of swords against shields and the sound of lances thudding against armor as the crowd once more cheered and bellowed their support for the Westfold and the Eastfold.

Theodred found himself leaning forward, as if he, himself, were riding in the charge.

Several Riders from both sides fell but Erkenbrand and Eomer remained mounted and continued to rally their men. The men who had fallen continued to either spar on foot if they hadn't lost their weapons, or lay where they fell; the remaining riders and horses easily avoiding them until the marshal in charge called "Hold!" again.

Theo clenched his fists as the two sides came together, his eyes flicking back and forth, watching his Riders battle against Eomer's men. He straightened up, the tension draining from his frame as he realized that very few of his Riders had fallen. Even knowing it was a mock battle, he could not help feeling the concerns and worries that always bombarded him whilst they were battling the evils that infested their land.

Edlyn's attention had been caught by the tension in Theodred's body as he leaned forwards; she turned her head away from the action on the field and watched his face. She was fascinated by the way his eyes followed the movement of the Riders below and how a small nod of approval or hint of a stern but pleased smile touched the corner of his mouth as his Riders overcame the "enemy."

Theoden felt Edlyn move and glanced towards her. He noted her expression as she watched his son, rather than the skirmish, and gave a small smile before turning his attention back to the field.

Edlyn belatedly realized that she should be paying attention to the mock battle and turned back just in time to see her father unseat two of the Eastfold Riders at once.

"Ah, Huzzah!" Theo shouted out in response, pumping his bandaged fist in the air. Edlyn echoed him, and found herself holding her breath as her father took on the next nearest opponent.

Eventually, after several rounds, the huge field was reduced to a dozen men on each side and then to ten, then six, and finally, only Erkenbrand and Eomer remained mounted. The men who'd been fighting on foot then backed away to the edge of the field leaving the Lieutenant and the Third Marshal to fight it out for the win.

Whitcalc was more massive than Eomer's mount and had more experience, but the Third Marshal's Firefoot was swift and agile. It would be the skill of the two Riders that would determine the winner.

"Come on, Erkenbrand," Theo muttered as they began the final bout.

The Marshal in charge sent the Riders to opposite sides of the field and gave the signal for the round to begin. The two horses came together and for long minutes it seemed that the Riders were equally matched, then Erkenbrand suddenly backed Whitcalc a step, only to send him forwards again, just in time to catch the bottom of Eomer's shield with his sword and to hook Eomer's knee with his foot. Suddenly the Third Marshal was on the ground.

Eomer rolled hastily to his feet only to find Erkenbrand's sword at his throat and Whitcalc threatening Firefoot with bared teeth.

"YES!" Theodred shouted, then laughed at the expression visible through the openings in Eomer's helm.

Eomer raised his hands and called out, "I yield!" then removed his helm. His expression was one of disgust mixed with admiration for the older Rider. "I didn't see that coming at all."

"Huzzah!" Edlyn cheered and started to applaud only to stop when her blistered hands complained mightily. She leaned forward and threw a kiss at her father who was removing his helm and handing his sword to his esquire.

Rægenhere shook his head in mock disgust and real disappointment. "I don't know why we even bothered coming to the Gather-Meet this year. You Hornburg folk are walking--er, riding--away with all the prizes."

Theoden laughed uproariously and told Eomer's second, "Haven't you heard that age and experience will outdo youth and enthusiasm every time?"

Theo choked at his father's sally, and then leaned forward and called to Erkenbrand, "Well done! I knew our honours were in safe hands with you!" He wasn't sure that Erkenbrand had heard him over the roar of the crowd of spectators and Riders who had been unhorsed and disqualified, but didn't worry about it as Edlyn threw her arms around his waist and grinned up at him. "So, should I go tell Frea that she needs to arrange for another feast tonight?"

Theo shook his head, still grinning. "I think she's already got one started. She was positive that your father would prevail even last night." He didn't even realize that he'd slid his arm about her waist as he watched his cousin and his future father-by-law.

Now free of helm and sword, Erkenbrand reached down to shake Eomer's hand and then dismounted. The two men were mobbed by the crowd of spectators and disqualified Riders, but in a few minutes, both Erkenbrand and Eomer stood before the stand where Theoden stood with both hands on the railing, smiling.

"Theoden hal!" Erkenbrand shouted as he saluted, "This victory belongs to you, Theoden-King!"

Eomer and the crowd echoed him as did those on the stand.

Edlyn turned her head as something caught her eye on the far side of the melee field. There were two Riders galloping directly towards the review stand. "Theo! Look!"

The two horses' coats were stained with sweat and mud and the errand-riders cloaks were in a similar state.

A frisson of dread rose up in Theodred as he wondered if it were notice from Helm's Deep of further attacks. He squinted to try to see who the Riders were in the glare of the midday sunlight that reflected off of their polished helms. Then he realized that he didn't recognize the horses, and relaxed marginally.

Once the Riders pulled up before the stand, Edlyn realized they wore the insignia of errand-riders form Edoras. The first rider dismounted, dropped to one knee then rose and handed up a message tube to the King. "Your Majesty, I was charged by the Lady Eowyn to bring this news to you."

The second errand-rider, this one wearing the badge of Firien Wood, dismounted more slowly and limped forward. "Hail, Theoden-King. I bring ill-news from the eastern border." He handed up his message, and Edlyn was horrified to see that the side of the man's tunic was stained with blood.

Theodred went still at the messenger's words.

The second Rider, having delivered his message, collapsed, only to be caught by Erkenbrand, who gave orders to the nearest Riders to fetch a healer. Others were already seeing to the errand-riders' horses while everyone else waited in trepidation to hear what the messages said.

Theoden broke the seal on the first message and scanned it, a frown falling over his face. He handed it to Theodred and then opened the second one. His face grew even grimmer then he looked up, catching the eye of each of the Marshals present. "The Firien Wood-halls are under attack. Marshals, Lieutenants meet me at my pavilion within the half hour."

The King turned towards his son and gestured for him to read the first message.

The prince bent his head over the document, noting absently that his cousin's hand was far neater than it had been the last time he'd seen her writing. Theodred scanned the sheet. Eowyn's strong and familiar hand wrote that the remaining eóreds at Edoras were under daily attack by marauding orcs out of the White mountains.

"It's as if they knew..." he muttered aloud to himself.

_"Uncle, it is as though the creatures knew our local forces were halved because of the Gather-Meet. I have not enough Riders available to keep the orcs away from all the farmsteads and herds and still be able to protect the women and children to let them flee to the refuges."_

The entire mood of the crowd shifted as the Riders and spectators headed for their camps, minds set on defense of their land and families.

Edlyn looked from Theodred to her father, and back, worry in her eyes, while Theodred handed the message back to the King. "Father, what would you have me do? My eóreds are ready and willing."

"I want you and Erkenbrand to take what Riders you have here to Firien Wood to assist them in routing the invaders." Theoden turned and headed for the stairs, "Meet me at my pavilion. I am afraid that the time for games and feasting is over."

Theo bowed his head to his father and exchanged glances with Erkenbrand, who had heard every word. "I'll escort Lady Edlyn back to the pavilions and meet you at my father's."

Erkenbrand turned the injured errand-rider over to the healer who had just arrived and nodded. "I'll see you there." He reached a hand up to Edlyn who gripped it tightly in spite of her blistered fingers. She released it reluctantly as her father's esquire approached and offered him his sword. Theodred nodded to his Lieutenant and gently turned Edlyn towards the steps.

"Would you please inform Frea of what has happened?" he asked Edlyn as he preceded her down the stairs to the trampled grass.

Edlyn was numb as she followed her betrothed lord but she answered in the affirmative. "Are we to stay here or return to Helm's Deep?" she asked as he took her arm at the bottom of the stairs.

Theo placed her hand on his arm and began to hurry through the throng. "I'll know once I meet with my father and the other Marshals. I'm inclined to send the non-combatants home, or at least to Edoras. This is not the most defensible of locations."

Edlyn nodded and concentrated on keeping up with his hurried pace. Once they reached the Helm's Deep encampment, he paused and looked down at her, worry in his eyes. "I must meet with my father. Once I know his plans, I'll decide what to do. No one need panic." He gave a crooked grin. "At least, not yet."

"I'll tell Frea. Is there anything else you need right now?"

"Nothing I have time for. I promise I'll let you know everything as soon as I've made a decision." He gently squeezed her arm, released it and turned to enter the royal pavilion, the grin vanishing to be replaced by grim intent.

* * *

Edlyn waited with Frea and some of the other women and youngsters near the King's tent, waiting to find out what was going to happen. Frea had gotten two of the boys to bring a bench so that Edlyn could sit. "You aren't fooling me," she'd told Edlyn when the younger woman tried to tell her it wasn't necessary. "If you don't sit down soon, you'll fall down and I don't want to have to make explanations to your father--or his highness!"

She gave in and sat down. If she hadn't done so she suspected that Frea probably would have had her carried off to her tent to rest, which she wanted to avoid. She knew that sooner than she wanted Theodred would have to leave to deal with the invaders and she couldn't risk him leaving without saying goodbye. As the time slowly passed, more and more people--Riders, their wives and children, and elders beyond the ability to fight in an eóred--congregated around the royal pavilion. They whispered amongst themselves, their voices low and worried. It was a huge contrast to the cheerfully noisy place the Gather-Meet encampments had been only that morning.

Edlyn almost bit her tongue as a hand suddenly fell on her shoulder. She turned, pulling away from it, to find her brothers had worked their way through the growing crowd and the hand belonged to Deor. "You almost scared the life out of me!" she hissed, noticing that he was in full battle gear, as was Ceorlaf and several other Riders. No matter what was decided, it was obvious the men believed they'd be riding out to a fight. She was prevented from saying anything more to her brother as the closed flaps of the King's pavilion suddenly opened and Theodred strode out, followed closely by Eomer and Erkenbrand, his expression grim. The remainder of the marshals and eóred leaders followed. He looked at the gathered crowd, noting that they had congregated in groups made up of others of their home holdings, and it didn't take him long to see where his own people waited.

Edlyn tried to rise to her feet when she saw Theodred walking in their direction but Erkenbrand gave a small shake of his head, so she forced herself to stay seated. Then she saw the reason for the warning: Grima Wormtongue had just emerged from the King's pavilion leaning heavily on a crutch as he limped along. Ceorl, delayed in exiting the tent by Grima's slow pace, impatiently ducked past the advisor and caught up with his Prince.

The murmuring that had been running through the crowd stilled as the Riders and dependents looked expectantly at Theodred. Edlyn took a deep breath and finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What has been decided?"

Theodred answered in a voice loud enough that those on the far edges of the crowd could hear. "We ride to succor the wood-halls of Firienwood." He added, "I will require 75 Riders to assist my cousin, the Third Marshal. The remainder will guard the non-combatants' return to Helm's Deep. I suspect that the attacks are somehow coordinated and are intended to draw most of the protection away from the Westfold."

Edlyn wasn't surprised at his words given what she'd overheard when the messengers had arrived at the melee field.

"Who is to go with you, your highness, and who is to guard the families and the horses home?" one of the Riders asked.

Erkenbrand stepped forward and answered, "All acclaimed Riders will gather at the feasting field in one hour. At that time, assignments will be given."

Deor gave Edlyn's shoulder a hard squeeze and released it. "Don't even _think_ of trying to go along, sister," he said into her ear before turning and pushing Ceorlaf back the way they had come. Whatever their assignment was, they'd have to get their mounts and the remainder of their gear ready and the hour shouldn't be wasted. Edlyn flushed with anger and embarrassment. It was bad enough that he and Ceorlaf had intercepted her on her way to find Frea this morning and spent nearly a quarter of an hour telling her how stupidly reckless she'd been to ride Gyldenides in the race the day before but how could he believe that she'd be foolish enough to try ride out with the eoreds to an actual battle?

Theodred's eyes narrowed as he overheard Deor's words to his sister. "Deor!" he called.

Deor halted and turned round to face Theodred. "Yes, my lord?"

"My squire will be otherwise occupied. Tack up Brego and bring him to my pavilion."

"Yes, my lord," Deor answered with a grimace. Saying that he and the big bay did not get along was an understatement. Violent antipathy was a much more accurate term to describe their relationship.

Edlyn was caught between pity and a feeling that it served her brother right. "I hope you have a lot of sugarloaf, Deor," she told him, sweetly. "You're going to need it."

"Frea," Theo said, turning away from the disgraced Rider, "Would you and your ladies please put together food for our journey. We will not be stopping for long so will need things that can be eaten cold."

"It will be done immediately, your highness." Frea gestured to the women who stood near and added as Edlyn once more tried to get to her feet, "Stay here, Edlyn. You're hands still aren't in any shape to help cook." She then led her staff to the cooking pits, giving out riders and directions as efficiently as any Marshal to his eóred.

The crowd dispersed as the Riders and their dependents went to take up the necessary tasks to prematurely end the Gather-Meet, until only Theodred, Erkenbrand, Ceorl and Edlyn remained.

"We'll pick the Riders by lots," Theo said quietly, as Eomer came across to their little group after dismissing his own people.

"Good idea," the Third Marshal said. "Then there should be no one whining about the unfairness of babysitting those returning home."

Erkenbrand watched after the Riders who were hastily readying themselves for battle. "With the attacks in the Westfold and the ones around Edoras, I don't think that they'll lose any opportunity for glory." He then frowned down at Edlyn who'd given up trying to get up from the bench and was waiting with strained patience. "I'm tempted to send you to Edoras, as it's closer and you aren't in any condition to ride any distance."

Edlyn stared at him in dismay. Go to Edoras? "But, father..."

"No," Theo said quickly, "Not Edoras. She can ride on one of the wains until her hands heal enough to handle reins again. I want to know that all of our people are safe at home while we rout the invaders at Firienwood." He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder towards the entrance of Theoden's pavilion, schooling his face.

Erkenbrand gave up on the idea and pinned Edlyn with a glare. "You will ride in one of the wains and stay within sight of Frea, understood?"

She looked at Theodred and noted the glance he gave the black-haired advisor then nodded. "Yes, father, I understand."

Theo turned his attention back to Edlyn. "If we are drawing lots, we'll need something to pick them with. Edlyn, would you acquire some black and white beans? I'll send a quarter of our strength with the caravan home."

"Certainly, I know Frea brought plenty of both," she answered. The camp was growing noisy with the sounds of men preparing for battle and travel.

"Thank you." He smiled tiredly then added, "Ceorl, go with her and bring them to the field. And tell Haeric to start packing my gear. I need to speak privately with my father."

Erkenbrand took Edlyn's arm and lifted her up from the bench. "I'll see to my arms and meet you shortly, my lord," he said. "I'll stop by the kitchens and see you before I go, Edlyn. Take her arm, Ceorl, if you would. I think my daughter has been overdoing things today." His latter words were said loudly as he rolled his eyes towards where Grima lurked.

Eomer spoke up. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Edlyn. Do not forget your promise to me of one of Gyldenides' first foals."

"I shan't forget, my lord. But you'll have to be patient. It will likely be a few years before a foal is available." Edlyn told him as she settled her skirts with her free hand.

"Good things are worth the wait, my lady." Eomer bowed to her, and exchanged warrior handclasps with the other men before striding off towards his own pavilion.

Edlyn looked up into Theodred's eyes before allowing Ceorl to lead her to the kitchens, "Will I see you again before you leave, _hlaford-min_?"

"Yes, I promise." Theo replied quietly. Edlyn dipped a curtsey and left her father and betrothed lord reluctantly. For some reason this leave-taking was infinitely more difficult than all the others had been.

The Second Marshal then glanced at Erkenbrand, who was looking after his daughter with a worried look on his face. "Ceorl will see her safely to Frea's care. I'll meet you shortly at the feast field," he said then turned and walked towards the entrance of Theoden's tent. He flexed his right hand in its bandages and flinched as the stitches pulled. Injured or not, he was going to ride he told himself as he skirted around the black-clad Wormtongue, and strode back into his father's pavilion. "Father, the Riders are preparing their arms, and the non-combatants are beginning to pack up for the journey home."

Theoden looked up from the map that was now spread on the table that stood before his chair, and beckoned for Theo to join him and Gamling. "Good. Gamling suggests that you may want to approach Firienwood from the northwest."

The red haired Rider nodded and pointed at a line of hills. "The terrain here should hide your approach from whatever forces are in place."

"That seems like a good idea. While it would serve well to hide us, what's to say the enemy isn't using that terrain to set ambushes?" Theo looked at the map with a hint of a frown.

Gamling nodded. "We should consider that, but if you arrive directly from the west, they'll see you a league or more away."

Theo ran his finger along the image of the White Mountains on the map. "What if we split the approach? One line of attack there, but sending another along the Mering Stream and a third group from the west? They'd be paying attention to the ones they could see first and then we could close in on them from the northwest and north."

Gamling frowned and ran his finger along the blue ink that depicted the river. "I'd use Folcwine's eóred along the Stream; he knows that area like the back of his hand. Coming in on the western approach seems too risky. It would be a suicide charge if there's as large a force as reported."

"We need something to draw their attention away from the Stream and the hills," Theo persisted. "If not a charge, some sort of distraction."

Theoden listened as his son and lieutenant argued the pros and cons of the multi-front attack but held his silence. Both men were seasoned veterans and excellent strategists.

Gamling was silent for a minute or two then looked Theo in eye. "A stampede."

Before Theodred could respond Eomer entered the tent. "A stampede, Gamling?" he asked as he bowed to his uncle.

The prince grinned and nodded at the older Rider. "That would work."

Gamling nodded towards Eomer. "If the Third Marshal would allow you to collect a number of his free herd to run with the eóreds, they can easily be set to stampede along the western approach. "

"You're making awfully free with my bloodstock, Gamling. Before I say 'yes', I want to know what you have in mind. And to know how you plan on getting my horses back to me." Eomer tucked his gauntlets into his belt and joined Theo and Gamling at the table. "What think you, uncle?"

"If I recall, nephew, technically 'your' bloodstock actually belongs to me," Theoden said dryly. "It is a viable idea. If you use one of the gelding herds, there won't be any risk to the breeding stock at all."

"Well, Theo?" Eomer asked. "Shall I send an errand-runner to Aldburg and have one of the gelding herds readied to meet you on your way to Firienwood?"

"If you would," Theo nodded. "The Riders who start the stampede will be the most at risk." He added, "We will need experienced men able to keep their own mounts from joining in with the running herds."

"Given the Riders we have here, it oughtn't to be a problem finding them. That is, if every holding sent their best men," Gamling replied.

"You think any holding wouldn't have done so?" Eomer asked as he reached for a handful of marker stones and began placing them on the map.

The discussion continued between the three men with Theoden occasionally inserting a comment or bit of advice. Theodred was glad of the strategy meeting, for it would make giving the appropriate orders to his Riders much easier; but he cast a glance at the sandglass and saw that the hour was nearly up before he had to meet with his men. But he still had not had a chance to talk with his father. He shifted around the table to stand next to the king and, while Eomer and Gamling were arguing about the best way to recover the stampeded geldings after the battle, he quietly said, "Sire, I would speak privately with you before we--" A sound from outside, lurching footsteps and the thump of a crutch, interrupted him.

Grima entered the pavilion and made an awkward bow to Theoden. "Majesty, the Riders are gathered and awaiting their orders." His tone intimated that Eomer and Theodred were tardy in their duties by still being in the pavilion instead of with their troops.

_Bema! Am I _ever_ going to get a chance to ask Father about Edlyn?_ Theodred looked again at the map table, drawing his temper under control. The other marshals and lieutenants then arrived reporting that all their able-bodied Riders stood ready in their camps for further instructions.

Theoden gestured for Grima to move to the side. "Theodred, Eomer, choose which eóreds ride with you."

"My eóred and Erkenbrand's will ride with Oeric's and Eadfrid's," Theo decided. "We can further determine which eóreds will set off the stampede and which will make the approach from beyond the hills once we reach Aldburg and collect the geldings."

Eomer nodded his agreement then selected his eóreds which would combat the orc raiders that were afflicting the steadings around Edoras.

Theo stepped to the side with his chosen marshals and Erkenbrand, and told them to get the Riders that would be going with them to the melee field. "Erkenbrand, draw lots for those Riders which will escort those returning to Helm's Deep, and then we'll reorganize the eóreds if necessary before we leave."

Eomer was doing likewise and after sending his marshals to ready their men, turned to the King. "Uncle, will you be riding with us?"

Before Theoden could open his mouth to answer, the Worm spoke up, his voice insinuating concern and care for the king as well as the implication that such a request was not appropriate for the Third Marshal to make. "Is it not best, my liege, for you to remain in Edoras, to coordinate the actions of all of the eóreds in both the east and west folds? Only your vast experience can understand the complexities of the overall defense of the realm."

Eomer stiffened and glared towards the advisor before moderating his expression and speaking to his uncle again. "I fear I did not make the intent of my question clear. I meant to ask if your majesty wished to ride with us as far as Edoras today or if you prefer to set out tomorrow with the dependents."

Theoden shot an irritated glance at Grima. "I am no dotard Grima, and may answer for myself. Nay, Eomer. I shall set out on the morrow so that my personal guard can supplement the Riders who will be guarding the women and other dependents."

Theodred sent Erkenbrand and the marshals off saying that he would join them shortly, and lingered as the other men left the pavilion. He turned to face the king again, "Father--" Again he was interrupted by the sound of raised voices outside the open door flaps.

"Whoa, you bloody stallion! No! Not in the King's Tent!"

A yell of pain as a purposefully placed hoof landed on a booted foot drowned out the rest of the cacophony, and Theo spun round to see Brego shove his head and forequarters into the royal pavilion. He was tacked and ready for war, and had, apparently, come looking for his missing Rider.

"Brego," Theo groaned. "Excuse me, Father while I get this Idiot back to where he belongs." He made a quick bow to the king and crossed the outer room of the pavilion to seize Brego's trailing reins with his good hand, shoving against the stallion's chest. "Here I am, you bloody fool horse. Move!"

Brego refused to budge and nipped at Theo's belt pouch.

"_No_. You're not getting any sugarloaf after _this_ escapade. Now, back." Theodred was furious. If it had just been his father present, it would have been a jest to laugh over, but that Worm was watching every second, and Bema knew how the Advisor would twist this in his father's mind.

Brego gave Theo a longsuffering look but backed up, removing himself from the tent and stepping away from the entrance, having realized that his Rider was not going to be giving in on this matter at all.

"Now apologize." Theo made Brego face the guard whose foot had been trod upon.

Brego had the grace to look shamefaced and scuffed his near front hoof on the grass, ducking his head and gently placing his nose against the guard's chest. The guard, his face still twisted with pain from his broken toe, nodded and gave Brego a scratch under the forelock. "Forgiven, Brego."

Deor stepped up, looking rather the worse for wear. "I'm sorry, my lord. He got away from me."

Theodred sighed, then asked, "Are you fit to ride with the eóreds?"

"Yes, my lord." Deor brushed the dirt from his armor and winced, a fresh bruise was burgeoning on the side of his face from where Brego had head butted him and he likely bore more under his armor and tunic.

Theo turned back to the guard. "I'll have the healer attend to you immediately. My deepest apologies." He bowed his head to the guard and turned back to Deor. "Go find the healer and send him back here then report to the melee field."

Brego carefully stepped away from the guard before noticing Deor's presence and laying his ears back.

"Yes, my lord," Deor saluted and literally fled wanting to make sure he was as far from the Second Marshal's homicidal stallion as possible.

Giving a shake of the reins, Theo glared at Brego and hissed, "Behave yourself," and swung himself up and into the saddle. It was awkward riding one handed again, but he'd certainly had enough practice at it given his recently broken wrist. Brego impudently snorted but walked forward without fuss as his Rider was now where he belonged and Deor had abandoned the field.

Theo guided the big bay stallion, not towards the melee field, but towards the cluster of tents that had sheltered Frea, Edlyn and the other women who had kept the camp fed and cared for during the Gather-Meet, looking for Edlyn's golden head among the women hurrying about.

Edlyn was giving directions to four children who were standing next to two wheelbarrows filled with waterskins. "Now be careful and make sure that each rider has a full skin. If he doesn't, trade his for one of the full ones. Then take the empty ones to the stream where Halla and the others will fill them."

Since she couldn't actually help cook or pack the ration bags, she'd organized the children into teams to fill waterskins, deliver rations, and so forth. It definitely made the camp less chaotic as the children weren't running about getting into mischief while the Riders and their mounts readied themselves head off to battle.

"Edlyn," Theo called softly, keeping Brego firmly under control and away from the youngsters who dashed past pushing the barrows.

Edlyn looked up at the sound of his voice and for a moment she just stared at him as if memorizing his appearance, then she hurried to Brego's near side. "Theodred?"

He took the reins in his bandaged hand for a moment and reached down to grasp her wrist and lift her effortlessly up into the saddle before him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder, suddenly crying. She'd seen him off on patrols but today's farewell was different. This time she knew he was definitely riding into a battle, one as far away from their home as it was possible to get and still be in the Riddermark.

"Hold on." He turned Brego between the tents and rode out beyond them.

"_Min heorte_," he whispered into her hair, as he drew Brego to a halt out of sight of the melee field and the virtual city of tents that had made up the encampment. "We have only minutes--I must go and order the Riders to their assignments. Oh, my dearest love, you will be ever in my mind and heart until I come again home to Helm's Deep and you."

Edlyn caught her breath at his words. "Oh, _hlaford-min_, be safe, please be safe. You take my heart with you." She looked up into his face and gave him a tremulous smile through her tears. "All my love goes with you. All my hopes, my dreams. Hurry and bring them back to me." She continued, "Your heart is safe in my breast, your love safe in my heart, and your hopes safe in my love."

He caught up the edge of his cloak and wrapped it about her, holding her closely and kissed her, hard and lovingly. "I will take Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir to cherish her, protect her and love her. I will make her the lady of my life and the queen of my heart," he said, repeating his betrothal vow to her.

Edlyn caught her breath at his words then responded as she had that night in the Hall at Helm's Deep. "I will take Theodred Theodensson to cherish him, protect him, and love him. I will make him the lord of my life and the king of my heart."

He bent his head over hers, and kissed her again, this time almost desperately. Edlyn returned the kiss with an equal feeling of desperation. She suddenly had the feeling that their time was short, much shorter than either of them had thought. "Promise me that you'll come back. promise me!"

"I will return, Edlyn. I swear it. Nothing will keep us apart, I will always return to you."

"I'll hold you to that." She suddenly realized that he wore only his tunic and cloak. "Theo, your armor..."

They were interrupted by the approach of Ceorl. "Theodred!"

"I'll be right there, Ceorl," the prince called, not turning his eyes away from his betrothed. "Be careful going home. Stay with Frea and don't let the Worm anywhere near you as you travel past Edoras."

"I will. I promise."

Theo reluctantly turned Brego and gave him the office to move forward to where his adjutant waited. Ceorl turned his mount to go back into the camp and looked at the two lovers with sympathy in his eyes but said only, "Your esquire has your armor ready at your tent."

Theo nodded and let Ceorl ride ahead of him towards his pavilion. He directed Brego towards the women's tents and just short of the central fire pit, drew the stallion to a halt . He dropped the reins to lie across Brego's neck and tipped Edlyn's face up towards his own. "I love you. I will miss you so much but my duty requires us to part. I will return as quickly as I may. And when I come back let us be swiftly wed." He framed her face in his hands, caring not about the sting from the stitches as he pressed his palms against her skin then tilted his head and fitted his mouth to hers. It was a gentle kiss but it somehow communicated the true depth of his feelings for her and he broke it only when he could no longer go without breath.

Edlyn wished she could stay in his arms like this forever but knew that he had to go. Swiftly she reached and unfastened the chain that she wore round her neck. It bore a silver simbelmyne blossom and had belonged to her mother. She pressed the necklace into his good hand and closed his fingers around it. "I love you. I'll be waiting at the gate."

"This time wait for Heornlaf to get it completely open," he teased gently. He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing her from his hold, to allow her to slide down to the ground.

"I will." She stood and watched as he turned Brego down the path to his pavilion, unaware of the witnesses to that kiss and farewell, which included King Theoden who was making his own way to the melee field accompanied by Gamling.

Fifteen minutes later Theodred was back in the saddle, armed and armoured, and more than ready to lead his Riders to battle. Around his neck, beneath the gorget and chest plate, a small silver simbelmyne blossom rested over his heart.

Grima Wormtongue, his progress slowed by the necessity to use the crutch to move about, had also seen Theodred and Edlyn's kiss and the exchange of the token. His eyes narrowed. He knew the significance of the green cloak wrapped round the woman and the last thing he and his true master wanted was a legitimate heir to the throne of the Riddermark. He scowled at the expression of pleasure on Theoden's face and awkwardly hastened to join the King. He needed to get the King back to Edoras, where he could make certain that any marriage plans would be nipped in the bud.

Once Theodred was out of her sight Edlyn looked round and found Frea who gave her a look of such utter sympathy that she was completely undone. Biting back the sobs that seemed ready to burst forth from her throat she turned and ran towards the pasture, not stopping until she found Gyldenides and was able to weep at last, her face against the golden mare's shoulder and a sympathetic nose nuzzling her hair.

* * *

Brego snorted as Theodred held him to a walk through the camp and guided him to the reviewing stand that bordered the melee field. Erkenbrand waited astride Whitcalc before the combined eóreds along with the other marshals and lieutenants. Eomer stood before the reviewing stand, Firefoot's reins in his hand as he talked with Rægenhere.

A minute after Theodred halted Brego next to Whitcalc Theoden-King stepped up onto the stand accompanied by Gamling. The King Theoden looked out over the gathered Riders then turned his eyes on his son. "Attend me, Theodred."

Surprised, Theodred dismounted, and, handing off Brego's reins to Erkenbrand, he mounted the steps to the reviewing stand and went to one knee before his father, his head bowed.

Theoden smiled down at his son and placed his hands on Theodred's head. "Bema bless thee, and watch thee, and keep thee safe from harm. May he guide thy spear and strengthen thy sword-arm. May he bring thee safely home, thy enemies honourably defeated."

Theo's breath caught in his throat and looked up to stare into his father's eyes, caught between joy and tears. In all the years since reaching his majority, his father had never blessed him before a mission.

The King removed his hands from Theo's head and raised him up. Then, softly enough that only Theodred could hear it, he said, "When you have rid the Firienwood of these invaders, return to Edoras and we shall speak of your betrothal."

The prince gave his father a blinding smile, clasping Theoden's hands in his, "Thank you, father. May Bema guard you in my absence until I greet you again as your loving son."

Theoden smiled back at him and embraced him before gesturing for him to return to Brego. Then he looked out at the assembled Riders and in a voice stronger than any had heard from him in some few years, cried out, "Invaders have entered the Riddermark. Some have attacked the wood-halls of Firien, whilst others raid the farmsteads and holdings near Edoras and the Aldburg. But no longer! Forth Eorlingas! Rid our land of these enemies so that our horses may run free and our people prosper!"

Theodred mounted Brego again and took his helm from his squire and put it on as his father roused the Riders. He drew his sword and held it high shouting in response to the final words, "Forth Eorlingas!" Then catching Eomer's eye, he put his heels to Brego's sides and encouraged the excited stallion to rear before leading his men from the melee field towards the east, Eomer and Erkenbrand pacing him on either side, the thunder of hundreds of hooves filling the afternoon air.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters, places and events belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and its licensees. Anything you don't recognize belong to the authors._

_Dedicated to our readers who have been so patient waiting for this chapter. Real life has settled down considerably so there will not be as extensive a wait before the next chapter._

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter 10**

_By Dancingkatz and Rhyselle_

* * *

**Late February T.A. 3019 – Edoras**

Eowyn reached for another cloth and dipped it into the water. She needed to bring the fever that had once again racked Theodred down before he fitted again. She was weary but so long as her cousin drew breath she wasn't abandoning him.

The healer stopped in the doorway of the Prince's chamber and coughed as the odor of the infected wound made his eyes water. He tapped the side of his foot against the door frame, as his hands were full. "My lady? The lad said you needed more febrifuges for his highness?"

"Yes. Did you bring them?" She didn't look at the man, her attention on the ugly wound that was festering in spite of everything she'd done. "Oh, Theo. Why? You were doing so well."

He gave her a withering look that she did not see and crossed to the bed with his tray of herbs and the flask of fever potion balanced atop it next to a small steaming kettle. He drew a sharp breath at the sight of the wound. "Bema! Why is he still breathing?"

Eowyn turned towards the healer with a harsh reprimand on her lips but when she saw the astonishment on his face, she bit it back and continued her ministrations. "The question, Master Healer, is why he is suddenly failing, when only two days ago, he was awake and speaking to me, even if weak."

He put the tray down on the side table and began to break off pinches of the various leaves and stems that lay on it, dropping them into the empty horn cup, muttering under his breath as he did so.

The old man dropped the last bit of crushed leaf into the cup and poured the hot water over the contents, swirling it to blend and then setting it down to steep. He shook his head. "Sometimes we cannot know why a person who is healing suddenly fails--even when we've done everything we know to cure the patient. It is Bema's will." He brushed a sweat-soaked strand of Theodred's hair from the Prince's forehead and flinched at the temperature of the skin. "Has he had a seizure?"

"Not today. But yesterday, he had three of them before the fever broke."

"Aiii." Cadfal sighed. "When did the fever return?" He held his breath and bent over the wound, trying to forget that this was the crown prince, to be objective in his diagnosis.

"An hour ago." Eowyn's hands were working independently of her thoughts, continued to moisten the burning skin.

Cadfal chewed on his lower lip then took the cup and handed it to her. "Start to get this down him. I'll be right back." He turned towards the door.

Eowyn continued trying to cool her cousin's fevered skin. She was tired, more tired than she'd ever been. Ever since she'd awakened to find Grima bent over Theodred, she dared not sleep. Rubbing at her sore eyes with her sleeve, she exchanged the cloth for a cup that stood on the nightstand. It was empty and she went to fill it from the waiting container that stood next to the door. But the waxed leather bucket was empty as well. A pool of water lay on the floor about it and she noticed that the wax had melted away from part of the stitched seam at the base of the vessel. It must have been set too close to the fire. She sighed, the vessel was useless now and she'd sent the youth who had been assisting her off an hour ago to get some sleep. She really didn't want to leave Theodred alone but she had to get more water.

Cadfal hurried to his quarters to fetch his surgical tools, and then paused as he tried to remember if there was extra water in the prince's room. He detoured to the kitchens and requested that several coppers of hot boiled water be delivered to Theodred's chamber, along with additional charcoal for the brazier. Then he headed to fetch his instruments, praying to Bema each step of the way.

Eowyn opened the door to the chamber intending to recruit whoever passed by and was bemused by the approach of several of the kitchen staff, carrying vessels of hot water and a hod of charcoal. "What is this?"

The grizzled man who carried the charcoal nodded to her. "Healer Cadfal requested hot water and charcoal for the brazier, my lady."

Eowyn nodded and returned to Theodred's side as the copper vessels were placed next to the hearth and charcoal was added to the brazier that stood near the bed. The servants were efficient but each of them paused and looked sadly at their unconscious prince and made a bow or other gesture of respect before they left the room.

Cadfal hurried back through the shadowy corridors, ignoring the suspicious looks that the guards near the entrance to the King's chambers gave him as he passed en route back to Theodred's room. He caught up with the last of the servants bringing the hot water and slipped past the youth into the door of the room.

Eowyn recognized the bundle the healer carried tucked under his arm and began lighting more lamps. She swallowed nervously, having never been permitted near when surgery was being performed on either man or horse.

He stopped the old man who'd carried in the charcoal before he left the room. "Fetch me a bundle of clean towels and more straw for the floor. And I need two strong stomached men to hold his highness down." Even as the healer gave the order, he was putting a kettle on the fire to boil the instruments that he took from the roll of leather.

The servant nodded, his eyes widening and he left the room. Eowyn could hear him through the closed door calling for someone named Gaelof and another named Haral before he moved down the hallway. "What are you going to do?"

Cadfal frowned. Theodred looked even more waxen in the increased light though the flush of the fever still burned in his face. "I'm going to try to cut the dead tissue from the wound and hope that it will begin to heal again." He glanced up at Theodred's cousin. "If you would prefer to wait in the great hall..."

Eowyn couldn't help blanching but she swallowed and stiffened her resolve. "No. I won't leave him. How can I help?"

She looked down on her cousin and reminded herself that Theodred had a lady waiting for him to return home. If it were her husband sorely wounded, she'd want whoever was caring for him to do everything humanly possible to save him. She could do no less for Theo's Edlyn.

* * *

**Late June, T.A. 3018 - Edoras**

Theodred was glad to ride into the familiar outer yard of the Edoras royal stables. They'd returned victorious, with minimal losses, and he looked forward to meeting with his father. The memory of the public blessing had carried him through the mission, and he knew he would always treasure it.

He swung down from Brego's back and gathered the reins to lead him into the elaborately carved archway leading into the stables.

Eowyn had escaped the Hall and was working Windfola on a lunge line in the paddock closest to the stables. The mare had bruised her off hind foot on a stone a week or so ago and needed to be gently returned to condition. She halted Windfola from her slow collected trot at the sound of hooves and boots on the pavement in front of the entrance to the stables and turned to see her cousin Theodred leading Brego under the arch.

"Come on, Brego, let's get you brushed down, and then I can go clean up before seeing Father," Theo stroked his stallion's neck as he spoke affectionately to his mount.

"Theodred!" Eowyn called as she gathered up the lunge line and led Windfola to the paddock fence.

The prince halted and turned to see his cousin. "Eowyn! Just a moment." He tapped the arm of one of his men and asked him to have Brego untacked and to begin a brush down. "I'll be there in a few minutes to take care of him."

Once assured that his mount would be cared for, he walked over to the fence. "How are you cousin?"

Eowyn gave her cousin a half-hearted smile. "I am well. Though I'd have been better if I'd been able to ride with you against those invaders."

"I wouldn't have. I'd have been worried about you and been distracted." He closed his eyes momentarily as a memory of the carnage they'd experienced rose up, and then he pushed it back by determined will. "We were fortunate to only have light losses."

"In any case, Windfola isn't ready to ride yet. Bema take that damned stone!"

"What happened to her?" Theo reached across the fence to let Windfola snuffle his palm.

Eowyn sighed. "I went with a small group of Riders to take supplies to one of the villages that the orcs had raided the day after Uncle left for the Gather-Meet, and Windfola put her foot down on a stone. She's going to be all right but it cut and bruised the frog terribly."

"You'd have preferred that your own foot be cut up instead," Theo nodded understandingly. "When Brego caught a slice of an orc's blade last summer, I would have preferred it to have been me!"

"She's only been well enough to work today and I'm spending most of my energy keeping her from doing too much!"

"It won't be long and you both can ride together again. How has it been while we were gone? Were you under much attack here?"

"It's been difficult. It seemed as though the raids were never going to stop. But the odd thing was that they never completely destroyed anything. It was harassment, a hay barn burned down, some pigs slaughtered and carried off. The only losses occurred when the holders tried to fight them off. It's very strange. Orcs just don't act that way." Eowyn paused, "And Uncle..."

"Very strange. I'll speak with Father about it." He missed her added phrase, overriding her as his urgency to get to Theoden to ask permission to wed Edlyn took over. "I need to get back to Brego and get presentable enough to report to the King. I'll speak with you later, cousin!"

Windfola nudged Eowyn's shoulder hard and pushed her towards the center of the paddock, obviously insisting that they'd stood there long enough. Eowyn laughed in spite of her worries. "All right, I'm coming. I'll see you at dinner, Theo."

He beamed at her and headed back into the stables, whistling some tune he'd picked up from Boromir of Gondor some years past.

When Theodred emerged from his quarters, having bathed and dressed in clean clothing, he headed down the corridor to the main Hall. It was likely that his father would be there with the Council at this time of the day. So he was surprised to discover the Hall dark, the shutters over the window closed, and only a torch or two burning near the empty throne. Even the fire in the central hearth was little more than glowing embers.

He paused and considered where else to look for his father, fingering the torque he wore around his neck absently.

"We did not expect to see you in Edoras so soon, my Prince," Grima's oily, unctuous voice emerged from the shadows behind the throne, followed by his dark clad, still-limping form, "else, we would have made sure of a more -- appropriate -- welcome."

Theo drew himself up, lifting his chin as he eyed the advisor he hated with a passion. "My father's welcome is all the ceremony I require. I had expected to find him here, hearing petitions."

"Ah," Grima paused, his dark eyes taking in the dampness of Theodred's hair and the creases in the newly unfolded tunic. "His Majesty is in his study, considering what to do about the recent attacks. Given the seriousness of such incursions, it seemed unnecessary to dog his valuable time with whining petitioners." The counselor's tone seemed to infer that the incursions themselves were Theodred's fault.

"The longer petitions go unanswered, the more difficult it will be to resolve the problems they present. An advisor of your--experience--should recognize that!" Theo snapped, then turned towards the entryway that led to his father's private quarters.

"As if you were here to know, your highness," Grima responded, again intimating that Theodred was lacking.

Theo just increased his pace and strode to the door of his father's study, leaving the still lame counselor well behind. He nodded to the guards who stood on either side of the portal and raised his right hand to knock. The bandage that wrapped his palm, smaller than the original one he'd worn into battle, reminded him that he needed to have the Edoras healer remove the stitches from his hand.

He rapped twice and then twice again, his usual habit.

"Enter!" Theoden's voice was audibly disgruntled.

Theo opened the door and advanced to drop to one knee by Theoden's chair, "We have returned from the Firienwood, Father, and have successfully destroyed those who attacked our wood-halls there." He bowed his head, and waited for the touch to his head that would signal him to rise. The touch did not come.

Instead Theoden glared down at his son. "Ah yes, you were on the eastern border while more and more orcs and wildmen attacked from the west."

Startled, Theo looked up with a puzzled look on his face. Where was the pride and love that had been in the King's voice and face the day they'd left to drive the enemy from the Eastfold? "Father?"

"Where was the protection you are required to provide as Second Marshal? So caught up in glory seeking you are that you left none to stop the influx from the Westfold." Theoden turned away from Theodred and drank deeply from the goblet that stood on the corner of his desk.

"I left five eóreds at Helm's Deep when we came to the Gather-meet and sent a full quarter of my men to protect the dependents when we sent them home. Father, I did as you commanded--"

"I commanded no such thing!" Theoden shouted. "Ever you argue. Ever you think yourself wiser. You think that Theoden should be King no longer and that Theodred-King should sit upon Eorl's seat! Never! I swear to you that I will die before I name you my successor!"

Theodred found his voice frozen in his throat, stunned by the venom and rage in his father's voice. His right hand crept up of it's own accord to the torque that was the public sign of his position as the only son of the King, clutching at it. "No, Father!" he finally choked out, "I wish no such thing!"

The King's hand was shaking as he drank once more from the cup. "Think you me a dotard? Think you me a _fool_!?" The cup almost spilled as it was replaced and Theoden pointed at the markers that lay upon the map on the table. "I still have eyes and honest councilors. I have the wit to see that which is obvious."

Theo, despite not having received leave, surged to his feet.

"_I did not give you leave to rise_!" Theoden bellowed.

Theodred's own temper fired, "You are not the man who I left at the Gather-meet! Why did you bless me then if this is what you think of me? Why did you give me hope? Show me love? Where is the trust that made you send me to lead our Riders to succor those in danger at Firienwood?"

"_You_ should have died in her stead. She would have given me other sons; honest, faithful and loving sons. Sons that would not turn upon me like a viper in the tall grass."

Theodred literally staggered. Tears burned in his eyes, tears that he fought back as his father's words sank in. He'd secretly blamed himself for his mother's death--but to hear it outright from his father--from the King...

"I cannot unmake you my son, but you will _not_ be my heir. Another, more worthy shall take that position. Get you from my sight. Get you hence from Edoras and do not return until you are summoned!" Theoden glared at Theodred and sneered. "Summoned to witness the investiture of my Heir!"

It felt like a knife strike to the heart and Theodred whirled, wanting only to escape this nightmare that the Riders' triumphant return had transformed into. He would never forget this moment--pain had etched every detail of the scene into his mind: the smell of the wine in his father's cup, the crackle of the fire in the brazier in the corner of the room, the rich colours of an unfamiliar tapestry on the wall behind the desk... the sound of his father's angry voice and the sight of the King's features twisted with hate. He hesitated, trying to meet his father's eyes, seeking to understand, then turned and left the room as Theoden ignored him, reaching once more for his cup as if he'd just crossed a desert and was dying of thirst.

Grima entered the King's study a few moments later, a stone flask in his hand, and satisfaction in his gaze. The encounter between the King and his son on which he had eavesdropped from the room on the other side of the hanging had gone exactly as he'd hoped. "Let me refill your cup, your Majesty. It is a sad business, a very sad business indeed."

Theodred burst through the door into the corridor and turned towards his own rooms, intent only on grabbing his gear and fleeing for his true home, the Hornburg. He couldn't ask this stranger for permission to marry--he couldn't risk being told 'no'.

"That Worm, he's behind this... he must be..." he muttered as he came into the Hall, where the Riders had gathered in the meantime, the women of the hall serving them ale and soup to tide them over until the evening meal. "Erkenbrand!"

His Lieutenant looked up at the sound of Theo's voice and seeing the Prince's expression rose to his feet. "Yes, your highness?"

"We leave immediately for Helm's Deep. All of us."

Erkenbrand blinked but nodded. "Aye, your highness." And he immediately turned to the men to give the order to find them rising to their feet and stepping away from the tables.

He strode past the fire pit and ignored the startled looks of his men, wanting only a few minutes of privacy to release some of his rage and grief before he had to put on his public mask once more. He made it to his chamber, and shoved the door closed behind him, then dropped to his knees before the cold hearth, his face buried in his hands.

Erkenbrand frowned and debated whether to go after his prince but murmurs among the men decided him. "You heard his highness. Ready your mounts." He followed the last of them out of the Hall and went to the stall where Whitcalc had just settled in with a full manger. "Sorry, lad," he told the disgruntled black stallion as he led him from the box.

Theo rocked back and forth as he fought to gain control over his emotions. "It would have been better had he never come to the Gather-meet," he mourned. "I thought we were reconciled..." He wanted to skewer that advisor, to lay him open from throat to navel, to spill the Worm's blood and make him pay. But the part of his mind that had been reared as the son of a king reminded him that should he do so, his life would be forfeit--even if his father would come out from under the monster's spell.

Eomer had entered the Hall from outside just as Theodred gave the order for his men to prepare for immediate departure, having taken the time to catch up on news with his sister, once he'd stabled Firefoot. Eomer paused before Theodred's closed door, raising his hand to knock but reconsidered and just opened it. He was shocked to see his cousin's condition and closed the door behind him before falling to his knees next to Theodred. "Cousin? What happened?"

"I am--b-banished!" He stuttered over the word. In the past it had been his own choosing to live at Helm's Deep rather than in the courts, but now he had no choice. "He said he cannot unmake me his son but that I will never be his heir!" Theo's face was wet, his expression distraught. "I could not ask him about Edlyn--" He choked on a sob, "I feared he would say 'nay' and I would be committing treason if he'd denied the request and I married her anyway."

"What? Banished?" Eomer could not believe his ears. "But, he blessed you! He showed you such favor at the Gather-Meet!"

"It must be Grima. We were gone and the damned worm poisoned him against me once more."

They were suddenly interrupted by a heavy barrage of knocks on the door. It was shoved open and Grima stood in the doorway, two large Riders, both unfamiliar to Theodred, flanking him. The Advisor looked smug and held a decree in his hand. "By order of Theoden-King, you Theodred, must be without the Courts of Edoras by sunset this day never to return unless summoned by the King. If you fail to do so you will face a traitor's death."

Theodred kept his face turned away from the advisor, damned if he would allow the cretin to see tears on his face.

Eomer shot to his feet, a look of outrage on his face. "You snake! This is _your_ doing!"

Theo grabbed at Eomer's arm and hauled himself to his feet. "Help me repack my belongings, cousin," he said. "You can reassure his majesty that I took no more than was my own property."

Eomer fumed but backed down.

Still without looking towards Grima, Theo added, "There are still two hours until the sunset, Master Wormtongue, I will be on my way faster if you get out of the way."

Grima sniffed and ordered the two Riders to stay and escort the prince from the Courts once he was packed then limped off down the hallway.

Theodred ignored the guards and began to place things in his pack. Most of his clothing needed laundering and was nowhere to be seen. He assumed that his squire had already turned it over to the laundresses. No matter, he had enough in the Hornburg, and they'd be home in three days.

He left a spare cloak in the clothespress, and left the ornate dress robes hanging there.

He finished quickly, only pausing as he placed his hands on the sharpwood box in which the torque he wore was intended to rest. Did he even have a right to keep wearing it now?

Eomer closed his hands over Theodred's. "No, cousin. You remain his son and a prince of Eorl's blood. And your father may yet see reason before the end." Then he reached past him into the press and pulled out the most ornate of the robes. "Take these." He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "You will need them on your wedding day."

Theo turned his head and looked despairingly into Eomer's eyes. "Do you really believe that he will ever 'see' me again?" He shuddered as a cold chill took him, and he said with sudden certainty, "I will never see love in his eyes for me again, Eomer. I am dead to him." But he did as his cousin bade, and folded the dress robes up around the cedar box, and left the torque around his neck.

Eomer picked up Theodred's hauberk and looked at him with sympathy. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Theo. But if ever you need me send word, and I will come."

The prince nodded, "I will."

Some minutes later, Eomer handed Theodred his helm and lifted the pack. "I'll come with you to the gates."

Theodred straightened his back and looked around his room one last time. He shouldered his way between the guards, holding his back straight and his head up and his face expressionless.

Grima strode forth into the center of the Hall as Theodred and Eomer entered from the side corridor and read out the writ of banishment in his loudest and most compelling voice.

Theodred's face flushed and then went dead pale as the words rang out in the hall. He stepped out faster, as if to outrun them, being forced by the layout of the dinner tables to pass close to the black-clad Grima to get to the main doors.

Grima smiled as he read out the reason for the banishment: "In addition to his failure to fulfill his duty to protect the Courts and their occupants, he has also physically threatened the King's well-being, forcing himself into his Majesty's privy chamber whilst bearing arms!"

Theodred whirled to face Wormtongue, "That is a _lie_" he hissed. "He bid me to enter!"

Grima merely looked at Theodred and bade the two Riders who were escorting the prince to "assist him to find his way from out of the Hall. The two Riders exchanged glances and the taller of the two reached for Theodred's arm.

Eomer immediately knocked it aside. "Do not touch him. Come, Theodred, the very air grows poisonous in here."

Grima turned his eye on Eomer then. "I would watch myself if I were you, Third Marshal. Treason and treachery are contagious, I am given to understand."

Theodred glared at Grima and cursed him, "May your life be thrice as miserable as those lives around you which you have accursed and may you die unmourned!" He turned towards the door, escorted by his cousin and dragged in a deep breath of the early evening air before heading down the stairs to where Erkenbrand and his eoreds waited, already mounted.

Eowyn stood frozen near the doors, having come in from working with Windfola and looking for her cousin. The words of the writ still ringing in her ears, she was so stunned that she was unable to utter a farewell to her cousin. The doors were slammed behind Theodred and Eomer before she could move. Then she found herself facing Grima.

The Advisor looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on the curve of her waist and hips in the leather schooling breeches she wore. "Your uncle requires your presence, my lady. But I would recommend you change into garments more suitable to one of your sex before you go to him."

Embarrassment, anger and more unidentifiable emotions filled her and she fled the Hall, not daring to say the words that now trembled on her lips.

Theodred took the pack from Eomer and fastened it to the back of the saddle before turning to his cousin. Shielded by the horses, he let Eomer see the sadness in his eyes.

"I've checked his girth, your highness. We are ready to depart at your word." Erkenbrand said quietly. The word of what happened in the Hall had been passed faster than breath to those outside. By the time they reached the gates the news of Theodred's banishment and disgrace would likely be halfway to the Wold.

"I know not when we will see each other again, cousin, but I will send you word of when the wedding will be. I hope--I hope you will be able to come."

Eomer gripped Theodred's arm and nodded. "I will be there, cousin. You have my sworn word. And I promise to send word to your shield brother."

He clasped Eomer's hand in a warrior's grip. "Do not let _him_ drive you away. I trust you to do what you can to watch over my father. Tell Eowyn the truth of this."

"I shall. Do you want me to tell her of Edlyn?"

He shook his head. "No. I do not wish for more to know of this until it is done and dusted. She will forgive me... " he gave a sad, wry smile, "…eventually."

"Aye. _Westu hal,_ Theodred-Prince." Eomer stepped back and allowed his cousin to mount.

"Farewell, Eomer, Third Marshal of the Riddermark." Theo pulled himself up into the saddle, took his reins from Erkenbrand, and gave Brego his office, leading the Helm's Deep Riders from Edoras as the sun neared the western horizon, painting the scattered clouds above with salmon and orange fire.

* * *

**July, T.A. 3018 - Helm's Deep**

The days since Theodred and the other Rider's returned to the Hornburg had been a full of a peculiar mix of joy and sadness. The Second Marshal hadn't hidden the fact that he'd been banished from the Courts at Edoras and he'd even offered to allow any Rider who wished to move to the eóreds of another, undisgraced, marshal to do so. Not a single Rider took him up on it. The joy was due to the fact that the betrothal of the prince and the Lady Edlyn was at last to be celebrated.

Edlyn herself was frustrated in that it seemed every time she tried to do something, the task was taken from her hands and she was shooed off to "prepare for her wedding day." She was even barred from the stables save to get Gyldenides to go for short, and now heavily escorted, rides.

Theodred was in the stables, checking Brego's tack after returning from a short patrol. An orc had taken a slice at the girth before Theo had taken its head off and he wanted to be sure to replace it if necessary.

Edlyn opened the door to the barn where Brego and Gyldenides were stabled, her hands full of store apples and a few carrots. She wanted more than anything to be able to _do_ something, especially now that she'd finished making a favour for Theodred as her wedding gift for him. She'd found his bloodied dress tunic when they packed up the camp and tucked it into her pack. There was enough unstained fabric to use for the purpose and it was now folded carefully in her mother's sharpwood chest, waiting for the day of the wedding.

Theo was whistling as he worked the saddle soap over the tack, relieved to find that the leather, like Brego's ribs, was undamaged. He laughed as Brego leaned over the stall door and nibbled the prince's hair. "Cut it out, Brego, I don't think Edlyn wants me to have green hair."

"Definitely, not! Be good Brego, or you shan't have any treats," Edlyn said as she came down the wide corridor between the lines of stalls.

Trapped by the saddle braced across his thighs, Theo could not rise to greet her. "Hello, love." He tipped his face up to her and smiled tiredly. "Did your father send you to drag me back to my duty?"

"No, Frea kicked me out of the kitchens again, and Frideswithe won't let me into the cloth room, and well... " She shrugged and dropped to sit beside him, the fruit falling into her lap. "I missed you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek as Brego reached down to snag one of the apples from her lap.

"I missed you. I miss you even if we are parted for a half an hour." He chuckled at Brego's antics and then turned his head to kiss her properly.

An insistent hoof kicking at the door to Gyldenides' box brought Edlyn back to the present. The mare couldn't quite reach the apples and carrots and had decided to make her opinion on the matter known.

"I suppose I'd better share these out so that we won't be disturbed."

"I can't guarantee we won't be disturbed... it seems that any time you and I have had a moment together, someone always interrupts us."

"I know. They're doing it on purpose. But then they won't let me do anything!" Edlyn split the fruit equally and fed it to the two horses, laughing as her apron ended up covered with slobber and bits of carrot and apple. "And Heremod insisted that a dozen Riders accompany me on my morning ride while you were gone! And Heornlaf agreed with him!"

He resumed polishing the saddle. "I'm afraid that was my fault. I had mentioned to him before the last few patrols that I knew you would want to ride in my absence but that I'd prefer you be accompanied. I'd thought of just one or two riders, not an entire squad." He glanced up at her. "I'll speak to him and clarify things."

"Oh." She wiped her hands on her apron and sat back down. "No, you don't need to. He's just doing what he thinks is necessary. And I know there's been a lot more raids lately. Honestly, I was really surprised that you said that I could still ride out past the dike, before you left."

"I trust your good judgment in what is safe and what is not. I know that you listen to the reports of enemy activity and are smart enough not to risk yourself and Gyldenides."

"Thank you."

It was nice just sitting quietly next to Theo; especially after all the fuss and bother the ladies of the keep were making about the wedding preparations. It wasn't as though they had to make her a wedding gown in less than a week. She was going to be wearing her mother's gown, the one she'd worn for the betrothal ceremony. And she wasn't traveling miles away to a new holding and needing to take a household's worth of furniture and furnishings with her.

Theo finished up the saddle and scrambled to his feet to settle it on its rack.

Edlyn looked up at him. Her betrothed was really an incredibly handsome man, his chestnut hair (a gift from his maternal grandmother she remembered Frideswithe once saying) flowing softly down his back, as glossy as Brego's coat. And his eyes. She could lose herself in his eyes forever.

He took the bridle from the peg and resumed his seat, keeping his fingers busy as he enjoyed the warmth of his bride to be by his side.

"Edlyn, if we were not at war, and could do anything we wanted, what would you like to do?" he suddenly asked.

Startled at the unexpected question, she looked up into his face. "Anything? Anything at all?"

He smiled at her. "_Anything_."

"I'd like to travel round, just you and me and Brego and Gyldenides and see the wide world and talk to people and not have to worry about whether you, or father, or Deor or Ceorlaf were going to come home safely. I'd like to travel to your shield brother's city and to the sea..."

"The sea. I've never seen the sea. Boromir has told me of it. He visited his uncle in Dol Amroth during the summers as a child. I'd always hoped to be able to travel there and to see their stud farms where they breed their grey warhorses."

"And we could bring a few back for your breeding program," Edlyn said teasingly.

"Their greys are dappled like fish scales, did you know?"

"Really? How odd." She considered it for a moment. "I wonder how they managed that? It's not a usual pattern."

He glanced at her sidewise, "There's a story about how they got that way. My shield brother told me once when I visited him taking the tribute herd to Minas Tirith."

"Tell me, please."

He nestled against her side, his hands automatically working on the leather, and began the tale.

At one time there was a Man who had a Horse. Not a grand Horse like a Mearas, but still a good, useful Horse that did his work honestly and did his best for his Master. The years went by and the horse grew old, and as usually happens he couldn't gallop as quickly or carry as much as he used to. His Master had also grown older and grumpier, and unfortunately, poorer.

So one day the Man came to his Horse and said, "You are too old to work, and I can't afford to maintain you. So you can't stay here any longer." And the man sent the Horse away into the open country between the Green Hills and the Sea to make his own way.

The Horse walked for days but could find no one who wanted to take him in. He was too weak, too unsteady, the people he spoke to said. He was too old. The land was cultivated with little free pasturage and he had too good manners and was too well trained to too eat from the crop fields. So as he walked he grew hungrier and tireder. He walked and walked until he reached the Sea and then he stopped and stared because he had never before seen anything so vast and beautiful.

But he heard a sound that drew his attention away from the sight. It sounded like someone crying. Curious, the Horse searched along the seashore until he found a Mermaid that had been washed up upon the shore. There must have been a great storm to have brought one of the Merfolk to such a sad pass for the poor thing was battered and bruised and a great fishing net had tangled itself about her.

"Please help me. I will die if I cannot return to the Sea" the Mermaid begged.

Now the Horse could see that there was no way for the mermaid to return to the sea by herself and after some thought used his still strong teeth to chew away at the net. It took much time and the Horse grew terribly thirsty because of the salt that encrusted the ropes. But he persevered and eventually the mermaid was free of the net.

"Oh, thank you," the Mermaid said. She stretched out her bruised and scratched arms then threw them about the old Horse's neck and kissed him in gratitude. "If you would be so kind as to carry me to the water, I would appreciate it greatly."

The Horse walked slowly towards the water, pulling the mermaid, who kept her arms about his neck, with him. It was more difficult than it ought to have been, he thought. But he was an old Horse, his coat long since turned dull grey from glossy black it had been when he was a young horse, and he was hungry and thirsty which weakened him further. But he continued on until he stood hock deep in the surf and the Mermaid was able to enter the water of her home. She laughed and called thank you and disappeared under the waves and the Horse stood in the surf utterly exhausted, looking out to where she had disappeared.

Suddenly, something rose from the water and the Horse found himself looking at the Lord of the Oceans himself. The Mermaid was one dear to Lord Ulmo and now he looked upon his subject's rescuer with gratitude.

"What gift may I give you in thanks for the rescue of my dear one?" Lord Ulmo asked. "Riches? Pearls? Gold?" The Horse shook his head and answered, "Nay, my Lord. I should only like a warm stable, fresh hay, and good corn to eat, and sweet water to drink. I am only an old Horse and have no need of those other things."

"Very well. You shall have all you desire." And the Lord of the Seas raised his hand and the old horse found his eyes closing and his mind slipping into darkness.

The next morning as the son rose, the Horse awakened to find himself on the beach, feeling stronger than he'd felt in years. "Why I feel as though I could carry a Knight in full armor all day and not get tired!" He scrambled to his feet, and then heard the shouting of men.

He started trotting down the beach in the direction of the voices, and it was so easy! His joints didn't ache and before he knew it he found himself galloping along the sand. The morning sunlight was warm on his coat and the wind in his mane felt better than anything he could remember.

Then all of a sudden he came upon the men he'd heard. They weren't Fishermen but Knights! And they all looked on him with wonder; for the Sea Lord had granted the horse his wish by making him young again. But the touch of the Sea Lord had left its mark."

"For the Horse's coat was not the black of his long ago youth, it was a silver-grey unlike any before seen, dappled like fish scales."

The fairest of the Knights took the horse into his Keep where he lived till the end of his days in the dry warm stable, eating fresh hay and good corn, and drinking sweet water. The Horse was happy, glad to be useful to his new Master, for his new Master was none other than the first Prince of Dol Amroth, who made the Horse his own warsteed, which was the first of the famous grey horses of that land.

Edlyn smiled with delight as Theo ended the tale. "Oh, that is such a lovely story. You'll have to tell it to our children one day."

Theo smiled, the words 'our children' making him feel warm inside. "I can hardly wait. Edlyn." He sobered suddenly and set down the bridle and polishing cloth. "I hope that I am able to be a good father. I worry that I do not know how."

"You'll be a marvelous father, I know it. You are so loving and..." she paused a moment before continuing. "...you'll know what _not_ to do."

Theo slid his near arm around behind Edlyn and pulled her into his embrace, burying his face in her hair. "He hurt me so much, Edlyn, blessing me and then banishing me mere weeks later."

Suddenly, one of Heornlaf's guards opened the door of the barn, an expression of relief on his face when he saw that the prince was there. "My lord, Heornlaf bade me to tell you that a small group of Riders have passed the Dike, bearing the standard of your cousin, Eomer."

Edlyn's reply was cut off by the announcement.

She longed to be able to comfort him, to show him that even if his father didn't love him as he ought, she did and nothing would ever, ever change that.

"Eomer? I had thought he wasn't going to be able to come." Theo scrambled to his feet and helped Edlyn to get up, even as he hooked the cleaned bridle on the peg.

Edlyn grinned and her somber earlier somber thoughts fled. Her brothers Deor and Ceorlaf had _finally_ done something right, getting to the Third Marshal with the wedding information and then returning with the false message that Edlyn had set up via a private note to Eomer. She'd wanted to give Theo a happy surprise after all the heartache of the past few weeks.

She glanced down at her apron and hastily untied it. Between the attentions of Gyldenides and Brego it wasn't fit to be seen. She hung it on the bridle hook and grinned at Theo. "I'll come back for it later, I promise!"

He grinned and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and headed from the stables towards the main gates, then paused suddenly. "My hair--he reached up, remembering Brego's nibbling.

"It's fine. Not a speck of green to be seen. Nor any straw!"

When they emerged from the stable into the warm summer sunlight, Edlyn saw Frea standing on the steps leading to the Hall. The older woman gave her a look that said volumes when she saw that Edlyn and Theo had been sharing company but stayed where she was. Edlyn couldn't help sighing. Some of these wedding customs were far too bothersome to be borne!

Heornlaf was standing by the still closed gate when they got there. "Open the gate, Heornlaf," Theo commanded, practically beaming in anticipation of seeing his cousin.

Heornlaf smiled at his prince and gestured to the men who had the duty. The great gates opened and shortly Eomer rode in with a troop of thirty men and a tall broad shouldered man on a distinctive roan, who though as blond as any Rohirrim, was obviously from out-kingdom.

"Ori!" Theodred gasped. Without thought, he dropped Edlyn's hand and sprang forward to stand at Boromir's stirrup, reaching up for his shield brother. "I prayed, but never dreamed... _Ori_!"

Boromir grinned down at Theodred and clasped hands with his shieldbrother. "Now, why would you think I'd miss something as important as your wedding?"

Edlyn smiled at Eomer, who looked exceedingly smug and mouthed a silent "Thank you!" The Third Marshal smiled back and nodded before booting Theo's shoulder. "Let the man dismount, cousin! The miles are long from the Mundburg!"

Boromir released Theo's hand as Fedranth, feeling that far too little attention was being paid to his august self, gave a little buck.

Ori sighed, clouted the big roan affectionately on the neck and hissed, "Stop that you big Dunce!"

Theodred reached for the roan's bridle, "Brego has shown you up, Fedi. He didn't give me green hair." He fished out a bit of sugarloaf from his pocket and fed it to the war horse. "Come on, let Ori down and we'll set you up near your brother."

Ori laughed and dismounted. "I'd better take him. There's no point in having any of your stable lads terrorized this early in my stay."

Edlyn saw Frea gesturing for her to join her on the steps but ignored her, crossing the flagstones to stand next to Theo as he handed the reins back over to Boromir.

"Wait a moment, Ori. I'd like you to meet Edlyn." Theodred turned to her and extended his free hand.

Edlyn was more than happy to see that the sparkle was back was in Theodred's eyes and willingly smiled up at the man who had put it there. She made a half-curtsey and slid her arm around Theo's waist as Theo announced, "Lord Boromir of Hurin, Son of the Ruling Steward of Gondor, may I present Lady Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir, my betrothed?"

**TBC**

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_ _Many thanks to my beta, Rhyselle for her invaluable assistance in helping me get this chapter in publishable form. Also many thanks to my readers who have been so very patient with me while I put my life back together during the past two years. I appreciate each and every one of you._

__

_Disclaimer:_

All familiar characters, places and events belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and its licensees. Anything you don't recognize belong to the authors.

**A Hidden Hope – Chapter Eleven**

_By Dancingkatz_

**Edoras, February, T. A. 3019 **

Eowyn sat back in her chair with a sigh and patted Theodred's hand. The fever was definitely fading away and there appeared to be a bit of colour in her cousin's fair face that wasn't caused by the fever.

Cadfal had come twice since his impromptu surgery to clean the wound and check on Theodred's progress but had since been called away to deal with an accident in one of the barns. He had become cautiously--very cautiously--optomistic regarding the Prince's survival and said as much before leaving the room to go deal with his other patients.

"Oh, I hope...." She cut off the words, not wanting to risk Theodred's secret, but the thought was foremost in her mind. _I hope that I can send you back to your lady soon, Theo_.

"Lady Eowyn?" a deep voice called from the other side of the door. The summons was accompanied by a hesitant rapping on the carved wood.

She gave Theodred's hand a squeeze and got to her feet, crossing to the door. Other than Cadfal, she wasn't letting anyone else into the chamber. "Who is it?"

"Hama, my lady. A messenger has arrived and he needs to speak to you."

She opened the door a bit and peered through the gap at the doorwarden. "Then bring him here. My cousin, the prince..."

The tall Rider shook his head. "Gamling and I don't recognize him and would prefer he remain on the porch. However," he held out his hand, "he gave me this as a surety of the validness of his message." He uncurled his fingers to display a battered-looking leather and silk tassel.

Eowyn stifled a gasp as she recognized the token. Her fingers trembled as she took it from him. "I--I will be out directly. Don't let the messenger leave."

Hama nodded and stepped back from the door. "I'll make certain of it. He's only a lad; a handful of Byrna's biscuits will keep him here for however long you need." He gave her a half bow and strode down the corridor towards the Hall and his usual post.

She closed the door and held the tassel to her heart. "Eomer!" Worry for her banished brother warred with her concerns about leaving Theodred unattended, but there was no one but Cadfal that she trusted to be with him.

Eowyn had no idea of when the healer would be back from the emergency he was attending. She finally opened the door and stepped out into the hall, taking the key from the inside of the lock with her. Closing it carefully, she locked it and attached the key to her chatelaine before whisking down the corridor and around the corner in a flutter of green skirts. She would bring the message back with her and share it with her cousin.

Moments later, Grima approached Theodred's room from the opposite end of the corridor. The scheming advisor was irritated by the fact that the prince hadn't had the decency to die of the wound that would have carried off any other man within a day and a night of receiving it. Given his care to ensure that Theodred's passage to Bema's Hall would be hastened, overhearing Cadfal mention to one of the Riders that it looked possible that the prince would survive had frustrated him no end.

Of course, that was an entirely different kind of frustration than that he felt when he thought about Theoden's sister-daughter. Dear Eowyn; she would be in sore need of comfort with her increasingly demented uncle ailing, her brother banished under pain of death, and her beloved cousin having died... and who else would be there to see that she was... properly tended to… but himself?

He tried the door and hid a grimace at finding it locked. Ah, well. He'd half expected it when he'd overheard Hama and Gamling decide which of them should tell Eowyn of the arrival of a messenger, so he'd armed himself with a master key that would open most of the locks in the building. It took only a half a minute to unlock and open the door.

The room no longer held the feotid odor of necrotic flesh as it had only three days ago. He crossed to the bed and looked down on Theodred, who was now propped up by several pillows. Even pale, with his chestnut hair lank from the fever sweats that had wracked him, the man was still handsome. Grima bit back a snarl as an all too familiar rush of jealousy surged over him. It wasn't fair that the King's son should not only have been born into wealth and power but also be handsome when he... he ruthlessly cut off the thought. He had power and would have more as soon as the prince was out of the way.

It was tempting to end it now with the quick thrust of his belt knife, but there was no way to hide a murder, not here and not now. "Soon. Soon enough, you'll be in Bema's Hall and everything that was yours--and more--will be mine," he whispered before stepping away.

Eowyn wouldn't be gone long, regardless of what the messenger had to say, and he'd better check that the tainted water bucket didn't need to be treated again. Unfortunately, from what he could see, the particular vessel was no longer in the room. His eyes scanned the room, dismissing the pile of armour, the clothes press with the battered gambeson lying atop it, and the brazier as he looked for what he sought.

Realizing that the bucket had been removed, he scowled. It would be too difficult to insinuate another poisoned container into the room with Eowyn being so very suspicious. He'd have to take another tack and come back later. It was past the hour that Theoden should have been given his latest dose of the brew that kept the King's mind adrift. He did't dare chance that the old man would become aware of his machinations; he had too much at stake.

He slipped from the room, locking the door behind him. No, he couldn't risk poison, not with the way every morsel of food or drop of water intended for Theoden was checked and examined by Eowyn.

But she took no care with what _she_ ate or drank, from what the kitchen gossip said. A certain draught in her dinner wine--tasteless and odorless--would send her into a sleep deep enough that nothing would awaken her until it had worn off.

And _then_ he could finally act!

The corridor had been empty for only a few minutes when Eowyn hurried back to Theodred's rooms, the tightly folded scrap of parchment tucked securely into the snug cuff of her sleeve. She unlocked the door and ducked back inside the room, her eyes going straight to her cousin's still face. It cheered her to see the steady rise and fall of his chest; still shallow, but his breaths were regular.

After locking the door from the inside, for she did not wish to be disturbed by anyone, she sat down at Theodred's side and gently stroked his brow. His breathing changed slightly and he seemed to stir at the touch but did not wake; a moment or two later his breathing returned to its previous state.

"Oh, Theodred, I just got a message from Eomer!" she spoke softly, not wanting her words to carry too far, shaking the message into her palm and unfolding it. "He's riding north--with his eored. Theo, every one of his men chose to accompany him in his banishment. Such loyalty! But," her voice faltered a moment, "but without them here, we're at the mercy of those loyal only to Wormtongue. He's slowly killing your father, Theodred. I don't know how, but he is."

She looked back down at the scrap of parchment, her eyes on Eomer's familiar scrawl and wondered if she dared to keep it. She looked up at the brazier, knowing that the safest thing would be to burn it, but she was reluctant to lose this last bit of contact with her brother. As she looked away from the fire her eye fell on Theodred's quilted gambeson lying atop the clothes press. It had been cleaned and mended and returned to her by one of the women who seemed to live in the sewing and weaving room of the Hall.

Smiling slightly, she rose to her feet and went to where the garment lay. She was no seamstress but she could sew well enough to stitch the message safely in the heart pocket that had hidden Edlyn's love token. No one would even think to look there.

She settled back in her chair and for the first time in her life set to her needlework with a will.

* * *

**Helms Deep – July, T.A. 3018**

Freya gave Edlyn's hair a final pat and stepped back. "There. I think you're ready."

Edlyn released her lower lip from between her teeth. She'd bitten her lip as the older woman combed and braided and wove green and gold ribbons through her hair, a task that had seemed to take forever. But before she could say a word to Freya...

Just then came a thunderous knock on the door.

She sprang to her feet as the half dozen ladies who were her attendants surrounded her. _Finally!_

Freya sighed, smiled and went to open the door, pausing to ask who came to disturb the bride's privacy.

"Erkenbrand, her father."

"Why come you to your daughter, Lord?" Freya said the ritual words in a voice loud enough to be heard on the other side of the heavy door.

"To lead her to her husband."

"Open the door, Freya," Edlyn called out, her one ritual statement ringing out clearly.

Erkenbrand looked impressive in his armor over his best shirt and tunic, the leather and mail gleaming and bright, his Rider's cloak flowing in smooth ripples of fabric down his back. He stepped up to the threshold of the door but did not cross it. Smiling he reached his hands out towards his daughter.

Edlyn crossedthe short distance to the doorway and took her father's hands, allowing him to step back and pull her into the hallway. Freya sketched a blessing with her right hand. "Bema, bless thee, Lady and see thee safe into marriage."

Then the older woman followed her heart-daughter into the hallway gesturing for the 6 maidens to follow on.

Edlyn walked on her father's left, his heart side, happy, a bit afraid and excited all at once. She looked up at him as he gave the hand that was tucked in his arm a gentle squeeze. Freya stepped up on Edlyn's left side and the Riders who escorted Erkenbrand fell into a single column behind him. The six maidens slipped into place, walking each next to a Rider, and began to sing, the light feminine voices counterpointing the men's deeper tones.

Erkenbrand whispered under the cover of the chanted song, "You look just like your mother the day I took her to wife."

"I wish she could be here," Edlyn whispered back.

Freya smiled wistfully, and said softly, "She is here... in our hearts"

Several corridors away, a similar scene was playing out between Theodred, Eomer and Boromir. Unable to decide which man he wanted (his shield-brother or his cousin) to stand as Giver and Witness, Eomer and Boromir had solemnly tossed a coin during the Bachelor's Wake the night before. The fall of the coin made Boromir the Witness and Eomer the Giver; a result both seemed content with.

As they approached the doorway to the back of the great hall a counter point melody, more martial in flavor, could be heard over the song of Edlyn's attendent's as Theodred's own attendents sang him to his place within the hall.

It had been long since the Great Hall of Helm's Deep had seen a ceremony and celebration like today's and the Hall was packed with nearly every soul resident in the Keep, only the herd and wall guards that remained on duty were absent.

Even though it was mid-day and the sun was streaming in through the high windows of the stone hall, the place was ablaze with torches, brightening it as had not been seen in an age.

The songs ended just as the two parties met in the center of the room before the dais, which was empty except for two beautifully carved chairs.

Edlyn only had eyes for Theodred who was resplendent in a robe of emerald green silk and velvet, heavy with gold embroidery at the neck, cuffs and hem. A heavy gold belt made from links in the shapes of running horses clasped his waist and held his sword rig, though he wore no armor.

As she stood gazing at him she was vaguely aware that her father had stepped behind her and draped his Rider's cloak over her. At the same time Eomer, who also wore his armor and Rider's cloak with a dress tunic stepped behind Theodred as Freya and Boromir moved to stand next to each other, facing the Hall.

After a moment of silence Boromir, in perfectly accented Rohirric, intoned "Who brings the bride to her husband?"

Erkenbrand stepped forward, holding Edlyn's hand in his. "I, her father, bring the bride to her husband and give her into his keeping."

Freya's clear voice then rang through the hall, "Who brings the groom to his wife?"

Eomer then stepped forward, mirroring Erkenbrand's stance and posture. "I, his cousin, bring the groom to his wife and give him into her keeping."

As Eomer nudged the Prince forward, Erkenbrand laid Edlyn's hand in Theodred's, but kept her under his own cloak for the moment.

"Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir, you pledged to wed your betrothed within a year and a day," Freya said, reaching into a pouch she wore at her waist and withdrawing a golden cord, "is this still your intent?"

"Aye, with all my heart it is my intent." Edlyn's happy voice was clear and heard by all in the Hall as she spoke her eyes still fixed on Theodred's face.

"Theodred Theodensson," Boromir's eyes smiled even as his mien remained serious, "you pledged to wed your betrothed within a year and a day. Is this still your intent?" A green cord lay across his palm.

"Aye, with all my heart it is my intent." The prince's eyes were locked on Edlyn's, his face serious and loving at the same time.

Eomer and Erkenbrand placed the couple's hands in each others. Then Eomer waited while Erkenbrand spoke the next part of the ceremony.

"I give you my heart, my son. Cherish her." With that he gently pulled his Rider's cloak from Edlyn's shoulders and stepped back.

Eomer smiled at Edlyn over Theodred's shoulder and said, "I give you my heart, my daughter. Cherish him." He took a step back, leaving the couple alone before the witnesses.

Theodred felt like he would fall into Edlyn's love-filled eyes as he gazed at her, a part of him half afraid that the great doors at the far end of the hall waould slam open and his father would burst in, forbidding the marriage.

"Bride, what gift do you bring your husband in earnest of your love?" Boromir asked.

_I should have had it barred_. he thought and then his mind focused on the vows he was about to say and he left it in the hands of Bema.

Using her free hand, Edlyn pulled the silken token she'd sewn and embroidered with silks, pearls, bullion and strands of her own hair from her belt and offered it to Throdred. "This is my gift in earnest of my love for my husband. May it remind him that he is ever in my thoughts, in my prayers, and in my heart."

Theodred took it from her fingers with his free hand and let his eyes drop from hers long enough to look at the gift. His breath caught as he recognized the golden strands of her hair outlining the words of lifelong love around the border of the token. Boromir gave him a moment more to gaze at the gift then lifted it from Theodred's hand and held it up to display to the men, women and children in the hall.

A murmur of delight and appreciation ran throughthe room then quieted as their prince's shield brother handed the token to Eomer to hold untilthe end of thee cceremony.

Freya looked at Theodred and smiing asked the same question of him.

He reached into the embroidered pouch that he wore at his waist and withdrew a glimmering necklace of gold, each link cast in the form of a running horse, with different precious and semi-precious stones inlaid so that each steed was a different colour. It was heavy and beautiful and he looked forward to telling Edlyn its history. It had belonged to his mother who had given it to Eomer's mother as a bride gift a few months before he was born.

Edlyn pulled her eyes away from her groom's and looked at the gleaming piece of jewelry in his hand. Gasping at it's beauty, she laid her free hand upon it as Theodred said, his voice rich with emotion, "This is my gift in earnest of my love for my wife. May it remind her that she is ever in my thoughts, my prayers and my heart."

He poured the links into her hand, and the smile that he could not repress was filled with the joy and love he felt.

Edlyn looked back up at Theo, smiling delightedly as Freya displayed the necklace to the crowd. The murmur of approval and pleased surprise was even louder this time for the gift was most definitely a royal one..

Erkenbrand raised an eyebrow in surprise as Freya handed him the necklace; it was familiar to him and he shot a glance at Eomer who nodded slightly. He has immediately recognised the necklace, having seen it around the throat of Eomer's mother, Theodwyn on her wedding day. Eomer's agreement with the gifting proved that not all of Theodred's family were against his marriage.

In unison Freya and Boromir said, "Having declared your intents, speak you your vows that you may be bound through this life until Bema calls you."

Theodred inhaled deeply and said in a clear voice that carried throughout the hall, "I, Theodred Theodenson, vow to cherish and love thee, care for and nurture thee, to grant thee my worldly goods and property, to serve thee with the strength of my hands, to be the father of thy children, to entwine my life with thine, forsaking all others until death takes me, or the world ends. This I swear before Bema, my forefathers and all here present."

Edlyn then spoke her vow, her eyes still locked with Theodred's, a thrill filling her heart that at last she would be his and he hers. "I, Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir, vow to cherish and love thee, care for and nuture thee, to grant thee my worldly goods and property, to serve thee with the skill of my hands, to be the mother of thy children, to entwine my life with thine, forsaking all others until death take me or the world ends. This I swear before Bema, my foremothers and all here present

"Heard and witnessed!" Freya and Boromir exclaimed, which was folowed by teh shout of all within the Hall, "Heard and witnessed!"

Boromir stepped forward and laid the green cord he held across their linked right hands. "Let this cord," he pronounced as he wrapped it about their hands twice more and knotted it neatly, " be a sign of the vows that bind you one to another. May your love flourish as green as the field of the Riddermark all the days of your lives."

Freya likewise laid the gold cord she held across their hands, saying, "My your love shine warmly as the sun upon each other and your children all the days of your lives." Then taking a white cord from her belt pouch she handed one end to Boromir. Together she and the Steward's son bound it round Theodred's and Edlyn's wrists over its green and gold fellows, saying, "May your love for each other bring hope to you and all who look to you, gleaming like the stars that shine above us all all the days of your lives," as the knot was secured.

The hall erupted into cheers as Freya dropped her hands from the binding with a broad smile.

Theodred's free hand clasped the edge of his cloak and he held it out from his side as he pulled Edlyn into his embrace by their bound hands. As she pressed close to his side he draped the gold embroidered green velvet to totally enclose her, and lowered his lips to hers for their first kiss as husband and wife.

The hall errupted into even louder cheers and the attendants broke forth in a celebratory song. Not that Edlyn heard any of it, her complete attention being on the bliss of feeling her husband's lips on hers and his arms about her body. She was equally unaware of Eomer shifting Theodred's cloak from the prince's shoulders onto her own.

When they finally broke the kiss, Erkenbrand fastened the clasp of the cloak at his daughter's throat and reminded them that there was yet one more custom to be fulfilled. Theodred nodded at his father in law, and turned himself and Edlyn towards the double doors at the end of the hall. Pressing another quick kiss on Edlyn's forehead he led her out of the hall and thence into the outer bailey of the keep. "Come Lady Wife. Let us announce our marriage to the Herd."

Edlyn smiled at her husband-- oh, how she liked that word!--and as she walked ran her finger along the intricate traditional gold embroidery that ran along on the edge of his cloak. Freya had said that once the marriage had been consummated it would be her responsibility to add another motif to the pattern, making it unique. "A visible expression of your love for your husband," she'd explained with a smile as she'd given Edlyn a basket containing the gold spun thread and a set of delicate needles--along with some rather interesting advice--the night before.

Theodred didn't think he could stop smiling if he tried. As he gazed down at at his bride, he felt like he was filled with sunlight, and it seemed so appropriate that, as they went through the door, the sun emerged from behind a high cloud and shone brilliantly upon them.

Once they had made their way down the causeway, followed by Erkenbrand, Eomer, Boromir and Freya, to the first pasture it seemed that every member of the herd was waiting for them, ears pricked forward and expectant. Brego and Gyldenlac stood in front of the rest of the herd their coats glossy with brushing. The four accompanying them halted at the foot of the ramp as Theodred and Edlyn continued on to where their mounts waited.

Theodred halted right in front of their mounts and held out their bound hands. "My friends I have joyful tidings to share with you. I have taken Edlyn Erkenbrandsdottir to wife and I ask that you accept her as your mistress and grant her your good will and obedience from this day forth."

A bay mare moved forward towards Edlyn, nudging Gyldenlac out of the way. The herd matriarch, the oldest of the broodmares, halted right next to Brego and gazed at the new princess.

She nuzzled the couple's joined hands then dropped her head, bowing before Edlyn who caught her breath, and curtsied deeply in response.

The mare lifted her head and nickered softly at the couple before giving Brego a shoulder check and trotting back to the main herd. Then one by one, the other horses moved forward between Brego and Gyldenlac, as if introducing themselves. As the procession of horses continued to come forward Theodred softly told her the names of the ones she was not familiar with, mainly the bloodstock that had been bartered for at the gathermeet.

The entire proceeding took over an hour and finally Gyldenlac stepped forward. She nuzzled Edlyn's cheek then snatched one of the flowers from her wreath before going over to Theodredand giving him a look that said _You'd better take care of my Rider or you'll sorely regret it!_

Brego was the last of the Herd to approach her and he had a wicked gleam in his eye as he bowed his head to her. Theodred recognized the look and stood ready to snatch Edlyn away from the hooves that all too often landed on human feet. But the stallion gently blew into her face before dropping his chin to her and Theo's clasped hands. When he turned away to join Gyldenlac he snorted at Theodred as if to say "Gotcha!"

The prince chuckled and shook his head. "He's always been unpredictable."

Edlyn laughed along with him. "So the herd approves?"

"Most definitely. I remember, when I wasquite small, my father told me about the herds welcoming my mother...." he blinked and pushed back the wave of sorrow that threatened; he was not going to let the schism with his father ruin this day when, finally, his dreams had come true. "My mother had to stand for almost three hours because every one of the members of the combined Edoras and Aldburg herds wanted to meet her."

"She must have been a lovely and wonderful woman for them to do that," Edlyn told him as they turned to go bck up into the keep.

"I wish I had gotten to know her for real instead of just from the stories told around the talefire." Theodred squeezed her hand and turned her towards the keep and the four who stood at he foot of the ramp. "I think, my dear wife, it's time for us to receive the congratulations of our friends, and commence the feast that everyone has been waiting for."

Boromir smiled at Edlyn then turned a slightly sardonic look on Theodred. "For a minute there I thought that Brego was going to disgrace himself. It seems he took my threat of never tasting sugarloaf again to heart."

"Don't believe it... I've tried that before and all it got me was a trodden-on foot!" Theodred laughed, and motioned for their witnesses to accompany them back to the feast hall, where he and Edlyn stood just inside the doorway to receive the well-wishes of the residents of the fortress, while Freya's staff was setting up the trestle tables for the feast.

AHH - AHH - AHH - AHH - AHH

After a long afternoon and evening of feasting and revelry, Freya escorted the bride and groom to the door of Theodred's room while Boromir and Erkenbrand called for toasts to the newlywed couple in the Hall.

Only as they stood in the open doorway were their hands untied. "Once you enter I shall seal the latch with these," Freya told them as she deftly plaited the three cords together. "You shall not be disturbed, I promise."

Edlyn blushed but smiled her thanks and allowed Throdred to draw her into the candle lit room. The foor closed and latched she found herself pulled into his arms and gave herself up to his kiss. Moments later, he unfastened the clasp of his cloak which, he dropped to lie across the foot of his bed. "Come, min heorte", he said softly, tugging at the lacing of her gown. "Let us begin the rest of our lives…"

"…together."

"Together."

The word was said in unison and then words were forgotten.

TBC

* * *


End file.
